Passions of the Forsaken
by Cannonade
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Stalker. Dante and Nero have been lovers barely a week before things happen again. Will the sudden deaths of several young men spell trouble for the happy couple? Dante x Nero, Yaoi
1. Warm Up

_A/N: Hello all, Pushka here again with more Dante/Nero Yaoi! This is the Sequel to The Shadow Stalker, though the story is separate enough that you don't need to read it first! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters, but if I did, DMC4 would be rated Mature for hot man sex... and DMC3 rated similarly for incest..._

_Straight on for warnings for this first chapter, M for a little bit of graphic yaoi and a perverted Dante. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Passions of the Forsaken**

**Chapter 1 – Warm Up**

It had been almost two weeks since Nero had left behind his old life of protecting Fortuna and hoping people believed in him. Two weeks since he had been reunited with the man he hadn't stopped thinking about for god knows how long after the guy left his hometown. The man in red who turned his life upside down, ultimately for the better. Of course, this was the infamous Devil Hunter Dante who ran the Devil May Cry office. On top of that, the two had been partners for a whole week and in more ways than one. Not only did Nero live with the lazy bastard and work his own jobs for the business, but he was also said lazy bastard's lover. It was what Nero had wanted since Dante left him after the Saviour incident in Fortuna, but he was still coming to terms with how his luck had turned around so much. He was used to people being disgusted at the mere sight of him, not crawling all over him at every opportunity they got. Not that he minded, but it was a big change in his lifestyle.

At present, Nero had finished a small local job on a hillside just out of town. The land was part of what would become a Christmas tree farm and the owner was worried the demons would ruin all the trees he was growing. It turned out that it was only three Frosts; nothing special, but their attacks worked wonders in this weather. Nero stood on the hillside for a moment, looking back out to the city he now called home with a decent sized wad of cash in his pocket. The young hunter blinked as a small white flake landed on his nose, staying there a while before melting into his warm skin. It kind of tickled. Looking up, he watched as several more of the flakes started to fall from the grey sky, each one bigger than the last. He grinned broadly, the sight making him feel a good ten years younger. The only time he'd ever seen snow in Fortuna was up at the castle, but that was only because of the demons; the climate was warmer back there but he felt that he liked the weather like this regardless. After all, the first flakes of real snow he'd seen since his stay at Devil May Cry had been just before his first night with Dante, or more accurately, Dante's devil half. _Damn, now I sound like some sentimental girl._

Nero shivered as an icy wind blew past him and ruffled the ends of his white hair. He glanced down at his human hand, seeing that the ice crystals left by a Frost attack were slowly creeping up his exposed arm. As pretty as this was, he needed to get home and have a hot bath to get rid of the wound before it became serious. He slid down the embankment without losing his balance and trudged along the road to the bus stop. Usually Dante had a car and a bike, but for this job, Nero had been out of luck. The weather had been burn turning colder and the elder's sports car, not only did not have a roof, but was currently unable to start due to negligence. He'd warned him for days about the antifreeze, but as expected, nothing came of it. As for the bike, Lady ran off it with it on a week-long extended mission with Trish, much to Dante's displeasure. Nero had to smirk as he leaned against the metal pole supporting the bus stop sign. Having no transport now was worth it; Dante looked so hot when he was pissed.

"Hey," drawled a seductive voice behind him. "You look a little cold there; want to come back to my place?"

Nero looked around, immediately finding his gaze drawn into familiar ice blue eyes. Dante stood a few metres away, leaning against a lamppost with his hands on his hips and his signature smirk on his face. He pushed away from the lamppost and approached the younger man slowly, hands still on his hips and coat tails blowing slightly in the wind. Nero smirked back.

"Dunno about that," he said, lazily. "I might have somewhere else to go."

"Is that so?" Dante's smirk broadened. "Well then, how might I tempt you, hmm?"

He stopped just in front of Nero, only a hair's width between them. He raised a hand and brushed the back of it against the younger man's cheek, sending a shiver along his skin from the contact of cold leather. Dante lowered his head slightly until their lips were almost touching and briefly flicked out his tongue to lick his lover's bottom lip.

"Tempted?" he murmured, a playful glint in his eyes.

Nero raised his human hand to run through Dante's hair. "Perhaps..."

But Dante already noticed the icy cold radiating from the kid's left arm. He grasped his wrist and examined the pale flesh, lightly brushing his finger tips along it and feeling it practically draw the heat from them. The small ice crystals were almost half way to his elbow and the melting snow flakes were helping it to spread.

"We need to get home," the elder ceased playing with him.

"Yeah, it feels pretty cold," Nero agreed.

"You really can be careless, you know that kid?"

"Shut up, those Frosts were having too much fun in this weather."

"Go figure."

Dante took off his red leather coat and covered both himself and Nero in it as they walked back towards the town. Nero snickered and wrapped his Devil Bringer around his waist to keep closer to him; the elder could actually be quite soft at times. The two of them walked back down the road into the town, protected from the now thickly falling snow and joking with each other like they always did. Unsurprisingly, not one bus passed them by until they were only a few minutes away from home; for once, Nero was quite grateful for Dante's concern over him. Ever since the incident with the Shadow Stalker over a week ago, the elder hunter would often secretly follow the teen when he took missions alone. Most of the time this was irritating, as he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but on days like today, it was beneficial to have him there.

"I take it the car is still busted?" Nero queried.

"Nah, I fixed that while you were gone," Dante replied.

"Oh and how did you manage that?"

"You know me, kick it into submission. Works every time."

Nero snorted. "No wonder the damn thing keeps breaking!"

"I'll have you know I'm a master at that technique."

"Really? So why aren't you driving me home right now?"

The elder smirked. "Punctured a tyre in the process."

"Idiot."

"Says the man who let a couple of Frosts get too close."

"Whatever, old man."

Dante grinned, mentally adding to his score against Nero. Now he was winning on both counts; number of demons killed and number of comeback lines. Jackpot! The younger shook his head, knowing exactly what his partner was doing from the expression on his face. He'd known the elder long enough now to be able to read his face like a book, which was helpful in order to prepare himself for anything the elder threw his way. Whether it was a sarcastic remark, a challenge to spar or an attempt to jump on him, it didn't matter. Preparation was important with this man.

Eventually, the two hunters arrived back at the Devil May Cry office, the 'D' flickering madly as it always did. Out front was Dante's car, presently cured of its original sickness, but now carrying another thanks to the elder's manhandling. As to be expected, there were no spare tyres to replace the damaged one, meaning more money would have to be spent on silly damages as Dante's so-called favourite mechanic was away on holiday. With the debt he presently owed to Lady, it was a wonder nobody had banned Dante from using his pizza tab. Nero had to smirk at how pissed the other man would be if he wasn't allowed any pizza.

"How's it doing, kid?" asked Dante as they entered the office.

"I don't think it's any worse," Nero replied.

He glanced down at his human arm, where the ice crystals had spread beyond his elbow and were almost reaching his denim coat. His fingers were beginning to feel a little numb, but the warmth of indoors was already taking effect on it.

"Lucky for you," the elder reached out and grabbed his frozen wrist.

"Get off," Nero tried to pull his arm back, but his attempt failed.

"You were very careless today... as your employer, I think I ought to punish you."

There was a hungry glint in the other man's blue orbs. "Oh really?"

Dante ran his hand up to the teen's elbow, licking his lips slightly. "Yes, _really_."

"As I recall, weren't _you_ the one who asked _me_ not to walk out on you?"

"Err... well..."

Nero smirked. "Then don't act all high and mighty; I'm here of my own free will."

He slipped his partly frozen arm out of Dante's grasp and slowly made his way towards the stairs. It wasn't that he didn't like the sound of what his lover was offering, it was more the fact that he didn't want the elder to always be in control of their relationship. Nero stopped part way up the stairs and turned to cast a seductive look at Dante, before giving him a wink and leaving for the bathroom. Dante chuckled and headed into the kitchen; _what a punk_. With a smirk on his face, he opened the fridge and looked inside, grinning at the sight of four cans of beer and a box of leftover pizza. Whistling casually, he took out two cans and the box, glancing inside to see four remaining slices of an extra meaty pizza.

He glanced up the stairs as he walked back into the main room, his ears picking up the sound of the bath running upstairs. He'd never bothered to use it himself; aside from Nero, the only person to have bothered with it was Trish when she once occupied the spare room. Dante chuckled inwardly, remembering that a few of his past boyfriends had also used it. _That would make the kid jealous... perhaps I should bring it up some time, he's so hot when he's jealous_. He sat down in the middle of the black leather couch and switched on the television, flicking through the channels until he reached one of his personal favourites. He sighed contentedly as he relaxed back against the patchy leather, opening a can and taking out a slice of pizza as he watched the two men on the screen undress each other. He snickered as he took a swig of beer; Nero would often get jealous if he caught him watching his gay channels, but it only encouraged him. Naturally, he preferred the lithe, pale body of his younger lover any day over a couple of men on his television, but the opportunity to rile the kid up was too tempting to pass up.

Dante's senses were drawn away from his entertainment as he heard the taps of the bath stop running. He almost choked on his beer as his mind conjured up images of Nero naked, submerged in warm, soapy water and just begging for his attention. He groaned as he felt his leather trousers tighten, the feeling amplified by his current lack of underwear. Eventually, after a few moments of ignoring his urges to jump the kid, he gave up and turned off the TV. He got to his feet and headed upstairs, gradually stripping as he did so until he reached the bathroom door completely naked. Without knocking, Dante burst through the door, startling Nero who was lying submerged in the bath with only his head visible.

"Dante?" the teen's face flushed bright pink. "What are you doing?"

His blush darkened to an intense scarlet when he realised Dante wasn't wearing a scrap of clothing, his arousal plain for anyone to see. He swallowed his embarrassment, not complaining as the elder sauntered over to the bath and joined him. Nero sat back up as the water levels rose in response to the second body, his dark azure eyes locked on Dante's ice blue as he sat down. The older hunter smirked seductively, one hand reaching to find Nero's human arm and pull it into view out of the soapy water.

"It's healing pretty well," he observed, tracing the remaining ice crystals with his finger.

"Well y-yeah..." Nero held back a moan. "As I said, it wasn't that bad."

"Hmm... I still think I need to punish you."

"Oh? How might I deserve that that?"

"For lying."

Nero glared a little. "Since when did I lie?"

"Just now."

"When?"

"You told me the wound wasn't that bad. From how quickly it was spreading, it could have been pretty serious. If you hadn't warmed it up quickly enough, it might have spread to the rest of your body in less than twenty minutes. I know this stuff from experience kid and believe me, that could have been pretty serious."

"Okay, so maybe it was worse than I made out... but why punish me?"

Dante chuckled. "How do you know you won't like it?"

Nero returned the smirk. "Maybe you need to show me."

With a lustful growl, the elder leaned forwards and meshed his lips against the younger's, moaning softly as he felt arms wrap around his neck. He sat up on his knees and pressed his body into the smaller form of his lover, his muscular arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Nero deepened the kiss, allowing Dante's tongue to slip into his mouth as he spread his legs and hooked them around the elder's thighs. He bucked his hips upwards, both men breaking their wet kiss to moan loudly as their manhoods rubbed together.

"If this is a punishment," the teen began. "I need to be naughty more often."

"Oh, you little fireball," Dante purred. "Where were you all my life, hmm?"

Nero leaned forward and lightly nibbled Dante's earlobe. "Waiting for you," he whispered.

The ex-Order member's lustful tone sent shivers down the hunter's spine, his eyelids sliding slowly shut. He lifted his head up slightly and kissed his lover again, his hands slipping underneath his writhing body to cup each cheek of his buttocks. Getting the idea, Nero raised his hips up and wrapped his legs about the elder's waist, whimpering as he felt a hard presence nudging against his entrance. Growling deeply, Dante swiftly thrust into the man beneath him, a grunt escaping his lips at the feel of tight, velvet heat hugging him intimately.

"I don't believe we've fucked here before," Dante groaned.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Trust y-you to... th-think of that, old man."

"I always think of stuff like this... _Nero_."

The younger part devil through his head back and moaned loudly when the elder pulled out and thrust back in, striking his prostate directly. If it wasn't for the strong arms and legs bracing him against the bathtub, he would have slipped underwater. The water sloshed around them as Dante started a bruising pace, knowing that he no longer needed to be patient. During the past week, they'd had sex often enough for Nero to need minimal preparation.

"Ah Dante..." the kid moaned. "Dante... ah, D-Dante..."

"This is... certainly... different..." the elder panted between thrusts.

A few splashes of water made their way over the side of the tub as Dante increased his rhythm, frothy bubbles making their way between their bodies. Smirking a little, the older hunter started massaging the white froth into the younger's chest, louder moans falling past those kiss bruised lips at the new sensation. Dante buried his face into Nero's neck, smearing the bubbles upwards until they reached his face. He smiled into his pale skin as he felt the ribbed flesh of the teen's Devil Bringer rub bubbles against his own chest, the feeling of soft foam between their bodies quite soothing.

Groaning deeply, Dante took Nero by the hips as he pulled back and sat up, the kid sitting in his lap as he continued to thrust upwards into his tight heat. Nero moaned, his hands gripping the elder's shoulders as he rocked his hips up and down to meet the hard strikes to his prostate. He cried out suddenly as those thrusts became rougher, Dante titling his head back as he pounded relentlessly into his ass. His hands raked along Nero's back, finger tips delighting at the subtle changes between supple skin and soft foam.

"Dante..." the teen moaned into his ear. "I... c-can't l-last... ah!"

The elder held his younger lover tightly against his hard body, his current position beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Forgetting about the water that threatened to escape onto the tiled floor, Dante pulled out of Nero and turned him over onto his knees before slamming back into him. Nero screamed loudly, azure eyes snapping shut and his sensitive body feeling the water splashing around him in response to Dante's brutal pace.

"Nero," Dante growled, a possessive note in his tone.

He removed one hand from Nero's hips, gathering some of the remaining suds into his hand before using it to stroke the kid's leaking member. He purred with delight at the louder moans pouring from his mate's lips, his thrusting becoming erratic as he pounded harder. He licked along the pale skin of Nero's neck, feeling every sensual shudder that ran through him until muscles clamped around him and his name was howled into the steamy air. Dante buried his face into the mop of white hair beneath him, holding back as long as he could until he eventually spilled his seed into his lover. Nero moaned softly, his arms barely holding him any more as he felt the last waves of intense pleasure leave his body.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Dante pulled out of his lover and sat back down in the now waist deep water. Sighing sleepily, Nero relaxed back against the elder's strong body and rested his head on his shoulder, his eyelashes brushing against his pale skin and a soft smile on his lips. Smiling at the beautiful sight of his mate, Dante nuzzled his temple and placed a gentle kiss there before reaching out to take the kid's human arm. Thankfully, the ice crystals had melted some time ago, most likely due to Dante's 'help'.

"Looking good kid," he murmured before kissing him again.

"I guess I should thank you," Nero remarked, a fake note of irritation in his voice.

Dante chuckled. "How do you want to make it up to me?"

"Honestly, we've done it once already! You old pervert."

"How do you know that's what I was asking? I have some pizza and beer downstairs with a variety of television shows to watch and no one to share them with... how do you know I didn't just want your company?"

"That's not helping you, Dante. I know by now that if you want me to join you for pizza, beer and... your _television_ shows, that it's not just company you're after."

The elder smirked. "Well shit, looks like ya got me!"

Without another word, Dante twisted the plug chain around his ankle and yanked it out before gathering the tired form of his lover in his arms. Nero, his body now too exhausted to complain, shifted in the older male's strong arms and snuggled up to his chest, his demonic arm glowing happily. He felt sleep tug at him as a towel was wrapped around him and he was carried out of the bathroom, the cool air of the corridor tingling against his damp skin. The last thing he could recall before slipping into darkness was the feel of Dante's lips pressed against his forehead and a quiet whisper of his name.

* * *

While most were already deep in sleep, the sleazy city that surrounded Devil May Cry was just beginning to awaken. Love Planet attracted numbers of customers, most turning up to watch the female dancers, but others knew of its secret side. A man with short blond streaked hair stood outside of the building, a foot tapping to the thump of the bass within and his golden eyes watching the many men walk past. Of course, most were after topless girls, but there were those who used Love Planet for the complete opposite. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as his eyes rested on a young man, barely dressed in leather shorts and a fishnet vest. The man licked his lips as his eyes flashed a deep crimson, his fingers aching to tend to the boy's pale flesh. He pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to the young escort, a blush tinting the boy's cheeks when he realised he had been seen. He turned to leave, but the older male grabbed him by the wrist and spun him round, their chests pressed flush together.

"Don't run," the blond purred. "This is your first night, right?"

"How do you know?" the boy asked with a pout.

"For starters, you're from the escort agency and I haven't seen you before... and finally, I can't smell any men on you."

"Well, every guy needs to start somewhere, right?"

"Then you shouldn't be shy... but alas, I'll be your _only_ night."

The demon licked the pale flesh along the boy's pulse, smirking as he felt the young body relax against him. He chuckled darkly, raising his head to look into his green eyes that were half hooded from the effects of his touch. Carefully, he took the escort by the hand and led him away from the front of the strip club, being cautious in case anyone saw them. Once away from the crowds of people and lights, he pulled his victim into the closest alleyway, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him passionately. He gently ran his fingers underneath the hem of the fishnet vest, drinking in the soft pants and moans made by the young escort at his gentle caresses. It had been so long since he'd fed from virgin men. The taste of his body... _his soul_... would be enough to quench his aching desires.

"So, still after virgin bodies Akira?" another male voice asked.

The blond demon appeared slightly startled as he looked behind him, but his smirk quickly returned when he saw the man who spoke. He could just about make out shoulder length black hair and the glinting of multiple ear piercings in the darkness.

"Damn," Akira chuckled. "You've really lost it all, haven't you? You smell human."

"No thanks to you," the other man replied.

"Then leave me in peace. I want to enjoy myself with this beauty," he stroked the soft hair of the young man he still held against the wall. "It'll be a shame to drain him, but how else can I feed? I bore easily with more experienced men, straight men don't taste as good and women don't come into the picture. Same with you, as I recall."

"Same with all from our old order, Akira."

"Indeed. So, what brings you to me? I thought you were working in this city now?"

"I was, but I quit a few days ago. I was seeking you out so I could make you return the powers you took from the Incubus who took mine."

The blond Incubus laughed. "Me return your powers to you? You can't fight me, you know I'm too strong; it's how you couldn't get them from me in the first place. Even if you were able to sate my lust so wonderfully; another mistake of yours. Unless..." he paused for a moment. "Unless you've found a reason to use them again, seeing as it was the agreement we shared if I were to ever return your ability."

"I have, that is why I am here. There is someone I want."

"Oh?" Akira purred, still stroking the hair of his victim. "Humour me."

The black haired male smirked a little. "The Devil Hunter, Dante Sparda."

* * *

_For those who read Shadow Stalker, guess who it is at the end and you get extra cookies! Updates may be slow, as a PhD student I kinda have to work full time ._


	2. A Long Road Ahead

_Thanks to all who reviewed/added and I'm sorry my updates are so late (I've been very busy)!_

_**bitbyboth:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, he's creepy alright and more about him will be revealed in the future... Incubi are fun to write too XD_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thanks for the review and yeah, you scored correctly! :P - extra cookies! And yes, there will be future angst and smexy time (often both at once)!_

_**masterthief-extrodinaire: **Thanks for reviewing! Yup, seme in peril time, Dante's turn! XD_

_**Semjaza:** Thank you for the review! Extra cookies for you too, it is indeed his return! I'm glad you like him too, hopefully I won't destroy his character! XD_

_Right, now onto the next chapter. No real warnings here, but there are a LOT of references... enjoy! (also some fluffyness here)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – A Long Road Ahead**

_Today promises to be a lazy one_, Dante thought as he piled the used breakfast dishes into the sink and immediately forgot about them. He returned to the main office room, the muscles of his bare chest flexing as he stretched leisurely. From the red leather sofa, Nero leaned his head back to glance up at him, a smirk curling to his lips as his eyes drank in the masculine form of his lover. Returning the smirk, Dante sat down next to him, the younger hunter immediately shifting over and sitting in his lap whilst facing away from him. Sighing softly with contentment, the elder nuzzled behind Nero's ear and kissed him there before wrapping his arms about him.

"No calls so far," he murmured. "That's a good sign."

"Oh?" queried Nero, his smirk broadening. "Just the other day you were complaining about having no money and now you're pleased to have no jobs?"

"Yeah, but today I'm more in the mood for you," he started kissing the kid's neck, the feel of his warm, pale skin sending shivers straight to his groin. "Since we have some time to ourselves, how do you wanna spent it babe?"

"Well I think I know exactly how _you_ want to spend it, Dante."

He smirked into his neck. "Bedroom or desk?"

"Sick old pervert."

"It's a legitimate question."

Nero's eyelids slid slowly shut as Dante's hand wandered dangerously close to his denim clad crotch. "Dante..." he whispered.

"How about the desk then?" the elder gently nibbled on the teen's earlobe, tugging on it teasingly. "You can add to those claw marks you made the first time."

"I do wonder sometimes if you think of anything else."

"I'm not completely sex crazed, you know. I can eat my way through an entire pizza and not think about it once."

Nero rolled his eyes skyward. "Anything for pizza, huh?"

"Ah, but when I'm around you, I can't help but think about it."

The kid snorted. "Are you still thinking about it when we're on a mission together?"

"Of course... mostly those that involve a few nights away from home..."

"Okay, what about in the middle of a fight?"

Dante chuckled. "_Especially_ in the middle of a fight."

"How the hell do you manage to even stay alive, old man?"

"Hmm, just the thought of what I can do to you when we return from a mission is enough."

"Why do I get the feeling that you actually plan it all out during battle?"

Dante smirked and licked the shell of his ear. "Because you know me too well."

Nero laughed, about to turn around and kiss his lover, but he was interrupted as the office doors were flung wide open. The elder hunter growled impatiently and glanced at the two women who entered, wondering if they would ever give him a moment's peace with his little fireball. The kid blushed lightly and attempted to move off Dante's lap, but the strong arms still wrapped around his middle forced him to remain put.

"You could knock first," Dante noted, the irritation clear in his voice.

"As if," Lady retorted. "It wouldn't be something I haven't seen before."

"That's because you don't knock!"

The brunette shook her head. "Anyway, we're here for important business."

Dante groaned. "Typical. Just when I think I can have a peaceful day with Nero, you two come barging in a ruin my plans."

"It's what we're here for."

"You sound far too cheerful."

"That's because annoying the hell out of you is my speciality."

Trish chuckled. "I'm sure you'll still find plenty of time for each other, Dante."

The older male grumbled again. "Yeah, yeah. Get to the point, babes."

The blonde sighed and walked over to the old oak desk, perching on the edge while she watched Lady rest Kalina Ann against the wall. "There was a death last night, a few blocks back from Love Planet."

"You're kidding me," Dante glared at her. "What do you think I am, a freelance detective?"

"The whole area smells of demons, not something a human could fake."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Trish paused. "I was wondering if you might recognise the victim."

Dante raised a silvery eyebrow as Lady approached him and handed him a photograph taken with a Polaroid camera. He took it, his arms still wound around Nero as he observed the male corpse on the print.

"Doesn't look familiar," he noted. "Why, do you think I should recognise him?"

"He works for the male escort agency," Trish explained. "I thought you'd slept with most of them, Dante."

Dante blushed a little as he saw Nero frown slightly. "Yeah... but not this kid."

"Wow," Lady remarked. "So there really is a guy in town you haven't screwed."

"I'm not that much of a slut, Lady," the devil hunter grumbled. "Besides, this kid looks pretty young, which makes me think he'd be new to the agency. And yeah, you are right Trish, I have slept with all the guys I know from that place."

"Sick pervert," Nero grumbled.

"Come on Nero, I _am_ nearly ten years older than you! You seriously think I'd be a virgin at my age? _Me_?"

"No... I was just wondering... you know... how many?"

Dante laughed. "You don't want to know that, kid."

"Anyway, back to the point," Trish interrupted, frowning a little as she observed the shirtless older slayer. "As I said, the place smelt like demons had been there, either a few or a powerful one. Given the nature of that escort's death and the fact he was male, I'd say he was killed by an Incubus, which would indicate more to the presence of one stronger devil."

"Incubus, hmm."

"Yes and like I sai, a pretty strong one."

"Think you can handle it?" asked Lady.

"Why should I? This one's got no pay attached to it right?"

"Not exactly. The police have a reward out for anyone who can help catch the killer; if you find the Incubus, I'll collect the reward for you and pay you... a fifth."

"A fifth? How generous."

"Yes it is, considering how big your debt is getting."

Dante glared. "Money really is all you think about, isn't it?"

Lady smirked. "At least I don't think about pizza and sex all the time."

"Aha, there you are wrong! There are actually _three_ things in this world that I think about all the time; _Nero_, sex and pizza."

"Impressive, I didn't realise you were capable of thinking of so many things at once."

"Except when he eats pizza," Nero added. "Then he _only_ thinks of pizza."

The elder pouted. "You're supposed to protect me from these girls, kid."

"When they're being unfair, yes I will. But this is perfectly fair."

"Okay, maybe it is fair... well, except the fact that I'll only be getting a fifth of the pay for this job. The last time I went up against a strong Incubus I... well..."

Trish laughed. "Do tell Dante, even Lady never told me about this one."

"Because it scarred me for life," the brunette mumbled.

"I don't think you want to know," Dante said, quickly.

"Oh I'm not so sure," Nero smirked. "It sounds humiliating, so I really do want to know."

"Thanks, kid."

"Anytime, old man."

The older part devil sighed. "Okay, so I had a job to kill an Incubus once, this was before I'd met Trish so I would have been... probably nineteen, I think. Maybe twenty. He was from one of the four biggest orders of Incubi who hunted male victims, so natural Lady found this exceedingly amusing when she hired me for the mission. Naturally, I went head on and assumed it would be a walkover... boy was I wrong. He was the strongest Incubus I've ever come across and I'd defeated one or two before then with no problem. Against Incubi, I was _always_ tempted to go all the way with them before killing them, but..."

"Seriously, you are some kind of nymphomaniac, aren't you?"

Dante scratched the back of his neck. "Come on, you can't blame me for wanting to get intimate with a cute guy, right? Besides, you haven't been complaining for the past week about my sex drive."

Nero rolled his eyes. "Okay, you win! Now continue, please."

Trish chuckled. "Yes please do, I think I already know where this is going though."

"I'm sure you do," the half devil grimaced. "Okay, so I started hunting the demon and before I knew it, he started hunting me. I recognised him straight away as the target when I saw him; trust me, he was a total babe! Naturally, the way I do things with Incubi is to lead them on and pretend I'm under their influence, then I get rid of them. But this guy knew exactly who I was and what I was doing, thus remaining a few steps ahead of me. He lured me into a hotel one night and I'm sure you can understand me when I say he didn't need to use his aphrodisiac on me! He got me into bed so quickly that I wasn't even aware when he started feeding from me. Luckily, Lady realised I'd be in trouble and she followed us. I was practically unconscious by the time she showed up, either from my lack of energy or the intense pleasure, I will never know. Unfortunately for her, she had to see me being fucked by this Incubus before she could kill him; I passed out straight away and then woke up to be shot myself."

Trish laughed. "No wonder she won't talk about it!"

"Exactly," Lady sighed. "And you know how much I like to brag about saving this ungrateful bastard's life."

"It felt damn good though," Dante added. "I would have been very happy to die right there!"

Nero snickered. "You really do suck, old man. If a strong Incubus gave you that much trouble, I think I'll be beating your ass to the glory on this mission! But be warned, if you do end up in bed with him, I _will_ hurt you."

"No need to worry about that kid, I'm much more experienced now," he gently threaded his fingers through Nero's soft white hair, kissing him on the cheek. "You've never faced Incubi before, so it's you I'm worried about."

The kid snorted. "I'm not addicted to sex like you, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Dante sighed. "Seriously, you need to understand that it doesn't work that way. This escort that was killed..." he tapped at the photograph for emphasis. "He looks barely your age and probably only just started work, meaning he'd most likely be a virgin. It doesn't matter what type of guy you are, when you're lured by an Incubus, it doesn't matter. Obviously wanting it helps, but a powerful one can even tempt straight men."

Nero exhaled deeply and leaned his head back against his lover's shoulder. "Then you'd better look out for me again, Dante."

"Of course," he kissed him again. "Like you'd need to ask."

"I take it you're taking the job?" questioned Lady.

He nodded. "I didn't really have much of a choice, did I?"

"I'll let the police know I'm working on it."

On that note, she walked back towards the double doors, pausing to retrieve Kalina Ann and rest it across her shoulders. She left the office shortly after, Dante sighing and resting his head against the back cushions of the leather sofa. Trish ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, glancing briefly at the two hunters on the couch.

"Be careful," she warned them. "I mean it; and that's both of you."

"I know how to handle an Incubus Trish," Dante growled. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Maybe not, but you have Nero now. You'll need to handle them a bit differently."

"It's alright," Nero assured her. "Now he's told me how he hunts them, I won't feel jealous if he goes along with it."

"That's not what I was referring to. You're Dante's mate Nero and other demons will be able to smell that. To the Incubus, Dante will smell of you and vice versa and he knows that devils mate for life. If either of you try to lure him, he will know straight away what you're trying to do."

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Dante agreed with a sigh. "Never thought of that."

"So you'll have to wait for him to make the first move?" queried Nero.

"We can think about that later babe, for now we just need to locate him."

"I suggest you start at Love Planet," Trish proposed. "Even if the Incubus doesn't show there tonight, you can ask around your former associates and see if they've seen him. Getting a description is always a good place to start. I'd take Nero with you as well Dante; I know you want to protect him, but from what I smelt, you'll need a good back up. Lady and I will be around as well, seeing as the Incubus won't target us."

"But you're still a demon... is he stronger than you?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Then don't fight him, that's my job."

"Wouldn't she be better fighting him than you?" asked Nero, who sounded a little puzzled.

"Not if he's stronger," Dante told him. "Believe me, don't get between an Incubus and his prey, the results are never pretty. I did that with a Succubus once; she was targeting men and... let's just say she found gay men somewhat distasteful because she wasn't good enough to trick them. I attempted to kill her before she could kill her victim and believe me, the results were painful and I was _much_ stronger. They usually take human form and their devil forms are vicious!"

The teen winced. "I'll bare that in mind."

"Just don't screw this up Dante," Trish added. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

* * *

After a mostly peaceful afternoon to themselves, which Nero spent going over some of the basic tactics and abilities Incubi possessed, the two devil hunters left the office and made their way to the strip club. The younger had grown much fonder of the night life in the city during the time he'd spent as Dante's lover, but he had made a point to refuse any offers to go to Love Planet. Mostly, he found the idea of an establishment where people went to watch scantily clad women dance round poles tasteless, even though that wasn't the reason Dante visited. In fact, Dante was the reason he had never wanted to see the place. He was aware that the older man used to pick up male escorts there and, if he were to ever meet any of them, he knew he'd be flooded with feelings of jealousy. No matter how many times he told himself it was expected that Dante had former lovers, he still felt jealous of them. All of them. His devil side growled deeply at the thought, a possessive nature stirring inside.

Eventually, they arrived outside of the dreaded place, Nero feeling uncomfortable already under the glow of the neon pink lights. The elder noticed his mate's discomfort and, without warning, grasped the ex Order member's wrist and dragged him into the alleyway at the side. He pressed the younger man up against the brick wall, kissing him deeply and slipping his tongue inside his moist cavern. He groaned lightly as Nero struggled a little before relaxing into the kiss, blue talons fisting into his silvery hair. After a few moments, he pulled back for air, resting his forehead against the teen's as he caught his breath.

"What was that for?" Nero asked with a chuckle.

"Just making sure you won't be upset with me," Dante replied, kissing him again.

The teen smirked against the elder's lips before gently shoving him away. "Look Dante, I'm sure when I go in there, I'm going to find out things about you that I'll be jealous about. I won't be upset... just... I dunno..."

"Nero baby, you know I love you, okay. Regardless to who we meet in there, the only man I care about right now is you."

"I know that and I love you too," he smiled and gently stroked Dante's stubbly face. "But I will be jealous, at least understand that."

Dante smirked. "Good," he leaned down again until their lips were just brushing together. "Because you're so sexy when you're jealous."

Nero glared at him. "Do it on purpose and I'll kick your ass."

The elder muffled his last words with another kiss, his eyes closing and his mind no longer really focussed on asking escorts if they'd seen a strange man wandering around. He pushed Nero harder against the wall, slipping a knee between his thighs and earning a strangled moan. He deepened the kiss, trying to fight the urge to strip the kid bare and fuck him against the wall. However it was become increasingly difficult as his devil side whispered to him, telling him to mate with the younger man in front of all the escorts to show them who he now belonged to. He had to admit the idea was tempting, but there were more important matters to attend to. Dante broke their passionate lip lock, Nero groaned at the loss of contact.

"Just bear with it babe," Dante whispered.

"If you act like this every time, we should come here more often," Nero panted.

The elder chuckled before lightly pecking him on the lips and pulling him out of the narrow passageway. Nero blushed when he saw crowds of people standing outside the doors of the club, glancing back over his shoulder to check that the alley had been sufficiently dark enough to block anyone's view of them. Taking a deep breath, he followed Dante inside the building, his nose instantly filled with the familiar scent of stale alcohol and the strong odour of sweat. He shuddered inwardly, constantly reminding himself that they were only here in an attempt to track down the Incubus. He felt a strong arm briefly wrap around his waist, smiling softly and leaning against Dante before they walked into the main room.

It was very dark, barely light enough to see and it was only lit up with the brightly coloured lights and the flashing lasers. Nero was pleasantly surprised; by the bar, it was actually possible to completely ignore the stage and the dancers that performed there. The music was a little too loud for his taste, but he'd been to clubs with Dante before and he knew his ears adjusted after a few minutes. He followed his lover over to the bar, looking around as he did so and wondering if he could spot any of the escorts the older man was familiar with.

"I was wondering when you'd come by again!" he heard a woman's voice close by.

He turned back round and saw that one of the barwomen was talking to Dante, leaning against the bar counter. Nero inched a little closer to the elder, feeling his possessive side stirring again even though she was a woman.

"I've been busy, if you know what I mean," Dante winked at her.

"Oh really?" the barwoman smirked. "Out of town this time, huh?"

"Not quite, but I'd like you to meet someone."

He wrapped an arm around Nero's denim clad shoulders and pulled him close to his side, his fingers trailing up one arm until they could brush through the tips of his hair. The kid blushed darkly and he smiled sheepishly at the woman behind the bar, tentatively slipping an arm around Dante's waist.

"This is Nero," the elder told her. "I brought him back from 'out of town'."

"Very nice," the barwoman chuckled. "So, he's your...?"

"Boyfriend."

"Finally going steady, eh? Now this is something new! Nice to meet you Nero."

"Yeah," the kid rubbed at his nose. "Nice to meet you, too."

He listened for a while as Dante ordered drinks and continued talking to the red head, sipping a glass of juice contentedly. Even though it had been a little bit embarrassing, he was glowing inside after being introduced to someone as Dante's boyfriend. He often thought that the elder wanted to keep their relationship between themselves and the girls, but clearly that wasn't the case. Then he remembered Lady telling him that Dante was always forced to keep his sexuality secret, as this sleazy town would definitely discriminate against it; it was the same in Fortuna too. In fact, seeing as the elder frequented this place often before he moved in, it made sense that he had friends in the establishment. Nero smiled. Dante was probably happy to be able to share their partnership with someone other than Lady and Trish.

"Come on kid," Dante's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Huh?" Nero looked up at the older man.

"We need to ask some questions, right?"

He'd almost forgotten about that. "Oh yeah."

Dante observed him for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Nero rolled his eyes. "Yes old man, I'm sure. In all honestly, I'm surprised I haven't met any of your former flings yet."

"Actually you have."

"You're kidding, who?"

Dante smirked. "The car mechanic."

The teen shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Nero followed the elder hunter around the club, his orders to keep looking out for anyone suspicious. He explained that if the Incubus was as powerful as Trish had informed them, he should be able to smell him above the human odours. The younger was perfectly happy to play bodyguard, especially as it kept his concentration away from the men Dante approached. They were exactly as he had pictured them; young, pretty, muscular and eager to please. Of course, it was their job to tempt potential clients, but the way most of them pawed at the red leather clad hunter began to get on Nero's nerves. He bit his lip sharply as one of them draped an arm over Dante's shoulder, his fingers tangling in his white hair and lips whispering into his ear. However, much to the kid's relief, Dante gently pushed the man away and told him hastily that he was already seeing someone. It seemed to spark some curiosity.

"Seriously?" the man asked, sounding disbelieved. "You finally struck the big one, eh?"

Dante chuckled. "You could say that, yeah."

"So, who's the lucky man?"

"Right here!"

Nero immediately found himself tugged to Dante's side again, the warm glowing feeling rising in his chest for the second time that night. There was something immensely satisfying about being introduced to the elder's acquaintances, especially as these were the men Dante had taken to his bed at some point or another. It was satisfying to know that he had something none of them possessed; something that made the half devil fall for him and not them.

"Hmm, he's a real hottie!" the escort noted, eyeing Nero suggestively.

"Just keep your paws off," Dante noted. "He's mine."

"You said you want to ask a question? Is it about Kyle?"

"Is that the name of the kid who was killed?"

"Yes. He was new to the business, I was supposed to meet him here."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, poor kid was probably lured away before I arrived."

Dante sighed. "That's what everyone else said, no one has seen this guy!"

"Maybe not, but the man I was with last night did see someone unusual. He said he saw a guy with streaked blond hair and golden eyes hanging around outside; he also told me he turned up before I arrived. I'm not saying this was the murdered, but his appearance seems unusual and certainly isn't someone I think I've seen."

"Hmm, sounds like the kind of guy Vince would go for."

"Probably, but he quit just over a week ago."

"He quit? Why? I always thought he was one of the best."

The escort nodded. "He didn't say much, but he did seem down about something before he left. Maybe all those guys getting infatuated with him started to depress him, especially when he said he had fallen for someone."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Vince in love? He never told me."

"He wouldn't! He cares for his client's feelings too much."

The elder nodded and thanked the man before turning back to Nero, who looked at him with a vacant expression. He sighed, raising a hand and running his fingers through the locks of the teen's white hair before smiling softly and kissing his forehead. It was beginning to seem unlikely that they'd get any further information, as the other three escorts Dante spoke too also saw no one. It seemed that the new kid was the first of the agency to arrive, meaning the Incubus had left before the rest showed up. It was beginning to make life difficult and Nero could see that the other man was becoming frustrated. In fact, once they'd spoken to the last escort, they were about ready to leave until they were stopped by a deep, smooth voice.

"So you're back then," the man noted. "And with company."

Nero turned round to see who spoke to them, his breath immediately catching in his throat as he observed him. He was stunningly attractive, his shoulder length black hair framing his masculine face beautifully and his body was slender and well sculpted. But his devil side picked up on his scent straight away. He glanced up at Dante, but the elder hadn't seemed to notice anything as he smiled warmly at his acquaintance. Nero looked back at the beautiful man, the scent going to his head and making his vision a little fuzzy. _This guy..._

_

* * *

__Cliffhanger? I think so... I'll try my best to update faster this time, but no promises... stay tuned!__  
_


	3. Not Quite Human

_Firstly, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been very sick and then part of my recovery was spent at London Expo! This chapter was mostly written on the train... which was interesting!_

_**RedValentino:** Thanks for reviewing! No, Vince and Akira are different people, there'll be more about them at some point. Yeah, Dante is a popular guy! It would be interesting to do that oneshot, thanks for suggesting it, I might do it as an extra chapter at the end or something! :)_

_**bitbyboth:** Thank you for the review! Yes, there is indeed some trouble ahead and Dante's certainly the focus this time! XD_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thanks for reviewing! You will see Nero's reaction here... poor kid! Glad you liked Nero being introduced, I enjoy writing a little cuteness!_

_**Semjaza: **Thanks for reviewing and yeah, those girls will never show Dante any mercy! You'll soon see the reaction... it's so fun to write too! XD_

_**blackblade144:** Thanks for reviewing and for the tip! My experience with Incubi in Yaoi tends to be that they can go for men as well as women, or both (a manga called The Devil's Secret by Hinako Takanaga is a good example of this) and as for Sirens, I always asumed they were females who led seamen to their deaths (The Odyssey, I think...). But thanks for pointing it out, because I just needed a male demon that feeds on other men with sex and an Incubus was all I could think of. You certainly weren't flaming, this stuff is useful to discuss, so thanks! :)_

_**Flowing Tears:** Thanks for reviewing chapters 1 and 2! I'm glad you enjoyed Shadow Stalker too, I hope you enjoy this just as much. Nero is going to have a problem with other men after his man I think! XP - I love to see Dante getting in trouble for a change!_

_Cookies for all you awesome people, thanks so much! I realised when writing this chapter that there is going to be a fair bit of man smex in this fic... (I blame my Queer as Folk addiction) hope no one minds! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 – Not Quite Human**

Before Nero could say anything to his partner, the man in red had led them away from the crowded dance floor and back to the bar. The teen could barely keep his eyes off the attractive male, his devil side throwing him half a dozen warnings that Dante didn't seem to be aware of. Though the scent was subtle, it had both a sweet and spicy edge to it; the smell of a demon he had not yet encountered. Even though he did not match the description given to them by the escort, there was no doubt this man was an Incubus. But if this were the case, surely Dante would notice. However, it suddenly came to Nero's head that the elder's strategy was to play along with their advances before dealing a killing blow. Then it was highly likely that he had already noticed what the man was, he was merely biding his time and making sure not to give himself away. But those thoughts failed to convince Nero, as it was clear the two had met before and were familiar with each other.

"I'm surprised to see you here," the beautiful man noted with an alluring smile.

"Well I did say I'd drop by when I returned, Vince," Dante replied, apparently still oblivious to the other man's advances. "Even though I'm not quite here to flaunt my success as it were, I am here none the less."

"Success? In regards to this young man you were infatuated with?"

Dante chuckled awkwardly as he felt Nero's glare. "You could say that..."

Still smiling, Vince turned to glance at the ex-Order member. "How's he been treating you?"

Nero's glare softened into a faint blush. "Err... well, I guess..."

"No need to be shy kid," the elder slipped an arm about his shoulders and grinned down at him. "I've known this guy for years! Nero, this is Vince," he indicated to his acquaintance. "Vince, this is Nero, who I told you about."

"Please to meet you," Vince told the younger.

Nero swallowed nervously as he watched him hold out a hand, his azure eyes instantly flicking back up to the dark orbs of the other man. He reached out to take his hand, a light shiver running through his fingers and up to his shoulder before travelling along his spine. He pulled back quickly, hoping Dante might have noticed something, but he showed no sign of it. The teen scratched the back of his neck, feeling his flesh heating up in response to the alluring gaze he was still locked in. Vince had to be an Incubus and the most frightening thing Nero realised was that his devil half seemed to have no resistance to his touch. In fact, it was difficult trying to ignore the small voice at the back of his mind telling him to forget Dante and to go with his new associate, no matter where he wanted to lead.

"He really is adorable," Vince noted with a smirk, turning his attention back to Dante. "No wonder you were so interested in him; he's exactly your type."

Dante returned the smirk. "Damn right he is."

"See, I knew everything would be alright after all your worrying."

"Oh believe me, I was close to messing up!"

"But you didn't, that's the main thing."

"True. Anyway, I've heard some interesting things about you from the other escorts."

An unreadable expression momentarily flickered across Vince's perfect features. "Oh?"

"Yes... they said that you left the agency."

The former escort smiled briefly. "The news is true."

"I'm surprised. You were always the best at your work and you always used to tell me that there was nothing else you were qualified to do. Are you trying to tell me you've found something better to do than letting men fuck you for a living?"

"Just like you Dante," Vince snorted. "I had decided to move on."

"You mean up town?"

"At first."

"Well, the only place I really know of out of here is Gilgamesh."

"Yes, I remember that you used to go there at the weekends."

Nero frowned slightly as an uncomfortable look came to Dante's face. "I haven't been for a long time."

Vince slowly reached out to gently play with the ends of Dante's silvery hair, his gaze briefly sliding down to Nero, whose devil side was feeling fidgety at that action. "Sounds to me like you have a history with the place? Perhaps a history you've wanted to forget?"

Dante backed away from the former escort. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hmm, that's unlike you. You always used to enjoy long evenings conversing with me before... well, until we took things to another level that is."

Nero growled possessively. "Yeah well, he has _me_ now."

Vince paused for a moment, gazing at the teen with intrigue before smiling absently. "Of course, I'm sorry. It seems like you're both completely loyal to each other, which is absolutely commendable. Old habits die hard."

"No wonder," Dante chuckled. "You were always a natural when it came to seducing men!"

"Coming from you, that is quite a compliment."

The elder laughed. "Thankfully it paid off for me too!"

He hugged Nero closer to him, lazily threading his fingers through the younger male's soft hair. The teen glanced up at him, wanting to tell him to hurry up with the questioning and leave so he could get out of the club and away from Vince. He needed to know if the older man was aware of the situation or whether he was already ensnared in his spell. But for now, he needed to play along just in case it was part of his plan. _Damn it old man, I wish you'd make things clear to me!_

"Fortunately for you," Nero told him. "If I'd have been straight I would have kicked your ass!"

"See why I'm glad it paid off?" Dante told Vince.

"Definitely your type," Vince noted, staring at Nero once again.

"Listen, I'm actually here on business; I've been asking about a death that happened near here recently. I assume you've heard about it?"

He looked back to the older male. "The young kid?"

"Yes. I've only spoken to one guy who seems to know anything."

"Did he see anyone?"

"Just some blond pretty boy type, though apparently he had golden eyes. I thought it seemed like someone you would go for, seeing as you like unusual people; guess that explains why I was always one of your regulars!"

Vince paused for a moment. "Doesn't sound familiar."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd remember someone with that description, Dante."

Dante nodded. "Should have figured, you never forget a client."

"If it was a new guy in town, I also wouldn't know as I don't work for the agency anymore."

The elder hunter sighed. "Well, if you do happen to see anyone with this description, you can always call by the Devil May Cry office and tell me. You've been to my place often enough, I take it you still know how to get there."

He winked at Vince, who smirked slightly. "How could I forget."

"In that case we should head back," Nero cut in, quickly. "I'm feeling rather tired."

Dante looked down at his younger lover. "Of course babe, there's no one else here who'll know anything."

"Then enjoy the rest of the night," Vince told them. "And good look finding the killer."

Nero watched as the former escort wandered off, his finger tips twitching slightly as he remembered his touch. He shuddered inwardly, feeling nervous at the idea of having no defence whatsoever against a creature like Vince. He threaded his fingers with Dante's and tugged on his arm lightly, the elder getting the picture and leading them towards the exit. As they weaved passed the bodies of the crowd, Nero was hit with the unpleasant realisation that Vince was most likely one of the escorts Dante had seen in the past. Which meant if he was an Incubus, the elder would have realised this years ago. But why was he still here? Why was he not part of Dante's collection of demonic skulls? As the teen recalled one of the other escorts mentioning that Vince had been in love with someone before he left, he began to wonder if that someone was his lover. If so, was that the reason why he was still alive? Was he intent on hiding himself from the demon slayer? Was it part of some plan to convince Dante into becoming his mate and leaving him? The kid shuddered again, the action this time not going unnoticed.

"You okay kid?" Dante asked as they left the club.

"Depends how you define 'okay'," Nero grumbled.

"Hey, come here."

Dante wrapped his arms around the smaller form of his mate, holding him close to his muscular body in a loving embrace. Nero immediately relaxed into the man's warmth, a soft smile spreading to his lips as he cuddled closer to his comforting body. He felt fingers thread through his hair and, for a moment, he was able to forget about his worries concerning Vince. A low chuckle rumbled in the other male's throat and slightly rough lips pressed against his forehead.

"Don't worry babe," Dante told him, softly. "I have no interest in those guys anymore."

"That wasn't my concern Dante!" Nero exclaimed, pushing away from his embrace. "My concern was the way you were acting around Vince like he was just an ordinary guy!"

The elder looked puzzled. "He is an ordinary guy... a beautiful one maybe, but just a guy."

Nero blinked. "Are your senses working right, old man?"

"They're always working, kid. Why?"

"Because there's no other way of looking at it, Vince is an Incubus!"

Dante stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Don't be ridiculous! He may be stunningly attractive and he certainly knows what he's doing when it comes to seducing men, but he's no Incubus. He's just a damn good escort!"

"That's not what I meant! I could smell it on him."

"I know, he wears really nice cologne, it's part of his charm."

Nero scowled at him. "Damn it, will you pay attention to me for once! I may not have encountered Incubi before, but can tell the difference between a demon and a glorified prostitute! My devil side reacted to him and I know full well that whatever he is, I don't have any defences against him!"

"Should I be getting jealous?"

"Should I try kicking you in the head?"

Dante chuckled. "There's nothing to be concerned about, kid. I've known Vince for nearly ten years, he was one of the first escorts I started seeing after the incident with my brother. Without him, I probably wouldn't be so open about my sexuality, so he's always been a good influence in my life, even if it was only about sex. I don't think I know of many men who would refuse Vince and, as he said, old habits die hard. He would probably try and attract you without even thinking about it! Just don't let him, okay."

"Dante..."

"He's human, Nero. Trust me, I've asked those questions myself."

The teen sighed. "I know what my demon senses were telling me and that was _not_ it."

"So you want to trust your devil side over someone who's known the guy for years?"

Nero paused for a moment, hating the way the older man could force him into a corner so easily. He growled lowly and pushed past him, refusing to argue with him in the middle of the street when it was more appropriate to do so back at the office. Dante smirked and followed his mate, not bothering to rush and catch up to him as his eyes enjoyed the view that he was presented with. The strong wind was enough to blow the kid's long denim coat out of the way, allowing him the luxury of gazing upon that firm ass he knew too well. He licked his lips as he mentally undressed the younger male, fighting off the urge to run after him, throw him over his shoulder and carry him back to Devil May Cry. He'd certainly be on the receiving end of his Devil Bringer if he attempted something like that in a public place.

However once they arrived back at Devil May Cry and were back inside, Dante was quick to release his control. As soon as Nero removed his coat and hung it up on the rack, the elder ran straight up to him and wrapped his arms around him. The younger moaned softly as lips and teeth latched onto his neck, trailing higher up to his jaw and eventually to the soft skin below his ear. He moaned louder as Dante nibbled affectionately at his earlobe, one hand trailing down his torso and under the hem of his navy undershirt. The tips of his fingers gently caressed Nero's pale skin, tracing the defined lines of his abdomen up to a perky nipple. His fingers pinched the nub lightly, tearing another moan from the teen's soft lips.

"Damn you're sexy," Dante whispered into his ear.

"Dante..." Nero breathed. "We still n-need to... t-to talk..."

"Hmm, about what?"

Dante lowered his head back down to kiss and lick at Nero's neck, his other hand sliding down to his belt buckle. The kid's breathing increased as fingers unclasped the fastening of his leather belt, his back unconsciously arching at the touch. He panted heavily as Dante popped open the button on his blue jeans and dragged down the zipper, the elder's fingers trailing back up to the waistband of his black boxers.

"A-About the..." Nero gasped as Dante's fingers gently tickled the trail of soft white hair below his navel. "The Incubus... about Vince..."

"I told ya babe," Dante murmured. "He's just a guy. I only want you."

The teen was about to respond, but all he could do was moan as his lover's hand crept inside his boxers to grasp his manhood. It wasn't until that moment Nero realised how turned on he was, his moans suddenly increasing in volume as Dante's warm hand started stroking and squeezing. It may have been the effects of the Incubus still running through his system, but he didn't care as he spun round in his mate's arms and crushed their lips together. The older hunter closed his eyes as he felt Nero's lips mesh against his, his free arm snaking around his slim waist. He deepened the kiss slowly, licking the teen's lips and eventually pushing into the moist cavern that lay beyond.

The glowing blue claws of Nero's demonic arm laced through Dante's silvery locks, tangling strands around the digits and fisting as he pulled his head further down. A low groan sounded from Dante as Nero ground their hips together, the straining bulge in the red leather forcing a smirk across the younger's lips. A little aggressively, he shoved the elder back against the wall, slipping a knee between his thighs and forcing a louder groan from the man. Nero smiled alluringly as he observed the lustful look in Dante's ice blue orbs, the need for sex beginning to cloud both of their judgements.

"I take it you don't need to talk anymore?" asked the older male.

The younger snickered. "Damn right."

Within seconds, they were kissing again, their intense lip lock spreading a feeling like wild fire through both men. Dante walked Nero over to one of the couches, pushing his lover back into the red leather and straddling his hips. He ground against him, his eyes sliding shut at the lustful moan emitted by the man beneath him. The teen reached up with both hands and pushed Dante's red leather trench coat over his shoulders, attending to the buckles across his chest as the coat was discarded. He pulled down the zipper on his black leather shirt, sliding the ribbed blue flesh of his Devil Bringer along the elder male's exposed chest.

Dante smirked, lowering his head and taking the zip of Nero's red hoodie between his teeth before dragging it slowly down. With his mate's help, he removed it along with the navy tank top and immediately lavished the pale skin revealed to him with his lips and tongue. Nero moaned loudly, claws digging into Dante's lightly tanned flesh as he tore the black shirt from his lover's muscular body. His moans were silenced with a kiss, eyes closing as he felt hands tug his jeans and boxers down over his hips. He bucked up into the man above him, rubbing his arousal against Dante's leather clad thigh and feeling electric sensations coursing through him. He panted heatedly as Dante broke their kiss to strip off his trousers, his erection twitching with excitement when he saw the man wore nothing underneath. This was nothing unusual; the perverted demon hunter often went commando and Nero couldn't understand why he was reacting so strongly. However, his lust clouded mind pushed all coherent thought from his brain as Dante kissed him again, their hardened lengths rubbing together.

"Fuck you're horny aren't you?" Dante murmured.

"So are y-you," Nero moaned.

The elder chuckled. "Babe, I'm _always_ horny. You however..."

He choked back a moan as Nero's devil arm snaked down between their bodies and wrapped around both of their erections, stroking them together roughly. Forgetting the whole thing, Dante buried his face into the kid's neck, licking over his pulse as he enjoyed the ministrations of the arousing warmth from his mate's Devil Bringer. Both men moaned erotically as Nero sped up the pace of his hand, pumping harder and squeezing their heads together. Dante shifted his weight so he could place a hand over Nero's, his fingers gently brushing against blue talons before touching the hard, heated flesh beneath. He forced the teen to pump faster, his breathing becoming erratic as he listened to the loud, masculine groaning from his lover.

Dante gently thrust his hips forward into Nero's grasp, creating more friction that excited the hot coil tightening below his navel. With his free hand, he took Nero by the chin and brought their lips together, kissing him softly and smiling against his lips as human fingers wound into his white hair. He deepened the kiss moments later, their tongues tangling together in the humid warmth between them as their strokes become rougher and more desperate. Both men thrust their hips together, Nero's back arching as pleasure overwhelmed his senses and sent him soaring to heights he swore only Dante could know where to lead. Dante released him from the kiss, shifting and sucking lightly on his earlobe as he forced Nero's devil hand to keep going.

"D-Dante..." Nero moaned. "I... I'm close..."

"Keep going," Dante grunted.

"Shit... I'm s-so... _fuck_..."

He moaned into his mate's ear. "_Nero_..."

The teen felt a long shudder penetrate his entire body, a burning sensation in his nerves causing his skin to flush with heat. His azure eyes tinted with red as he felt his climax approaching, his demonic arm flickering wildly as he held back his Trigger. Both men moaned loudly as they came together, hot fluid searing across their chests and creating a sticky mess between them. Dante panted as his hips pumped shallowly, his eyes closed from the warming sensation still aroused from his partner's arm. However, Nero hadn't softened one bit and his mind was still hazy, his devil side demanding to take his lover. It had been jealous seeing all of Dante's previous lovers, whether there had been nothing between them or not and it craved possession.

Dante raised his head to observe his mate, his nose still burning with the scent of arousal from the man beneath him. He gasped sharply as Nero flipped them over, pressing him back into the red leather couch and rubbing his still erect manhood against his abdomen. The elder moaned softly, stroking through Nero's hair with both hands. His human reasoning was confused as to why the younger male was acting in such a way, but his devil half ordered him to ignore it. Yes, it was unusual for Nero to still be aroused immediately after an orgasm, but where was he to refuse something when it was offered? His devil side's argument won as he felt Nero nip at his neck and slowly stroke his member, his eyes sliding shut as he submitted.

Nero smirked against Dante's neck as he felt his strong body relax beneath him. He had only topped once before in their relationship and it was something the elder had not objected to. He pressed two blue digits against Dante's lips, his mate getting the idea and sucking them into his mouth. The teen moaned softly, lowering his head to lick across his muscular chest as he felt a talented tongue entwine around his talons. He withdrew the fingers after a few moments, creating a wet trail along Dante's torso until he slipped them between the elder's legs to tease his entrance. The elder part devil sighed contentedly, gently bucking his hips down against the fingers as they tested his patience. Nero smirked and licked along the throbbing blue vein on the underside of his cock, enjoying the taste of salty fluids that gathered near the tip.

"Hurry up Nero," Dante moaned, threading his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Hmm, want me that badly?" Nero teased.

"You know that all too well."

Performing to his lover's wishes, Nero slowly slipped his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and into the velvet heat that lay beyond. Soft pants and groans escaped Dante's lips as the younger male stretched him gently, each thrust of his claws getting painfully close to his prostate. At once, his hips arched up off the couch and he moaned wantonly, stars splashing his vision as Nero hit the sweet spot inside him.

"Oh shit..." he panted. "Oh please Nero... fuck me..."

Nero chuckled. "Now who's horny?"

"Both of us, just do it, please!"

The kid withdrew his fingers. "Turn over."

Not caring how desperate he felt at the mercy of his younger partner, Dante rolled over onto his front, a shuddering gasp breaking his voice as his hardened shaft rubbed against the cool leather of the sofa. Nero gently kissed along Dante's muscular shoulder blades, moulding their bodies together and rubbing his strong thighs with both hands.

"Remember Dante," Nero's voice was laced with lust as he positioned himself at his mate's entrance. "You're _mine_."

He thrust in heavily, Dante moaning loudly as his prostate was hit head on. He rested his head on his folded arms, eyes closed and heavy grunts escaping his lips with each roll of Nero's hips. The only other time he had been topped by the younger was when he decided to teach him how; then, the kid had been very inexperienced and it had taken time to show him what not to do. Now, it seemed his lessons had paid off and Dante felt like rethinking how often they would switch positions in the bedroom.

"You like this, huh?" asked Nero as he licked behind Dante's ear. "All of me, thrusting into you like this?"

"Oh," Dante purred. "You've... ah-been around me... t-too long..."

He trailed off with a wanton moan as Nero picked up a bruising pace, slamming repeatedly into his prostate until their bodies slid together perfectly with their sweat. Dante reached behind with one arm to grasp Nero's buttocks, rocking his hips backwards to meet his motions and bringing them harder together. Even on the bottom, he preferred to set the pace, no matter how much Nero wanted to be in control. He growled possessively as Nero tried to fight him for dominance, arching his back as his lover slipped in deeper and set his nerves ablaze. His growls quickly became moans again, his fingers tightening their grip on the cheek of Nero's ass and leaving red marks.

Nero's devil side purred as he sat back a little, watching as he pumped his arousal in and out of Dante's firm backside. His rubbed circles into the older man's lower back with his human hand, increasing the pace once again. He felt his lover's muscles working as he bucked his hips back to meet his thrusting, moans escaping his own lips as he felt his second release forming. He pressed the ribbed palm of his devil arm against Dante's back, pushing up along his flesh until he could fist his claws in his white mop. He shoved the elder's head against the red cushions, lowering his head to lick along his neck up to his ear.

"Fuck Nero," Dante moaned. "You really... _f-fuck_..."

"Who belongs to you?" Nero demanded, slowing his thrusts a little but keeping them hard.

"Hmm... you do, baby... ah yes...!"

"And who do you belong to?"

The elder moaned again. "Ah... y-you!"

"Then say it Dante, say my name. Let me hear you!"

"N-Nero... ah-Nero!"

Nero's devil side purred with satisfaction at that, hearing Dante's responding immediately. He picked up the pace again, his human hand travelling back to his hip and digging his nails in harshly as he slammed into the muscular body beneath him. Dante was practically screaming with desire, releasing Nero's buttocks in favour for pumping himself to the spine breaking rhythm. He moaned his mate's name with every thrust, his voice occasionally catching in his throat as he felt his second climax approaching. He bit his lip as Nero sunk his teeth into his neck, not wanting to give his younger lover the full satisfaction of seeing him come completely undone. However as he felt his hard pounding become erratic, he failed to control himself.

"Ah _fuck_... NERO!" he screamed.

He came hard over his hand and the couch, feeling a burning fluid enter him moments later as Nero followed. Dante sighed shakily and collapsed against the leather cushions, the weight of Nero pressed over him feeling comforting as pleasure still soothed his body. The younger hunter pushed himself up slightly, planting several soft kisses on the elder's neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

Dante smiled. "Love you too Nero," he replied.

Nero kissed him again. "I think we showed who we belong to."

"Yeah, I can certainly agree with that."

Both men jumped slightly at the sound of a female voice interrupting them, their heads turning to the double doors of the office. Lady stood there with a smirk on her lips, her sunglasses resting on top of her head and Kalina Ann standing up on the floor beside her. Nero groaned as his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, burying his face into Dante's damp hair. The elder hunter grinned at the huntress, not caring that she could quite clearly see that his lover was still inside him with cum oozing down his thighs.

"You wanted something?" he asked, casually.

"Just checking to see if you found that Incubus Trish told you about," the brunette replied.

"We checked. Found nothing though."

"I see. Well, at least you tried. I explained to the police that I had someone working on the job, so if someone else is killed, they're going to leave the scene for you to see after they've done their inspections."

"Am I still going to get paid?"

"If you bring them the culprit, yes."

Dante nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Lock the doors if you're going to do _that_ down here."

"I always said you should knock first."

She smirked. "I'll shoot you if I see something like this again."

The half devil snorted. "Okay, okay! I'll lock the damn doors."

"Good," Lady flipped her shades back down. "Be seeing you."

She picked up her rocket launcher and rested it back over her shoulders, leaving the Devil May Cry office. Dante chuckled, reaching back with one hand and ruffling Nero's soft hair. The teen groaned into his neck, but he felt too exhausted to move.

"Don't worry kid," he assured him. "She's seen it before."

"After I've had some sleep, I'm so going to kick your ass, old man," Nero grumbled.

* * *

_Unfortunately for Nero, Vince is very strong and can make you horny with a handshake... more on the way soon, hopefully I'll get writing quicker this time!_


	4. Past Wounds

_Sorry this is so late, I'm going through a very rough patch and my inspiration/motivation is practically non-existent, hence the long time taken to write this... I'm trying my best to get back on track, so please bear with me!_

_**Flowing Tears**: Thanks for reviewing! I always love the 'nice guy is actually a demon, oh damn' type scenarios! XP - love the idea of Nero referring to Dante as being a fair maiden there, by the way!_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thanks for the review! I've always seen Nero as being a possessive type, almost as much as Dante and definitely not always a bottom! Glad that Vince scares you too, it's the kind of effect I'm trying to aim for!_

_**Warrior Nun:** Thank you for reviewing! I had Nero as being dominant because of the Incubus effect, that combined with being jealous triggered his devil side to get all possessive. That and I'm personally not a fan of set 'uke' and 'seme' roles with these two._

_**Semjaza:** Thanks for the review, glad you liked possessive Nero (I love him like that...)! You might have to fight Trish for Lady though! XP_

_**Simca:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, I see Dante/Nero as being one of those pairings where they switch positions every now and then, because Nero on top is special! XD_

_**TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames:** Thanks for the review and it's great that you're back and done with disappearing! Hopefully I will be soon too! XD_

_**BattleGoddess126:** Thanks for reviewing! And you're not behind on reviewing, because I'm so behind on the writing... I like Incubi too (the gay ones anyway...) because they do appear a fair bit in fantasy yaoi._

_**Rin Aoi:** Thanks for reviewing but, now I don't mean this in a bad/offensive way so please don't take it that way, but that's really not how a lot gay relationships work... there is no 'female' role, they're both males, be it top or bottom and I'd personally feel awkward if someone tried to refer to me as being a 'girl' in a relationship, just because I'm uke/bottom (I'm sure some don't mind/care). Though as to why Nero takes the top here, it's the Incubus effect making his devil side need to claim Dante. Again, please don't take this response in a bad way, I don't mean it offend you._

_**Evil-Snow-Bear:** Thanks for reviewing and yeah, Nero depriving Dante of sex would be a suitable punishment! Kid really needs to push the old man down a few notches!_

_Thanks guys for reviewing/favouriting and again, I can't apologies enough for being so behind on updates... I can't promise much at this stage, but I'm hoping I'll find the time to start the next chapter tonight! Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 – Past Wounds**

Nero groaned as he slowly woke from sleep, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room. He yawned softly, peeking at the alarm clock on the bedside table and growling with disgust at the fact he had woken up so early in the morning. It was barely past four. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and was immediately greeting by a dull ache in his lower abdomen. He smirked to himself as he remembered the previous day. After managing to top Dante so wonderfully, he had initially been concerned over how strongly meeting Vince had affected him; just a simple handshake followed by a few teasing touches from his older lover and he was gone in an instant. However, he hadn't been complaining afterwards when Dante decided to return the favour before they both passed out for a long sleep. They'd spent the rest of the day shut up in their bedroom, enjoying pleasures that only the other could give. It was the first time that either of them had ever chosen sex over food, the latter being forgotten when they'd exhausted themselves to the point they fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Nero chuckled, turning over to his other side slightly so he could observe the sleeping face of the older half devil. One of Dante's muscular arms was lightly draped across his middle, his fingers gently brushing the flesh along his side. A softer smile graced the teen's features as the elder shifted in his sleep, his face moving to nuzzle the inside of his neck. The arm around him dropped lower and tightened around his waist, his body being pulled closer to the comforting warmth of the other male. Nero sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around the elder's neck, his fingers lightly wafting through his white locks as he pulled his head a little closer. It was no surprise to the younger hunter that this did not wake his lover, as Dante could sleep heavily enough at this time in the morning to completely ignore a blazing fire right under his nose. However, he still couldn't help but imagine the feel of the elder's lips smirking against the skin on his neck and a hot tongue licking over his quickening pulse.

"I'm not that light a sleeper, kid," Dante mumbled.

Nero almost jumped in surprise at that, a low chuckle from the rousing hunter suggesting he had felt the kid's muscles tense. He wanted to ask the older man if he'd been able to read his thoughts at that moment, but he was only able to manage a moan as lips slowly kissed along his neck and up to his ear. A hot tongue licked the lobe affectionately, a pleasant shiver running along the ex Order member's spine at the intimate contact. He rolled completely onto his side, Dante's arms coming up around him and lips meshing with his immediately. Nero let himself go, feeling his flesh heat up involuntarily and that same heat travel straight to his groin. Part of him wanted to shove the elder away, especially seeing as he was beginning to feel pangs of hunger from having nothing to eat yesterday. However, his devil side begged to differ, ignoring the rumble in his stomach in favour of the feelings Dante was arousing through every inch of his body.

"Up for more, eh?" asked the elder hunter with a snicker. "Didn't we get enough yesterday?"

"Shut u-up... old man..." Nero panted.

He moaned loudly as Dante rolled them over so he was pinned beneath the stronger body, both men failing to hear the sound of the large wooden doors opening downstairs. Nero wrapped both arms about Dante's neck, the blue talons of his Devil Bringer latching into silvery hair and pulling his head closer as they kissed fiercely. The elder smirked into the kiss, one hand slipping down the length of his mate's lithe body and gently wrapping around his growing erection. Nero moaned again, arching his back beneath Dante and rubbing their hips together.

"Damn Nero," Dante groaned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little bit of an addiction."

"You're one to t-talk..." Nero murmured.

"Yeah, but I'm able to admit it at least."

"I'm not addicted! You're just..." the kid choked back another moan. "Persistent."

Dante chuckled. "Damn right I am."

However, before he had the chance to reach into his bedside table for a tube of lube, the door to the bedroom burst open. Nero gave a short yelp of shock at that, mentally kicking himself for making such an embarrassing sound. Dante rolled back off his mate, sitting up and glaring in the direction of the door as the light was switched on. The younger hunter blushed deeply when he saw Trish standing there with one hand on her leather clad hip, both hands instantly pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"What the fuck Trish?" Dante growled. "Hasn't Lady told you to knock yet?"

The blonde demon blinked, somewhat surprised. "Actually, I was expecting to have to kick your ass out of bed. I recalled from when I used to live here that you could sleep through practically anything save a bullet to the head."

The elder smirked. "Or my boyfriend sucking me off."

Nero glared at him. "I was _not_!"

"True, but how long would it have been until you were?"

"Sometimes I do just like to watch you, Dante."

"Aw, I'm honoured."

He ruffled the teen's hair, smirking as the glare became harsher.

Trish rolled her eyes skyward. "That aside, I'm here with more information about your job."

"Oh?" queried Dante. "The Incubus strikes again, right?"

She nodded. "A young man was killed in his motel room last night; his body was discovered by his male lover. In fact, I believe you know the guy who died. He called himself Striker; he was a former hustler who hung around here begging for your affections for a few days until you finally gave in. You were actually with him for longer than a night."

"Oh yeah, I remember Striker. Cute kid under all that tough-guy visage he put on."

"Seemed like he'd actually settled down. The guy who came back to find him dead said they'd been together for about a year. Such a shame for him to end in such an unpleasant way, after all he'd been through."

"Death by Incubus isn't all that unpleasant, Trish."

"Please, can we take this seriously for a moment?"

"I am serious! Maybe it's unpleasant for women who a targeted by Incubi, but from my experience, I didn't find it bad at all!"

Growling lowly, Nero curled back the claws of his Devil Bringer, the blue flesh glowing madly as he moved to aim a punch at the older male. Dante chuckled nervously, slipping an arm around his lover's shoulders and trying to cool him off.

"Where was he killed?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In the motel on the edge of town," Trish replied.

"I take it it's the same deal as last time?"

The demonic woman sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. I checked it out after Lady said the police left the scene and I noticed a different scent immediately. Definitely an Incubus as before, but not the same one."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Stronger?"

"No, not stronger. Powerful yes, but not as strong as the first one. In fact, from the scent of this Incubus, I'd say it was the first time he'd actually killed."

"I thought Incubi had to kill?" Nero asked, a confused expression crossing his young features.

"Not always. Some Incubi, usually the type who hunt male victims, prefer to not kill their prey, just drain them enough to satisfy their hunger and force the victim into a deep sleep. They need to hunt more often in this fashion and they certainly won't be able to get as powerful as the first one I noticed, but it's enough. In fact, the Incubus in question here is surprisingly strong for someone who's killed for the first time."

"Why do they do that? Not kill, I mean."

"No idea, in all honesty."

"Who could blame them," Dante shrugged. "Why kill a hot guy when you can feed from him a second time? My theory for this is simply that Incubi who hunt men and choose not to kill simply have good taste!"

"No wonder you ended up falling for one," Nero glared at him.

"Come on kid, I wasn't _that_ much of a slut."

"Your argument is less than convincing."

"Okay, so I've enjoyed a few good looking men in my time, what guy hasn't? Well, ignoring those unlucky enough to have been brought up in a tight ass place like Fortuna."

Nero sighed. "I'm not going to win here, am I?"

"Sure you are, babe. Who do you think is in my bed right now, hmm?"

The teen smiled a little, closing his eyes as Dante kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry to break this up, but you should get over there," Trish interrupted. "I'm happy to keep a look out for you seeing as you have other missions to do, but you're the ones who should be hunting him. I don't care much for Incubi."

"More of a Succubus woman, right Trish?" Dante smirked.

She glared, harshly. "You're walking a very rocky path, Dante."

"Alright, alright!" he raised his arms in defeat. "We're going!"

"You'd better," the blonde turned to leave. "And remember to be careful, I still have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Two Incubi could get incredibly messy."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"You'd better."

Within an hour or so of getting up, and Nero forcing Dante's hands out of his jeans, the two devil hunters were in the elder's red convertible and driving out to the motel. Nero glanced at his older lover every so often, trying to decipher what he was thinking, but he just looked simply bored. From his time at Devil May Cry, the ex Order member had quickly realised that Dante only ever got excited about missions when there were plenty of strong things to kill. If it was anything else, especially if it required logic and problem solving, the son of Sparda grew bored exceedingly quickly. Nero had to smirk at that thought; he preferred the missions that required a bit of thought as it always provided him with an opportunity to show the elder part devil up.

"Distracted much kid?" Dante asked, glancing at him briefly out of the corner of his ice blue eyes.

"Huh?" Nero mumbled, a pink flush rising to his cheeks at the realisation he'd been staring at the other man for quite a while.

The elder laughed. "I know I'm hot, but you don't have to drool over me _all_ the time."

The teen glared. "I was _not_ drooling!"

"Speak much to your devil side, babe?"

Nero blinked, but blushed when he realised how loudly his demon side had been purring in the back of his mind just by simply looking at his mate. Dante chuckled, the kid's blush deepening as he heard the deep growl of the other's devil side in appreciation of his own. He looked away immediately, feeling almost embarrassed by that. After all the years of being hated and isolated by the townsfolk of Fortuna, Nero had constantly ignored the devil side of him as well as hiding his arm. On the other hand, Dante was perfectly in tune with his other half, right to the point where he could easily understand Nero's inner devil through the bond they shared. He really needed to learn a lot from the older male, something he hated to admit to himself never mind aloud. But it was true. In fact, it would also be beneficial for their missions. Humans couldn't sense each other over long distances, but a demon could tell whether their mate was in trouble even if they were far away. Dante had proven that point on a mission a day or so after the incident with the Shadow Stalker.

After many moments of brooding over this fact, Nero soon grounded himself back in reality as they pulled into the motel car park. The teen picked up on a slightly spicy scent emanating from the run down building, something about it triggering his memory. The scent was familiar. He glanced over at Dante as he stepped out of the driver's seat, but the elder hadn't shown any sign that he recognised the smell. Shrugging it off for a moment, the teen opened the door and got to his feet, slamming it shut and following the elder hunter over to the motel building. The owner was not in the reception area, but the two men quickly caught sight of a familiar face. Lady stood there waiting for them, swinging a room key around her index finger.

"You took your time," she remarked. "Trish called me over an hour ago."

"Didn't your girlfriend remind you that I take a long time to get up in the morning?" Dante replied, grumbling a little.

Lady chuckled. "Actually she's always been under the impression that it doesn't take you very long at all to get _up_ in the morning."

The man in red smirked. "Especially with this cute little punk next to me."

Nero growled as Dante reached for him, backing away from his grasp. "Shut up, old man."

"I never recall you complaining about this, kid."

The teen was about to reply, however he was interrupted by the sound of Lady loading one of her guns threateningly. "I didn't expect you to be up and ready for this mission, however I would have expected you to take things a little more seriously. I don't fancy saving your ungrateful ass from this Incubus in the same manner as the last time!"

She tossed the key at Dante, who caught it with an awkward expression on his face. Nero had to smirk on that as he recalled the story, making a mental note that if Lady could use it as a form of blackmail, then he could use it as a way to get one over him. It was unlike the elder hunter to feel uncomfortable about something on any level, even if it was relatively minor, hence the younger felt it was a weapon he could use.

"Did Trish explain that things may be different this time?" queried the brunette.

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "I'll give things a full check out, though don't expect anything. Incubi don't like to be caught, seeing as hunting is the only way they can survive. That and they're very good at what they do."

"So you keep saying," Nero grumbled.

"Sorry babe, but these things have to be said."

"I know."

"Hey," the older male ruffled the younger's hair. "I won't let anything happen, okay."

"You'd better stick to that, old man."

On that note, the two devil hunters headed over to the motel room in question, leaving Lady to head back home on her bike. Nero followed the more experienced hunter over to the badly painted green door, his demonic senses tingling with the same spicy scent he'd picked up before. He racked his brain trying to figure out why it was so familiar, partly being distracted by Dante unlocking the door with the key he'd been given. When the door was shoved open, notably rather violently as it fitted somewhat poorly in the frame, the scent hit Nero much more forcibly. The heaviness of it almost made him feel drowsy, but the spiciness kept his senses burning enough to counteract the effect. He shook his head, taking a step into the room after Dante had moved and was no longer blocking the entrance.

"Trish was right," the elder noted. "Different Incubus alright."

"And is this the first victim he's killed?" Nero inquired.

"Smells like it."

The teen quirked an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"If you breathe in enough of the scent, you can smell blood. That's something you only tend to notice with young Incubi or those who haven't killed before. After so many deaths, the scent of blood just dissolves into the demon's own scent."

"I see."

Nero took in a deep breath, almost feeling lightheaded as the spicy aroma flooded his nostrils. But then he noticed it; intermingled with the unique scent was a metallic hint of blood, something that could not be mistaken for anything else. However something else hit him a few moments after. There was something sweet about this scent and it made him shiver deep inside, his skin beginning to warm up in response to the sensation. He rubbed at his nose briefly when he felt his ears burning, but stopped as sudden realisation hit him in the gut. Everything about this was too familiar; the spicy aroma, the sweetness and the warmth spreading to every part of his body. They were the exact same feelings he had felt around Vince in Love Planet.

"Dante, I think I..."

The ex Order member cut himself short when he laid eyes on his mate, who was standing across the room by the bed. He watched as the older male sat down on the edge of the slightly worn mattress, his fingers absently tracing the pale skin on the deceased boy's face. Nero felt a slight twinge of guilt in his heart at that moment. He'd always been jealous whenever he was reminded of Dante's previous lovers and one night stands, but he'd never stopped to think about how his partner felt about them. He had never hidden his jealousy from the other hunter and, looking at it now, it was an almost selfish thing to do. During his life in Fortuna, Nero had forever been taught that relationships should only be about love and should be chosen carefully. All in all, he'd never fully understood Dante's need to flirt with every man he came across but now, he was almost closer to understanding it. Being a half devil in a world full of humans was probably a very lonely existence and Dante probably wanted to take anything when it was offered.

Sighing lightly, Nero crossed the room to stand by his lover, gently resting his human hand on one strong shoulder. Dante glanced at him briefly before smiling softly and turning back to observe the deceased male, the fingers of his hand now lightly wafting through his light brown locks. The look in the elder's sky blue eyes was something Nero had never seen before. In the relatively short time he'd known the man, he'd never once seen him looking so sad and being so still, with the exception of the time Nero yelled at him after a few days of living with him. Of course, he had expected that Dante would have fallen in love with men other than himself but somehow, he'd never given it any thought. It didn't help that the older male was a complete slut and used to trawl clubs and bars looking for a guy to bring home for the night. His mate was also kind and sensitive, so was it really so difficult to believe that he'd fallen in love before? Nero closed his eyes and wrapped his arms about Dante's muscular shoulders, gently nuzzling into the crook of his neck. For once he felt like the asshole.

"I'm sorry," the teen whispered.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "For what kid?"

"For being such an asshole."

"Now why do you think that?"

Nero blushed against Dante's neck. "Because I'm just... just a jealous lover."

The elder chuckled, running the fingers of his free hand through the kid's hair. "And you're damn hot when you're jealous too. Don't beat yourself up about it, babe. If you'd had any lovers before me, I know I'd be jealous."

"But I never stopped to think how you felt in your past relationships."

Dante sighed. "You win some, you lose some. What else is there to say?"

Nero pulled back to observe his partner. "Did you love this guy?"

"I was with Striker for a few days, that's all."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah, maybe I did. But it's in the past now; no point dwelling on it."

Nero bit his lower lip. "If you loved him, why only a few days?"

"Because letting him go was the best thing for him. With me, it'd be no different to him hustling other guys; I'd comfort him, have sex with him and in return, give him a place to live and help feed him. He needed to be in a relationship that was stable, not with a guy like me who craves sex too much and always has to put his job first. If you really love someone, you have to do what's best for them."

The teen smiled a bit. "Guess you're a lot less of an asshole than I thought."

Dante chuckled. "I try my best."

"What'll you do with him?"

"Nothing," the elder hunter got to his feet. "Striker had a lover, it's only fair that he handles it now. I've remember the scent of this Incubus, now we've got to try and track it down before someone else gets hurt."

"Then where do we start?"

"Well, if he's still in town, best place to start is roaming the bars. If all else fails, we'll need to go to Love Planet again."

"Is there seriously no easier way?"

"Afraid not kid, Incubi are the worst damn demons to hunt."

Dante made to leave the room, leaving Nero to stand alone for a few moments observing the almost peaceful body of the young man. Sighing, he too left and joined his mate outside, shivering slightly against the biting cold of winter. He jumped slightly as the elder took his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"You're different, you know that Nero?" he noted, not really as a question.

"Really?" Nero rubbed his nose, his cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"I don't have to hide anything from you and work is part of our relationship. We're both part devils and that makes such a difference. I know that no matter what happens, I can love you and still keep you by my side. That's how important you are to me."

The ex Order member grinned. "Come on ya big softy. We've got demons to hunt."

* * *

As night grew in, the small out of town motel had quietened down after the initial rush during the morning. The police had cleared the crime scene after the hunters from Devil May Cry showed up, the body of the young man being taken away so his lover could deal with a proper burial. The blond Incubus Akira stood quietly on top of the motel's roof, watching as the light of day disappeared below the horizon, snowflakes still visible under the orange streetlamp glow. He growled slightly, closing his eyes as he felt a ring of red line his iris; he had not fed since the young escort at Love Planet. He had been too preoccupied with other things to have the time to feed, especially while he was being hunted by Devil Hunter Dante. But it was something he should have expected. Every time he lay with _him_, his hunger would come back in full force.

He opened his eyes again as he caught a waft of a gentle, spicy fragrance fill his senses. Glancing down into the car park below, he watched as Vince approached the building, key already in hand to open the door to one of the rooms. Akira narrowed his eyes; he was alone. He waited until the other Incubus stopped outside one of the rooms, opening the door and disappearing inside. Sighing lightly, the blond demon leapt from the building's roof and landed in front of the door, a sudden noise within informing him Vince knew he was there. Within seconds, the door was ripped open forcefully, a frustrated looking man glaring at him from behind the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Here to see you," Akira replied, simply.

"I thought we had an agreement? I satisfied you, you returned to me what Markus stole from me and I went about my business."

"Yes, I believe that was what you wanted."

"Then answer my question."

"Oh," Akira purred. "Can't I at least come inside? It's cold outside and they still give you instant coffee in these places, right?"

Vince's glare softened a little. "Alright, but only because you were my former leader."

Akira smirked slightly as he walked into the dimly lit room, the faint smell of a burning incense candle adding to the already spicy aroma of Vince's natural scent. It was clear the other Incubus had planned to find someone after all.

"No luck, or did you want to prepare the room before looking?" he enquired.

"Why should you care," Vince replied.

"Come on Vince, you don't need to be so cold with me."

"Why do you insist on following me? Am I really that amusing?"

Akira felt somewhat hurt at the question. "Why would I ever think that?"

Vince grated his teeth a little. "Because you always seem to turn up whenever things have gone badly for me! The first human I fell in love with, you were there when I lost him to a woman. I fell in love with Markus, you were there when he tricked me into believing I had a chance, only to have my abilities drained from me. Now I'm after Dante, another I've lost to someone else and you're still here!"

"If I hadn't been there after the incident with Markus, he would have killed you!"

"Then why every other time? Every time I've fallen in love and had my heart broken, you were there! That's why I'm surprised you weren't able to track me down even when I no longer had any demonic power."

"I'm only looking out for you, Vince. I do know what it's like to crave a mate, I get those feelings too. Even when our clan still existed, I felt the need to look out for you because you refused to completely consume the souls of your prey."

"I never asked for your _protection_."

Akira sighed. "You're not used to killing, you never used to get this angry."

The former escort glared again. "Who are you to judge me?"

"Your former leader."

Vince made to speak again, but he paused, knowing that Akira was right. He sat down on the bed as he felt his knees wobble, the hunger beginning to pull at him. The other man was right; he wasn't used to killing and now he had, the need to feed came more frequently. He needed to ensnare Dante and his mate before he killed too many others.

"You need to feed," Akira noted. "You can feed from me."

"Does that amuse you too?" Vince growled. "You're always so eager to."

The blond glanced away for a second. "I just need to feed myself."

He sat down next to the smaller male, running one hand through his shoulder length black hair. He nuzzled the soft skin below his ear, trailing his lips up to tug gently on one of his many piercings. Vince moaned slightly, feeling his flesh heat up from the touch of the other Incubus.

"Don't become something you're not," Akira whispered. "It's not worth it."

"You've never bothered searching for a mate," Vince replied, huskily. "How do you know what it feels like to never have the one you love return those feelings, always wanting someone else other than you?"

"Idiot," he tugged at the piercing again. "Maybe one day you'll understand."

* * *

_Incubi are indeed complicated... hopefully no one will mind the OCs playing a slightly bigger roll in this one that the first part. Stay tuned!_


	5. The Pattern of Pain

_Wow, this one came along quite quickly! Hopefully I can keep to a better schedule this time. Thanks to all of you being so patient with this!_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thanks for the review! I'll be explaining more about how the Incubi (well, mine anyway!) feed as the story goes along. Oh yes, Dante is certainly the innocent one here for a change, I'm not being kind to him! XD_

_**Semjaza:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm pleased that you're enjoying it so much so far, especially in regards to my Incubi. I always do like to include Lady and Trish (I like them as a couple!), so I'm glad you like how they're portrayed here._

_**Warrior Nun:** Thanks for the review and yes, he is indeed! :3_

_**Flowing Tears:** Thanks for reviewing, I now have a brilliant image in my head of Lady and Trish showing up in the boys' bedroom to film them for blackmailing purposes (youtube anyone?)! I loved your comment about the death by Incubus part, mainly because of how I plan to mention differences between heterosexual and homosexual Incubi later in the story! XP_

_Thanks for your reviews again, you guys do keep me going! Be warned, there is a bit of angst in this chapter (I'm seriously hurting Dante here...)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 – The Pattern of Pain**

The next three days yielded no positive results. Lady reported in with no unusual deaths, Trish hadn't caught the scent of anything out of the ordinary, Nero was getting frustrated and Dante was just plain bored. Since the death of Striker, they'd been around every pub in town each night and ended up in Love Planet _each night_; nothing. There had been no sign of either Incubus, the first one with the apparent golden eyes or the second one with the spicy scent. What had Nero frustrated was the fact he was convinced the newer Incubus was Vince and Dante refused to believe him. But with no action from them, he was far from close to convincing his mate of that fact. It also didn't help that the lack of action was boring Dante and, when the elder became bored, he was easily distracted. Nero, being frustrated with his older lover, had been denying him the pleasure of a decent nightly romp and was dealing with the consequences. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Dante, he was just annoyed that he refused to even consider the possibility of Vince being an Incubus. When Nero was annoyed, Nero wasn't in the mood for sex.

However, on the night of the fourth consecutive day of turning up nothing, Nero had been left alone in the office with Trish after the elder had accepted a mission to clear away a load of Frosts. He had been pleased at the prospect with some action so had jumped at the chance. That and he probably intended to try and kill off some of his sexual frustration by riddling a few demons full of holes. The younger hunter sighed, almost happy when Dante left the office. Naturally he loved the man's company, but trying to hold back the guy's incessant horniness was a pain, especially with his devil side begging to dominate or to be dominated. Now he was alone with Trish, he thought he'd try and relieve some of his frustration by questioning her about Vince. She used to live with Dante, so she must have seen the guy before.

"Trish, can I ask you something?" he queried.

The blonde smirked. "Is this to do with your present discomfort?"

The teen blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a demon Nero, _everything_ is obvious to a point. You're frustrated about something and thus not in the mood to accept Dante's needs, but you're devil side has similar needs and is trying to get you to deal with them."

"Great, you can read me like a damn picture book."

Trish smiled. "What did you want to ask?"

Nero sighed, kicking his feet up on Dante's old oak desk much in the same fashion as the older hunter. "I recognised the scent of the second Incubus from a guy we met at Love Planet, but Dante refuses to believe me."

"Is Dante familiar with this guy?"

"Yeah, he used to be an escort. His name's Vince, I was wondering if you 'd seen him."

"Vince?" Trish looked thoughtful for a moment. "Black hair, about this sort of length..." she indicated to just above her shoulders. "Numerous ear piercings, hauntingly beautiful with a really kind, soothing voice?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Dante used to bring him home quite a lot, especially when his luck was really getting down when it came to men and money. He told me that Vince was the number one at the male escort agency and very popular. Good in bed too, apparently."

"You don't seem to remember it so fondly."

The leather clad demon chuckled. "I have no problem with Dante being gay, just when he woke me up at night when he brought home his conquests. Aside from the obvious, I don't think anyone has heard such a range of male voices as I have."

Nero laughed. "He really was that much of a slut then?"

"Oh yes, but don't hold that against him. His heart's always in the right place."

"Is that why he refuses to believe I could be right about Vince?"

Trish frowned. "I've met Vince on a few occasions and I have to say, he's only every smelt of human. Admittedly, he is a pro when it comes to seducing men, but I never took it as anything more than an escort thing. However, if there is one thing that strikes me odd, it's the cologne that Vince wore; it's strikingly similar to the scent from the second Incubus."

"That's what I keep saying to Dante, but he disagrees!"

"Now I'm somewhat concerned."

A flash of worried seared through Nero's chest. "What do you mean?"

"If what you say is true and Vince is an Incubus... can you be more certain?"

"I met Vince at Love Planet when we were looking for the Incubus that killed the young escort. My devil side instantly reacted to him, almost to the point where I would even forget about Dante just to get a piece of him. It was... I can only say terrifying."

"Did Dante notice?"

Nero shook his head. "We left after that. But what I did notice and I can say this for both of us, is that when we returned home, I had the sudden urge to dominate Dante. I mean, I've topped before because Dante likes it both ways and wanted to teach me, but this time was different. Not only did I need to claim him, I was... err... ridiculously turned on..."

Trish sighed and leaned back on the leather sofa. "Seems like Vince is one of our Incubi."

The kid almost felt relieved. "Then you believe me?"

"That reaction is typical of someone who'd been touched by an Incubus."

"Then why won't Dante see that?"

"Dante's known Vince longer than he's known me; when he introduced us, he told me they first met a few months after Temen-ni-gru."

"After what?"

"I take it Dante hasn't told you about his brother Vergil?"

"Not much, just that he thinks he's dead but isn't really sure."

"I'll say no more, he needs to tell you that in his own time. But Dante was, according to Lady, a bit of a mess for a long while after that incident and, when he finally went out again, he started seeing men from the escort agency. Vince was the first and has been one of Dante's regulars ever since. I'm concerned that because they've known each other so well, he's just blind to what the man really is. But what bothers me is that he's always smelt completely human."

"Can Incubi... I dunno... lose their powers somehow?"

Trish thought for a moment. "There is a way that can happen, yes. Incubi can feed off each other without causing harm, but they can also complete absorb the other's powers. When that happens, the Incubus doesn't die but just loses all of his demonic power and essentially becomes almost human. He would smell human to any demon, even a fellow Incubus."

"Okay, so can they get their powers back?"

"Oh yes, the same way as they were lost."

"Then maybe that happened to Vince."

The demonic woman leaned even further back into the red leather. "That would explain why Vince was so easily able to become the best of the agency... and seduce men so easily. Just because they have no demonic power of seduction anymore, that doesn't mean they can't seduce any less easily. In fact, it would be too easy."

Nero bit his lower lip. "Could Dante be under Vince's spell or something?"

She glanced at Nero somewhat sadly. "Yes."

"Shit!" the young devil hunter kicked his feet off the desk. "What if he's a target or something? He went out on that mission with a pair of Incubi around, most likely already under the spell of one and I'm not with him! What if he... he..."

"Calm down Nero, you haven't thought all of it through."

"What if Vince wants to get in Dante's pants? He wants to take _my mate_!"

Trish got to her feet, picking up the dark edge to the teenager's voice as his devil side reared up at the thought. "It's highly likely Vince has entranced Dante so that he simply ignores him. If it had always been his intention to get his powers back, he doesn't want a Devil Hunter after him, does he?"

Nero blinked at the woman before sighing and relaxing back into the chair.

"He may have done this so he could escape Dante," Trish continued. "He's not been around town for days, so I would guess he succeeded. He wants to live just as much as any demon and Dante was a threat to that. Now he's away, he can feed to his heart's content."

"You do talk sense Trish," the kid muttered.

Before the blonde could speak again, the double doors to the office were flung open, cold air instantly blowing away the inside heat. Nero and Trish turned to watch as Lady walked in, a thick fur lined coat over her leathers and her helmet tucked under one arm.

"Is Dante in?" she asked, an unusually concerned edged to her voice.

"Not right now," Trish replied. "He's out on a job."

"Good, then I don't have to break it to him straight away."

"What is it? Someone else has been killed?"

"Yeah, in the next place out of town."

"That explains why there's been no trace for a while."

"You're not going to believe who was killed."

"Who?"

"What's the problem babes?"

Lady jumped slightly as the red clad devil hunter entered the office behind her, Rebellion resting on one shoulder. The urge to shoot him for that was quickly overridden by the news she had to give him.

"There's been another death," Trish explained.

"Finally," Dante grunted. "This is all getting very tedious. Who is it now?"

"Good question."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Lady, who for once was feeling rather nervous at being put on the spot like this.

The brunette bit her lip. "Someone we've not seen for a long time."

"Come on Lady, who?" the elder asked, getting impatient.

"It's Lance."

* * *

It was exceptionally rare that Dante refused to drive. Nero had been given brief instructions on which signs to follow to get to the town, but that was it. The elder hadn't said another word since then as he sat in the passenger seat, one arm draped over the side of the door while the icy breeze ruffled his hair. The younger glanced at him for the umpteenth time since they left Devil May Cry, still failing to gain a response. Whoever this Lance had been, just hearing of either his death or his name had made the older male silent as the grave. He had seen him saddened by the death of Striker, but this seemed to hit him on a different level. Was Lance another lover? Had it been something serious? Nero began to feeler colder than the winter air at the thought that he really didn't know much about his lover at all.

The two continued to remain silent as the younger hunter drove into the town on the way towards the address Lady had given him. He drove by a club that was preparing to open up for the night, the neon green sign pulsing the name Gilgamesh in a rhythmic way. Nero recalled this particular establishment being mentioned when they'd met Vince at Love Planet, the thought instantly forcing him to glance at his mate. Dante still wasn't returning his gaze, but he didn't get the feeling it was because he didn't want to. He wasn't focused in reality at all, the younger beginning to feel even more concerned. The younger hunter growled a little, returning his focus back on the road as he turned down a new street to find the apartment block. If this was Vince's doing and if he hurt Dante by killing anyone else, he would personally kick his _hauntingly beautiful_ ass.

Once they'd pulled up in front of one of the modern apartments, the two hunters got out of the car, their guns all in place and at the ready in case the Incubus had hung around. In the biting winter breeze, Nero briefly picked up on the same spicy scent as before, the claws on his Bringer unconsciously clenching into a fist. The conversation with Trish kept spinning round his head as they entered the apartment, the smell getting stronger and stronger. _If Dante's under the Incubus's influence, then it's all up to me_, Nero thought grimly as the approached the police tape covered door that was slightly ajar. The more experienced hunter stopped in front of the door for a few moments, taking a deep breath before letting it out shakily.

"You okay, old man?" asked Nero softly.

Dante paused for a moment. "No, kid."

The younger part devil made to take his partner's hand, but the older male had already pushed open the door and ducked under the tape. Nero stared after him sadly for a moment before doing the same, the spicy aroma burning his nostrils for a moment as he entered the room. It was quite dark inside as all the curtains were shut, but Nero could still here Dante moving about. He walked over to one of the walls, searching for a light switch until he eventually found it.

Now the room was fully lit, he could see that it was very well furnished, everything carrying a sleek, modern design that didn't detract from the comfortable looking surroundings. This Lance probably earned a fair bit from whatever job he had. Nero walked through the door that led the en suit bathroom, pausing in the threshold when he caught sight of Dante. The image was very much the same as it had been with Striker; the older male was sat on the edge of the double bed next to the deceased male. Only this time, he seemed afraid to touch him. Like it was forbidden to him. Nero felt a lump catch in his throat at the sight, a small bit of anger welling up inside at the Incubus that did this. A pattern had emerged in the three killings so far; each of them could easily be connected to Dante. The young escort, the former hustler Striker and now this guy. Only each one seemed to hit the elder hunter worse than the previous.

Breathing deeply, the teen slowly approached the double bed that was dressed in black satin sheets, almost feeling nervous as he reached out and touched Dante's shoulder. What happened next surprised the younger male. Dante instantly leaned over to him and wrapped his arms tightly about his waist, burying his face into his chest. Nero almost choked as he felt something wet soak into the red fabric of his hooded jacket, his fingers instantly reaching to thread through Dante's white mane. He held his sobbing mate closer to him, his azure eyes landing on the figure of the man lying peacefully on the bed. He was incredibly attractive with a strong, manly face, beautiful pale skin and messy red hair framing his features. He was naked apart from a pair of tight purple boxers. The rest of his skin was probably paler than Nero's; the alabaster flesh stretched firmly over taught abs and perfectly sculptured muscles. Dante's type without a doubt.

"Just don't try to tell me you didn't love this guy," Nero whispered soothingly.

Dante tightened his grip around him. "I did, Nero. I really did. Before you, he was... so much to me."

"Then tell me what happened."

In the next few minutes, Nero had prepared hot chocolate for both himself and Dante in the dead man's kitchen. He had made sure he'd sat his companion down in the living room away from where his former lover now lay deceased. The older male still looked miserable as Nero joined him on the squashy sofa, handing him one mug of the steaming drink. Dante accepted it gladly, taking a sip and pulling back slightly as he burnt his tongue.

"Hot," he grumbled.

"Moron," Nero chuckled lightly.

Dante smiled weakly. "I'm so grateful for you, kid."

"Then don't call me 'kid'."

"Never."

The kid smiled and gently rubbed his mate's shoulder. "So, you gonna talk?"

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

The elder sighed lightly. "You've already guessed Lance used to be my lover, right?"

"Yeah, that would have been hard to miss. Besides, the guy looked like the type you go for."

"Oh yeah, he certainly was," Dante smiled wistfully. "I remember when I first met him on a night out at Gilgamesh; he just stood out from everyone else and I had to have him. At that moment, I guess I never knew what would come from meeting him."

"Gilgamesh? That's the club here right?"

"Yeah. There's no gay club back home, so I used to come here a lot."

"Let me guess; you'd rent a room in a motel for the night, go to the club, scout for some hot guy and then bring him back for a night of fun?"

"Got it in one, babe."

"But Lance... he was different, wasn't he?"

Dante took another sip of hot chocolate, his shoulders beginning to shake a little. "At first, I never intended it to go further than a night. From first glances, he was just another pretty face with a hot body to match. So I took him back, fucked him for the night and then I had to run off before he woke up to kill a few demons. It just so happened I returned to Gilgamesh again that night and we met again. Seemed he was looking for me so he could force half of the room bill out of me! I totally forgot I left him with it."

"So what happened when he saw you again?"

"He kicked my ass."

Nero had to laugh. "Definitely your type."

"I don't think there's any guy in the world other than me who could fall in love while curled up on the floor clutching at his crotch!"

"You must have looked like an idiot."

"Guess I did."

"And?"

"He helped me back up, saying he'd punished me enough and asked if I wanted to go somewhere else for drink and a pizza. Naturally, at the mention of pizza, all was forgiven and we left the club together like nothing had happened. We just spent the night talking. It was like we'd known each other for years by the time we left. He invited me back to his, I couldn't say no, so I went. We watched a movie with some ice cream, talked some more, started kissing and very quickly things got hot again. I woke up in the guy's bed the next morning and for the first time in years, I didn't feel like leaving for the office, whether it was something I probably should have done or not. When he woke up, we spent some more time together before I eventually had to leave and go home. Lady shot me several times for missing her calls for at least three jobs."

"So you continued seeing him?"

"Yeah," Dante drained the rest of his hot chocolate and relaxed back on the sofa. "It was just casual dating at first, including the sex of course. In fact he was just as much of a slut as me and for him, I was actually the first guy he'd been serious with. We had so much in common and so many differences that we just seemed perfect for each other. From a month or two of being casual, things quickly turned serious."

"Did he ever know about what you do? Hunting demons and all that."

"He found out completely by accident! We were out one day looking for somewhere to eat; like you he kept trying to convince me to eat something other than pizza. On the way, we ran into a nest of Hellhounds. It was his first time seeing real demons and he wanted to run like hell! Fortunately I had my guns on me, so I was able to deal with the things pretty quickly. Lance was still in shock by the time I'd finished, so I took him back to Devil May Cry for the first time. I expected things to be over between us then; most guys I bought home who knew I was a devil hunter rather than just a collector of strange weapons tended to run out on me pretty quickly. But not him. He stayed and didn't give a damn that I made a living running around with swords and guns killing demons. In fact, he thought it was cool! I told him being with me could be dangerous, I told him my job was very important, but he still didn't care. I was probably the happiest I'd been for a long time when he told me that."

Nero set his empty mug down and wrapped his arms about his mate's neck. "Things must have been pretty lonely before you met Lance, right?"

Dante smiled as Nero nuzzled the junction of his neck. "Very. Being a devil hunter isn't good when it comes to trying to hold down a decent relationship. Unless of course, if you're lover happens to be one too," he kissed Nero softly before continuing. "For months and months after, it was like living a dream. Lance started to spend more time round the office with me; hell I even took him round to Love Planet and introduced him to some of the escorts! By the time we'd been together a year it seemed like nothing could go wrong..."

The elder paused for a bit, a lump forming in his throat. Nero raised his head to look at him, gently stroking his hair with his human hand. "What happened?" he asked.

Dante closed his eyes and rested his head back. "My devil side, that's what."

The teen worried his bottom lip for a moment. "Don't hold back on me, old man."

"I'm part demon, Nero. What else would you expect?"

"I don't know, I've never actually been able to explore my demon side, have I?"

He sighed. "True..." he leaned forwards again, smiling slightly as Nero's human fingers still stroked through his hair comfortingly. "All devils have a mating instinct, that's what I meant. I guess it's something you wouldn't be aware of, having never been put in a situation like that. I'd never been in a relationship that long before and, because my devil side has never been interested in mating with any of the human men I took home, I didn't give it any thought. Eventually, I started having to fight the urge to claim Lance as my mate."

"Like you did with me?"

"Yeah."

Nero's azure orbs widened. "Shit! You mean you... did you?"

Dante nodded his head solemnly. "Lance only joked with me at the time, saying I seemed hornier than usual. I was trying desperately to hold back on having sex with him, but with him being like me, there was no hope. I was hesitating, so he decided he was going to top me; that was nothing unusual, we switched positions all the time. My devil side instantly caught onto this, feeling that it had to be the dominant one. I was holding it back until Lance tried to fuck me and..."

The elder bit his lip, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Nero inched closer towards him again, his Devil Bringer now gently enclosing one of Dante's strong hands. "Dante."

"I... I took charge and pinned him down and then... then I bit into him to try and mark him. It wouldn't have been unpleasant for him, marking during mating isn't that simple, but it shocked him. He'd seen my eyes turn red and naturally tried to get away to see what was wrong. My devil side took that as playing hard to get, so when he kept struggling, I just got more turned on until the point where I... _shit_..." he held his head in his hands. "I Triggered on him, Nero. I tried to mate with him while Triggered; he didn't know I was a half devil... I never told him."

The younger hunter wrapped his arms back around his mate, holding him close while he continued. "I struggle to remember exactly what happened; I know I didn't go any further than attempting to mate, but I don't recall how long it took me to calm my devil side down. I'd never seen Lance look so frightened, it was worse than it had been with any other demons he'd seen. I don't think I've ever seen that expression on any man before. I tried to explain myself, but I knew it would do no good. I hurt the man I love and... and my damn devil side would have been more than willing to take him without his permission if I hadn't had stopped myself! So I let him leave. He returned the next day and took his things home, I never saw him again, not even at Gilgamesh. That all happened four years ago."

The teen remained silent for a time, still gently trying to comfort the elder slayer. He had never thought of that before. The idea of Dante's devil side actually having different sexual needs to Dante himself. Now it all made sense, of course. Nero knew himself that his own devil side had responded to Dante's desires to mate. Having sex when Triggered had always been a different experience than when not, but he had never thought of it like that before. When the elder male took human lovers, there was no way any of those men could face up to a fully Triggered half demon in the bedroom. Lance's reactions had been understandable and, in that instance, Nero fully comprehended why Dante was so lonely. Because of his devil side, he'd never be able to hold down a long term stable relationship with a full human. It just wouldn't work.

"God Dante," Nero murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Dante shrugged. "It happened, didn't it? I didn't cause Lance any serious injury. But I broke him so badly all the same. I was responsible for what happened to him and I wanted to try and find him to see if he was okay, but I never could. I think he left for a while and I just had to force myself to forget about him. I've never forgiven myself for what happened to him and it just reminded me all over again why I shouldn't have anyone. Why no one should be with me."

The elder turned to gently stroke Nero's cheek. "But then I met you. A part devil I could trust myself to court properly, the only reason why I couldn't do it the way I wanted being because Fortuna made you hate your demon side. I was so afraid that you'd reject me that I couldn't say anything to you straight out! You were my best chance at easing my loneliness."

Nero smirked. "I know you've just poured your heart out to me and all, but lines don't come much cheesier than that, old man!"

Dante managed to laugh at that. "Hey, it happens."

"How did you try to forget about Lance? It must have been hard even for you."

"How do you think, kid? I drank the night away in Gilgamesh and didn't leave until I had at least one guy on my arm after taking a few in the back room."

"Tch, should have guessed _that_ was coming."

"Well, you know me," he nuzzled the teen's cheek. "Dante the man whore."

Nero chuckled. "Yeah..." he paused for a moment, Dante sitting back up again to observe his mate while he remained silent in thought. "How about we go there now."

"Hmm, where?"

"Gilgamesh."

Dante raised a silvery eyebrow. "You sure? A punk bitch like you in the sexiest gay club this side of town? The same punk bitch brought up in a religious city as tight as your cute little butt?"

"Shut up, asshole. I'm trying to suggest something nice for you!"

"Then why ask me to go there?"

"Because I want you to have a good time; drink and dance as much as you want. The only thing I want to be different is that you don't have to just take anyone for the night. I expect you to give _me_ a good night, then take _me_ home and fuck _me_ all night long."

The elder hunter stared at him for a moment, almost gobsmacked by what his younger lover was suggesting. The same kid who hated it when he smelt and tasted of alcohol. The same kid who was jealous when he danced because of all the eyes watching him. The same little spitfire who complained if he was taken out clubbing too often. Dante smiled.

"Thanks babe," he murmured, kissing his lover on the lips.

"Then let's go," Nero replied, a thoughtful smile crossing his lips. "I've never been to a proper gay club before."

"But not right away, we need to go home first."

Nero titled his head questioningly. "For what?"

Dante grinned devilishly. "We can't go to Gilgamesh dressed like _this_."

* * *

_I'm going to have fun with the next chapter... a lot of fun! :3_


	6. Moments of Happiness

_I spent so long savouring the fun of writing this chapter (plus planning out the layout of Gilgamesh) - and getting distracted by snow! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and putting up with the erratic updating times!_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it was definitely angsty, the poor bloke almost has to live a half-cursed life. Haha, Vince's cute face, I loved that comment! XD_

_**Flowing Tears:** Thanks for the review! Dante has to know somehow that his sex life will fail occasionally with a strict kid like Nero! XP - that's Dante's problem in love; devilishly sexy is too literal in his case_

_**PayingInNaivety:** Thank you for reviewing! Opening up is a tough thing for him, even for being such a manly man... and yeah, I had so much fun with the coming chapter!_

_**silent33:** Thank you for the review and yeah, Nero is pretty much the light in his life to coin a phrase ^^_

_**BattleGoddess126:** Thanks for reviewing, glad you've been enjoying it so far! Glad everyone's still in character too, that is always one of the hardest parts (especially the ladies)_

_**Semjaza:** Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully the old man will cheer up with this little trip Nero suggested! XD_

_**AvalonParadise:** Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the last line (has so much emphasis for chapter 6...) ^_^  
_

_**honeyberries:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm kind of relieved you liked that part, I wondered after I wrote it if it was almost a little sick!_

_**Onna Ran:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this as much as Shadow Stalker. I actually have a weird thing with liking Dante crying; he should be a roll model for men, saying it's okay for us to cry too! XD_

_Now then, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint seeing as everyone's been anticipating the Gilgamesh part, I think it's a little longer too. Warning here for loads of scantly dressed gay men (a.k.a paradise) and man sex (I always seem to end up writing sex scenes on the train...) Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Moments of Happiness**

Dante had been smugly quiet on the quick drive back to the Devil May Cry office, not giving anything away to his younger lover. Even once they were back in their bedroom, Nero had been forced to sit on the bed with his eyes closed and with no explanation. All he could hear was what sounded like the elder hunter removing his clothes, the clinking of belts and rustling of leather unmistakable for anything else. His devil side instantly began purring at the thought of his mate unclothed, his perfect muscular form, his strong backside, the soft white hair leading a tantalising trail down to his...

"Okay, you can look now kid," Dante's manly voice broke his train of thought.

A faint blush tinted the teen's cheeks as he opened his eyes, the deep blue orbs instantly widening at the sight of the other male. As usual, Dante wore his superior and highly seductive smirk, but that wasn't all he was wearing. He wore an exceedingly tight fitting white vest which clung to his well built form magnificently, stretching down over his chest and leaving a wide band of toned flesh around his navel bare. A few wisps of silvery hair peeked over the waistband of light blue denim shorts that had a few rips teasingly close to his crotch and frayed edges. They hugged his buttocks tightly, held up with a thin black leather belt and... Nero's eyes widened further when he saw that they barely had enough leg to be called shorts, most of Dante's muscular thighs bare for all to see. He trailed his eyes down his strong legs to a pair of old, slightly worn looking army boots.

"Ah... Dante..." the ex Order member was almost speechless.

"See something ya like?" the elder purred.

"Well... yeah, but..."

"But what, baby?"

"You're going out like that?"

Dante chuckled. "Sure. We're going to Gilgamesh, do you think I'd wear my hunting gear?"

"But... you'll freeze! It's the middle of winter!"

"I'm still taking my coat, kid. You can hand them in at the cloak room."

Nero rubbed at his nose, giving up on fighting the obvious redness that had invaded his flushed face. "Do you... err... have any idea how... how..."

"How sexy I look? Of course I know that! I've known that for a very long time."

He glared at him. "You narcissistic bastard!"

"You bet your tight ass I am."

He rolled his eyes as Dante grinned. "Of course."

"Now I just need to find something for you."

"Can't I just wear what I normally do? I'm not dressing like _you_!"

"You'd look pretty good in tight jeans, just you don't have any."

"Can't I just borrow some of yours?"

"They wouldn't be tight enough on you, kid."

"Alright, what do you suggest."

Dante smirked devilishly before pulling open the bottom drawer in the dresser. It was the same drawer that the old pervert stashed his gay porn and, as Nero once discovered, several dildos and sex toys. After that, he'd refused to go in again, despite all the sexy images that popped into his head of Dante lying hard and naked on his bed with one of those contraptions up his ass. Nero grimaced as his mate rummaged around in the drawer, dreading what item of clothing he was going to produce and force him to wear in a public place. Whether the location was supposed to just be a club where gay men trawled for sex or not.

"This'll do," he remarked a few moments later.

Nero turned to glance at him, his face actually draining of colour as he saw the small item of clothing Dante had produced. If he thought the denim shorts the elder was wearing were short, then he was in for a real shock.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" he questioned in a flat tone.

Dante smirked. "Not in your life, babe."

"I am not wearing those!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

The colouring to the teen's face returned as he blushed deeply, his eyes once again settling on what his lover was holding. They were the shortest and possibly tightest shorts he had ever seen and that included Lady's usual attire. Not only that, but they were made of black leather with an un-hidden zipper on the front that basically stood out as a 'please take these off' sign. The only thing they had going for them was that because they actually had space for belt loops, most of the top of backside would at least remain hidden.

"I'll look ridiculous!" Nero whined.

"You'll look damn sexy," the elder remarked.

"Listen old man, I'm not... _comfortable_ with showing off that much... of myself."

Dante chuckled. "Actually, these are meant to be worn with my chaps."

The younger hunter arched an eyebrow. "The ones you normally wear?"

"Yeah."

"I always thought they just went with your red leather."

"Not at all! The chaps were actually not something I originally thought of. You see, I saw these hot pants and wanted to get them for the leather and fetish night at Gilgamesh, but they came with the chaps as part of a set. One day I just thought that they'd look good over my leathers with boot covers, so it just happened!"

"How very like you."

"Now put them on, and I have a perfect shirt for you too!"

Nero tried to argue with his older lover again, but as with the first time, he was unsuccessful. He sat in the passenger seat of Dante's red convertible, feeling the cold that was just about manageable with his usual denim coat over his shoulders. He had been forced to wear the leather hot pants which, surprisingly, felt comfortable and their short length was almost bearable with the added protection of Dante's chaps. All he had covering his upper torso was a silky thin black netted vest which clung to him tightly all the way down to his belt. His face tinted red as he folded his arms across his chest, casting a quick glance at his lover. The redness in his cheeks brightened as he realised that the older male looked irresistibly attractive; relaxed back in the car seat with one hand on the wheel, denim hot pants revealing all of his legs, tight white shirt clinging to his beautifully sculpted body and his red leather trench coat making the whole scene look even more enticing. Nero couldn't wait to cling to his arm all night, making the other men stare at him with jealousy. He smirked a little. Perhaps that would be enough to forgive the elder with his choices of attire.

After a few moments of driving and Nero imagining what Gilgamesh would be like, Dante drove into the hotel's car park. The first thing the younger hunter noticed was that it looked so much nicer in comparison to some of the run down motels they'd stay at on long missions. He waited in the car as the elder left to get the key to their room, the bandaged claws of his Devil Bringer tapping on the side of the door. He became somewhat fidgety as a pair of men walked by with their arms around each other, both of them eyeing him with intrigue. His devil side almost tempted him to try and flirt with them, excited at how his mate would take the act as he could sense the stronger presence nearby. Nero shivered sensually as he imagined Dante throwing him over his shoulder, biting on his neck possessively and tossing him onto the bed to make sure the younger knew who he belonged to. Who he was mated to for life.

"See, I said you were dressed appropriately," the elder purred as he walked over.

"Yeah, I guess..." Nero blushed deeply.

"Come on, we're walking the rest of the way."

"I hope nobody tries to molest me or something."

"Why should you care? They're men after all."

Nero glared at him as he got out of the car. "Because I'm taken!"

"Just take it as a compliment. Besides..." Dante caught his younger lover round the waist as he shut the car door, pulling him flush against his body. "I won't let anyone do anything to ya; you belong to me."

Their lips meshed together in a passionate kiss, Nero already forgetting about the cold weather as Dante's strong hands rubbed the contours of his lithe body. They broke apart moments later, the older half devil taking the younger's hand and leading him out of the hotel's car park. The teen glanced down at his right arm for a moment, clenching his fingers that were bandaged up to hide his demonic flesh. It wasn't exactly fetching, having one arm wrapped up in white gauze all the way to his shoulder, but it was better than flashing it in public. However, Dante had suggested that when Gilgamesh did their Angels and Demons nights, they could go and everyone would admire his fantastic costume. Nero smirked, remembering that the conversation also revolved around it meaning Dante would have to be the angel. Seeing him wearing white angel wings and little else would definitely be a sight appearing in his dreams that night.

After several minutes of walking through the town, which practically seemed like a replica of their home save for it appearing cleaner and fairly respectable, the two devil hunters arrived at their destination. The first thing Nero noticed was the long queue of a whole range of men waiting to enter the establishment. Gay scenes were completely unknown to the teen, seeing as Fortuna would fall to the Apocalypse long before it ever embraced homosexuality. For some reason, he had expected the men to all be like Dante; barely dressed, muscular bodies and very masculine, sculpted features. Sure, a lot certainly fit that description, but everyone was different. Nero felt almost embarrassed at how little he understood about the world he should have known about. About the world he really belonged in.

The younger hunter began to lose his self-consciousness bit by bit the longer they waited in the queue, Dante's fingers still laced through his. He glanced behind him for a moment as the two men standing behind them suddenly started kissing passionately, the larger of the two pressed up against the wall by the smaller. He blushed lightly when Dante noticed this, his lover releasing his hand in favour of stroking through his silvery hair. Nero smiled lightly and leaned against the strong body of his partner, only to be pushed away gently as they reached the entrance to Gilgamesh. The elder hunter flashed the bouncer his membership card, earning himself a flirtatious smirk from the burly male before being allowed in.

"Let me guess," Nero noted, flatly. "Another one night stand, hmm?"

Dante smirked as he removed his coat. "Nah, I only gave him a blow job in the back room once when he was off work," he took Nero's and handed both of them over to the guy in the cloakroom and received two tickets in return. "He only likes sleeping with the cute slim type."

"Oh of course, how stupid of me for not guessing that one."

He chuckled. "You'll get used to it, babe. All the staff and regulars know me here too."

"Just like at Love Planet then."

"Except they're all guys and everyone here is open about it!"

Nero went to reply, but the sudden shock of loud music as they pushed open a sound proofed door shocked him a little. The music was some popular dance track that the teen hadn't heard before, seeing as it wasn't the genre of music he usually preferred to listen to. However, in this kind of atmosphere, it didn't matter one bit. The environment was enough to marvel at; even though it wasn't his first time being in a night club, it was the first time being at a gay males only club. It shared many things in common with the regular clubs back home; popular music, deep thrumming bass, multi-coloured flashing lights, lasers and projected videos on the walls. However, the obvious differences lay in the entertainment.

As they walked through a wall of chains, Nero got a better view of what was going on. The entrance opened straight onto a balcony with a staircase at either end leading down to the two bars on each side of the dance floor. Next to each staircase was a circular platform surrounded by waist high bars, a dancer occupying both of them. The ex Order member stared in awe at the go-go boys, both only clad in tight, shiny silver hot pants and black workmen's boots. Their hips moved sensually to the rhythm of the song, every muscle in their flawless bodies working as they danced fluidly with the music. Nero was exceptionally close to feeling a little tightness in his already-too-tight leather shorts, especially when the smell of the place reached his demonic senses. A few breaths of alcohol combined with the masculine scent of horny men; no wonder Dante loved the place.

"Like it?" the elder spoke loudly into his ear over the music.

Nero glanced at his lover for a moment before looking back down onto the crowded dance floor. His eyes were quickly diverted again at the sight of another dancing platform in the centre of the large space. This one was just slightly above head height with the railings surrounding the dancers. Two men occupied this space, both shirtless and dressed in black leather chaps belted around their waist and small leather thongs that barely covered them. Nero almost had to stop himself drooling as one of the men turned around to grind against his dancing partner, the thin leather strap not visible between the cheeks of his firm ass.

"I take it that's a yes?"

Dante's voice was laced with humour as he nuzzled the young punk's white hair, the amusement suggesting that he could smell Nero's arousal. The teen turned to face his lover, being drawn into a gentle kiss before being taken by the hand and lead down one of the staircases towards the bar. On the ground floor, Nero got a better sense of Gilgamesh's layout. Under the balcony was another entrance covered by the hanging chains, which he gathered lead to the back room Dante had mentioned before. At the other end of the dance floor were two doors leading to the bathrooms separated by a narrow stage supporting two other dancers; both in the same attire as the pair by the stairs, except their shorts were white and glowing blue under the ultraviolet bulbs above them.

"Drink?" queried Dante.

Nero nodded. "S-Sure..."

He allowed himself to be led over to the bar by his mate, but he wasn't really paying attention as his eyes wandered around the busy space. His devil side was momentarily distracted as two men jogged by them, hand in hand as they went towards the back room and smelling strongly of arousal. He felt Dante's hand squeeze his tighter, a deep growling in the back of his head suggesting that the elder's devil side did not approve of the younger being distracted by other horny men. Nero had to smile at that, but was almost relieved to know that he was not the only one who could become jealous in their relationship.

Once they were stood in front of the bar, Dante snaked an arm around Nero's waist and pulled him tightly against him while he ordered drinks. The kid continued to smirk with satisfaction as he enjoyed the possessiveness of his older lover, his devil side now wanting to flaunt it. He wanted to show everyone in the room that _he_ was the one who belonged to Devil Hunter Dante, that _he_ was the only man that would be in his bed from now on and that _he_ was the last man he'd ever love. This was something else Dante had obviously picked up on, the teen finding his lips quickly assaulted as he took his beer. The more experienced hunter pressed him back against the bar, the hand that wasn't gripping a beer bottle sliding low to grope his buttocks. Nero growled into the kiss, his free hand tangling into his mop of white hair and deepening it.

Chuckling, Dante pulled back and stepped to the side of the other man, resting one arm behind him on the bar top as he took a sip of his beer. "It's been a while," he noted.

"I take it you haven't been here ever since... _that_, right?" asked Nero.

"Hmm," he took another swig. "I missed the place... but I missed him more."

Nero felt guilty for a moment as he sipped the bitter liquid from the green bottle. "Are you sure you're okay with coming here? I did kinda ask out of the blue."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm fine."

"Dante..."

"Honestly!" he turned again to cup his cheek, planting a brief kiss on his slightly swollen lips. "I was probably going to show you this place at some point anyway and besides, the view is much more improved this time. It's enough to make everything better."

The kid smiled. "Good, because I never want to see you like that again."

"But it's easier this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have you last time."

"Dante," Nero put an arm around his neck and drew him closer. "You'll always have me."

"Oh?" the elder hummed, downing the rest of his beer and setting the bottle down on the bar top. "Now who's saying the cheesy lines?"

"You're great at ruining touching moments, ya know that?"

He smirked. "This is Gilgamesh babe, it's not here for touching moments. Well, unless of course by 'touching moment', you mean getting your cute little ass groped by the hottest guy in the world."

Nero gave a false glare as he felt his mate squeeze one cheek of his backside. "Pervert."

"Naturally. Now..." he took the bottle from the younger and set it down by his. "Do you want to dance or am I going to have to drag you out there?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Smirking, Dante latched one finger inside the belt on Nero's hot pants, gently pulling him towards him and away from the bar. Nero returned the smirk and grasped onto Dante's muscular arm with both hands, moving with him and glancing around slightly as they turned heads. Several men were looking over them, checking them out and drinking in the beautiful sight of the two white haired beauties. When he looked back at his lover, he was immediately drawn into his ice blue gaze that was locked only with his. He swallowed slightly, his body tingling and devil side purring at the seductive gaze that had no interest in anyone but him. Time almost seemed to slow down as he continued staring into those eyes, his spatial awareness leaving him as the crowd parted for them. It felt like they owned the place.

Once in a space of their own, Dante unlatched his finger from the kid's belt and grasped his hips with both strong hands. He pulled their bodies close together, his hips beginning to sway to the beat of the song. Nero allowed himself to flow with the body of his companion, his hands pressing against his muscular chest and feeling the contours beneath the white tank top. As the tempo increased, Dante's movements became more fluid, almost like the go-go dancers on their stages. One hand reached further down to grasp his backside while the other remained on his hip, his fingers teasingly slipping under the hem of his netted vest. Nero moaned lightly as he felt the elder's hips rub against his in circles, one leg sliding between his thighs. He moved his hands up from his chest to his shoulders until he could wrap his arms about his neck, bringing them closer together if that were possible.

Dante winked at him, grinding against him harder and putting more effort into his motions. He danced with a fluid grace as he led Nero along, his body moving in sinuous ways the kid had never seen before, even on missions. Either he had simply spent a lot of time dancing in this place, or there was something he hadn't been told about. For now, Nero let it slide as he allowed his lover to lead him through the music, his own body beginning to loosen up and move more naturally. Dante smirked as he felt his mate relax, spinning him round in his arms and pressing his body against Nero's back. He heard the surprised gasp escape the younger's lips, forcing him to widen his smirk as he placed both hands back on his lithe hips. He ground into his ass hard, using his hands to help the teen's hips swaying in time with his own. He slipped one hand forwards slightly, his fingers ghosting teasingly over his leather clad crotch and earning him another moan.

"So hot," Dante spoke into his ear, his voice still managing to sound enticingly sensual as he shouted over the loud thrumming of the bass.

"You seriously spend too much time clubbing, old man," Nero teased in response.

"Oh? Now what makes you think that?"

"How else would you know all these dance moves?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Nero closed his eyes as his earlobe was nibbled gently. "D-Dante..."

"You smell so damn good, baby."

He knew he was referring to how aroused he smelt. "Your f-fault."

"How about we move on from here?"

"What now? But we only just got here! You can't be _that_ horny already?"

"I didn't mean leave... I meant we could go to the back room."

Thankfully the lights of the club managed to hide the deep blush that worked its way to his face. "You mean you want to... in there... in public?"

"Yeah."

"But..."

"No one cares, believe me. Anyone in there will only care about the guys they're with."

"But that's what we booked the hotel for!"

"The hotel's for when we come out at closing and we're too aroused for the drive home!"

Nero sighed lightly as Dante moved to nip at his neck. "You're so persistent."

"You know that more than anyone."

"Alright, but I'm not going to do it more than once, okay?"

The elder chuckled. "Deal."

Shaking his head mockingly, Nero permitted his mate to take him by the hand and lead him off the dance floor. He was a little disappointed that their first session of dancing together had been cut short so abruptly by the elder's inevitable arousal, but they'd have time later. That and he wanted to see what else he had up his sleeves; he had suspicions as to how he could dance so well, but he didn't want to question until he was completely certain.

Once they were in the backroom, the music was drowned out by the soundproofing, but the deep booming of the bass was still audible. Nero began to feel warm as he was bathed with a deep red light, the vibrant colour tainting everything a blood red. His nostrils burnt with the heavy scent of sweat, cologne, horny men and sex, his flesh heating up as his own body started reacting. In the dim light, he could make out the forms of bodies writhing from pleasure, some being sucked off and others having full blown sex. Dante had been right when he said the guys didn't care for anything in here except their present partner. The teen felt his half hard cock stir at the sexy sounds made by the few occupants of the backroom, all concern for his self decency lost entirely as he began to crave his older lover forcing those same sounds from his lips.

Everything seemed to become a blur as he was pressed against the wall by Dante's robust form, heat transferring between them immediately. Nero panted heatedly as their groins rubbed together, both of their erections fully hard and waiting for attention. Dante went straight for his neck, devil instincts kicking in at the reaction of being surrounded by other men. He bit down harshly, not enough to draw blood but it would certainly leave an obvious bruise. Nero moaned loudly, hazarding a quick glance at his bandaged right arm and feeling relieved to know none of the glowing blue light was escaping. He smirked a little, remembering Dante's remark above shoving glow sticks into the gauze through his lust clouded brain.

"I love you Nero," Dante growled. "I _need_ you."

"Then hurry up and take me like the man I know you are," Nero replied, the words escaping his lips before he fully comprehended what he just said.

The elder grunted, turned on by that remark. "Hmm, now I'm not sure the crowd are quite ready for that."

Nero snickered softly, knowing he was referring to them having sex while Triggered. Dante spun him round and pressed him against the wall, his moist tongue dragging across the tingling flesh on his neck. He moaned softly, arms braced against the condensation covered walls as Dante's calloused hands groped him roughly. Both men breathed heavily as the elder unbuckled the belt at Nero's hips, neither bothering with foreplay as the sultry atmosphere drove their demonic sides wild with desire. The younger closed his eyes slowly as he felt the cool, tight leather pulled down over his hips, shorts and chaps sliding down his legs to around his knees. Dante continued to lick and nip at the back of Nero's neck, his hands massaging the cheeks of his pert ass.

"Stop teasing me, old man," the ex Order member hissed.

"Hmm..." he paused to nibble his earlobe. "So eager for someone who didn't want to do it in the night club."

"Don't care-ah anymore."

Dante smirked, hurrying things along by raising one hand and quickly lubricating two fingers with his own saliva. He felt his arousal throb in the confines of his hot pants as Nero growled deeply in response to the instant penetration of the slicked digits. He thrust them in slowly, spreading them to stretch him and rubbing torturously against his prostate. Dante moaned lowly, loving how easy it was to prepare the punk when he was thoroughly turned on.

"So slutty under that cute, innocent look of yours," he murmured, licking his lips in anticipation.

He withdrew his fingers to unbuckle his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it at Nero's feet. He fumbled with the fly, swiftly popping open the button and unzipping the denim to release his hardened shaft into the humid air. With no further delay, he grasped the kid's hips and slammed into him, striking his prostate on the first thrust. Nero tossed his head back and arched his back sharply, his mouth hanging open as he let out a strangled scream. He pushed against the wall as Dante began fucking him hard, using the solid structure to help his thrusts back against the other man. He let his head loll back on the other's shoulder, his mouth still hanging open as he let every loud moan escape him.

Dante felt a sensual shiver run along his spine, grateful for the atmospheric red lighting as the copper ring spread from his iris to the whites of his eyes. He moved one hand from the teen's hip to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly as he forced himself not to Trigger. He gritted his teeth together as they turned to sharp fangs, managing to hold back from marking his mate while they weren't alone. He picked up his pace, pounding harder into Nero's tight ass as he ignored his devil side's remarks about wanting to make sure all the other men knew the kid was his and his alone. Fortunately none of the backroom's other occupants paid them any attention, otherwise he would have lost control.

"Ah... D-Dante... _fuck_," Nero moaned, removing his human hand from the wall to stroke his leaking manhood. "Close..."

"Hmm, my name Nero," Dante hissed through his relentless fucking. "Say it."

"Da-Dante... ahh! Dante... _Dan-te_..."

The elder lost a little control, the hand on Nero's hip growing demonic hide and his nails turning into sharp claws. He willed the rest of his body not to Trigger, his mind winning out as he began to feel his end approaching. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face into the younger's silvery hair, his incessant pounding never faltering. With a muffled cry of his name, Nero came hard against the wall, adding to the numerous other stains that were more than likely there, hidden by the soft light. Dante growled gutturally as he reached his climax, emptying himself inside his lover's tight velvet heat.

They remained in that position for some time, Nero pressing his forehead into the arm braced against the wall with Dante relaxed against his back. Eventually, the elder slayer sighed deeply and wound his muscular arms about Nero's waist, nuzzling the nape of his neck. The younger smiled happily, pushing back against the wall and indicating to his mate that he wanted to cuddle. Obliging, Dante slipped out of the man's ass and loosened his embrace so he could turn around to face him. Tightening his arms again, he brought Nero into a slow, gentle kiss. They both purred contentedly at the other, the regular deep bass from the muffled music reverberating through their bodies and almost feeding them with the energy they spent during sex.

"You win," Nero murmured as he pulled away. "It wasn't so bad."

"Best not to do it again though," Dante replied, nuzzling him affectionately. "I'd forgotten how bad demon instincts are to control when faced with the opportunity to show off a mate in front of others."

"Yeah, I felt that you had to fight you Trigger."

"But, it was damn worth it babe," he kissed him again, lips meshing together effortlessly until they parted again for air. "Well, all that fucking made me thirsty. Bar?"

* * *

_Right, I'll be taking a short break to write a Christmas special, but I'll be writing both together. I hope to get the special up by Christmas!_


	7. Never Without You

_Okay here we go, another update (finally). I took a break to do some reading and focus on some other stuff I've got going on, so... yeah, a little late again...! Thanks again for all the reviews and the favourites/reviews on the Christmas Special!_

_**SirenaLoreley: **Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the clubbing scene, I've been itching to do one of those for a while. Dante can't really let lose in Love Planet after all!_

_**silent33:** Thanks for reviewing! Oh yes, Dante will never forget the sight of his Nero in his chaps, especially as they'll carry his scent for a while! And yeah, there would have been plenty of rounds in the hotel XD_

_**PayingInNaivety:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!_

_**BattleGoddess126:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, with clubs like that it pays to be a fly on the wall, I can't wait for the day when I'll actually be able to go in to one and take part rather than just watch! Haha, must have been fun reading this on the train; I've found with my writing these days that I always seem to find I'm up to the point of writing a sex scene when I'm on public transport! It's almost as if it's purposely timed... :D_

_**FlowingTears:** Thanks for the review! Indeed, Dante would be the Olympic record holder if arrogance was a sport (they should make it one, I'd love to see guys compete in that...). Your times in gay bars sound great, especially about the looks on the faces of 'lost' guys (and the backroom part)! I'd love to spend more time in gay bars, but it's too hard looking around at these nice guys I can't flirt with yet... but when I can it'll be great fun!_

_**Simca:** Thanks for review! I think 'holy hell that was really hot' sums up the effect I was trying to produce! Excellent comment! ^^_

_**honeyberries:** Thanks for the review! I wanted to try and play to Dante's camper side at the start of this chapter, hence the dress up part... and that his devil side wants his mate to look hot! I hope you got a blood transfusion okay! :P_

_**Semjaza:** Thank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**AvalonParadise:** Thanks for reviewing and yeah, glad you though it was yummy!_

_**emmyxogats:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed Shadow Stalker too and that you're having fun reading this one too, always good to get new readers! ^^_

_Right, now onto the next chapter. No real warnings here, just strong sexual references and the promise of hot man sex in chapter 8... enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Never Without You**

Nero stirred from a restful sleep as he felt a stream of bright light flash straight across his eyes. Grunting and blinking his eyes to try and force them to adjust, he shifted in the comforting warmth that was enveloping him. As soon as he noticed that the bright light was the early morning sun filtering in through a gap in the curtains, he rolled over to face away from it with a disgruntled sigh. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. Nero winced the instant he rolled over, his human hand rubbing over his thigh and to the curve of his buttocks. He caressed the ache soothingly, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He and Dante spent the entire night in Gilgamesh, drinking and dancing the hours away in the most appropriate environment there could be. They left after closing and stumbled their way back down the streets until they arrived back at the hotel, keeping their lust for each other at bay while they were outside of their room. However as soon as they broke through the door, Dante had tossed Nero to the bed and fucked him until they both fell asleep. _No wonder I'm so damn sore this morning, I can't remember how long we were at it for..._ he broke his thought pattern as he gingerly inserted a finger inside him and felt the still warm essence of his mate trapped inside. _Must have been a long time._

Sighing contentedly, he snuggled closer to Dante's warm side and attempted to drift back off to sleep, but it wasn't going to happen. Once he was awake, he was awake and he could do nothing about it. Growling a little from how much he hated not being able to doze after waking, Nero rolled onto his back, narrowly avoiding kicking Dante's strong thigh. He closed his eyes again, allowing his mind to wander to last night. The older male had some seriously good dance moves up his sleeves, something which he still wanted to inquire about. He was certain that such technique wasn't simply just acquired from spending so many nights clubbing with other men. Nero shivered inwardly as he imagined Dante's calloused hands all over him, touching him in all the right places that had kept him wanting on the dance floor. He felt his fingers lingering around his navel, desperate to reach down and pump his morning wood as he almost felt Dante grinding up against him. A soft moan escaped his throat as he felt those rough lips caressing his neck, trailing along his jaw until pressing securely against his own lips. _That feels so real... wait a..._

The teen opened his eyes to be met with an all too familiar ice blue gazing right into his azures. He shivered deeply at the loving expression in those beautiful orbs, the claws of his Devil Bringer finding their way to Dante's face and lightly tracing his lips. The elder's eyes slipped shut and his head dove down again to capture Nero's lips, the passion in that one gesture flaring his arousal. Moaning into the kiss, Nero parted his lips and allowed Dante to slide his tongue inside, rubbing his own against his. They continued the slow, deep kiss for what seemed like hours; Nero's arms came up around Dante's neck while his slid under the body beneath him to encircle him lovingly. After a near eternity, the two men separated, allowing Dante to pull away and settle down with his head nestled against Nero's chest. Smiling happily, the young part devil ran the talons of his devil arm through his lover's soft white hair while his human hand rested against Dante's.

"I never want to wake up without you," Dante murmured.

"You won't have to," Nero replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I promise."

"I want to catch the bastard, Nero. There are so many men that could be in danger and last night reminded me that most of them I wouldn't even recognise. Whenever I brought anyone home, I never even knew their names. We exchanged nothing. No numbers, no names, nothing. Funny though it maybe, I've probably slept with going on ninety percent of the regulars at Gilgamesh!"

Nero snorted. "Why am I not surprised."

"I never foresaw any danger in doing that. But now, I've put those guys at risk."

The teen paused. "You knew Striker and Lance for quite a long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe your one night stands will be safe. The escort wasn't killed by the same Incubus, that one may not be targeting you. As for the second, he's only killed Striker and Lance, who were both much closer to your heart than just a good fuck. That makes me think he only wants to kill those you were seriously intimate with."

Dante frowned slightly. "Which puts you at great risk."

"I'll be better off than any others, one for being part demon and two for being ready."

"If anything happens to you I swear..."

"Dante! Baby, it'll be fine."

The elder glanced at his mate's handsome face, half of his mind on the gentle brush of fingers against his forearm and the other half on the term of endearment he'd just received. His glance became a smirk all too quickly.

"You've never called me that before," he purred.

The teen blushed. "Yeah, well... I've been around you too long."

"Damn right you have."

He crawled a little further up Nero's body so he could mesh their lips together, his arousal stirring between his legs once again. Unfortunately, before things could heat up, the younger male pushed him away gently.

"We should get back to the office," he noted, a serious edge to his voice. "The girls are going to castrate us when they find out why we're not there."

"What's the rush?" asked Dante, his lips finding the soft skin beneath Nero's ear.

"I mean it Dante! We need to find some of your past lovers so we can protect them."

A solemn look immediately replaced the relaxed smirk on the elder's face. "Doesn't matter."

"Huh?" Nero looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Exactly that. It doesn't matter."

"Dante..."

"There were only three other men apart from you, Striker and Lance that have ever been close to me in anyway more than being just another fuck. One guy moved way away from here; Incubi have territories they hunt in and I doubt he'll be desperate enough to leave it. As for the other two... they're not..." a lump formed in his throat. "They're both dead."

Nero's eyes widened. "Shit Dante... I mean... err..."

"Don't kid, its okay."

The ex Order member bowed his head. "I really don't know you at all, do I?"

"Hey, the only reason you don't about this stuff is because I haven't told you. It's not exactly the kind of thing you discuss over dinner, is it? Did you expect me to just say one day 'hey Nero, did you know two of my exes are dead'?"

"I know, but..."

"Don't get down about it," he met Nero's lips briefly. "I know you think you're not making an effort, but that's far from true. I love you and I know exactly how much you return it. I didn't want to have to talk about my ex boyfriends with you, even if you are super hot when you're jealous."

Nero smiled at that reassurance, giggling a little as Dante nuzzled him affectionately. They shared another brief kiss before the teen broke their contact to inquire further. "Do you mind me asking what happened? I'd rather not see you as hurt as you were when you found Lance, so I'd like you to be open with me about this. It must upset you, right?"

"Yeah," Dante rested his head back on Nero's chest. "It's even worse that I caught myself thinking I'm glad they're dead because the Incubus can't get them. At least one's safe because I know he never came back to town."

"Do you keep in touch?"

"A little. Haven't for years, but I know he has a husband with adopted kids."

"When did you date him?"

"I was a few months shy of sixteen. He was kinda my first love."

Nero chuckled softly. "Cute." _Funny thinking the old man had a first love..._

"As all first loves tend to, it ended badly. I still haven't forgiven myself for making him cry, but I think he did a long time ago. He was able to settle down with a good life, so perhaps it was for the best. I'm so relieved he's far away."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, one was actually a demon."

He glanced down at him. "You dated a demon?"

"Is it that hard to believe? I've fucked a few full demons before, though I admit most of them were homosexual Incubi."

"Okay, maybe it's not so strange."

"His name was Modeus; he and his brother were kind of like apprentices to my dad. They were both very good swordsmen, but Modeus gave up his sword. He showed up in town one day, sitting at the bar in my favourite diner and eating, would you believe it, a strawberry sundae! I knew in an instant I wanted him and he was the first full demon my devil side ever wanted to mate with. We were quite alike in many ways," Dante sighed, cuddling closer to Nero's side. "You know, he had the most amazing dark brown hair; it was practically long enough for him to sit on! And he was a real babe. But as I expected, it wasn't going to work."

Nero stroked through his lover's hair. "Because he was full demon?"

"Because he made a promise that he needed to keep. A very old promise..." he sighed again, glaring at the moisture brimming up in his eyes. "I had a hunch it was something to do with his brother. The first day I met him, he came over after sitting in the park for a while one night. Of course we had sex; we both wanted to feel each other before committing to anything, but he was nervous about something else. So many demons want a piece of my soul these days, I guessed at the time he was like them. But in the end, he wasn't. His brother wanted to fight me, not because he wanted to try and claim Sparda's power from me, but because he wanted to fight the strongest swordsman in the world. I didn't turn the guy down, so I defeated him. Modeus then had to honour his promise to take revenge on whoever destroyed his brother's reason for living. I ended up having no choice but to fight him too."

"Dante..." Nero held him tightly against his body. "Did you... you know...?"

The elder nodded. "He went down all too easily; he didn't want to fight me. Hell, he wanted to be my mate, but he couldn't commit to me because he was already committed to his brother. It took a long time to get over that."

"Let me guess, you fell back into the arms of the escort service?"

"Yeah... and I didn't touch a strawberry sundae for months."

"Luckily he wasn't a pizza fanatic then, otherwise you would have starved."

Dante had to smile. "Guess so."

"Okay, so what about the other man?"

Nero almost wished he hadn't asked that question when his mate clutched at him tighter, curling into him like a frightened kitten. He'd never seen Dante so vulnerable and it was unnerving to say the least. The more experienced hunter was always so strong and unwavering in the face of any danger, but he was reduced to pieces at the memory of his former lovers.

"You won't..." his voice was quiet. "You won't be disgusted with me for this, will you?"

The younger hunter blinked. "Why would I be?"

"Because it... it's not the same."

"Dante, just tell me."

"The other... he was my brother, Vergil."

Nero's eyes widened. "Your brother?"

"Yeah."

He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. "There's no way I'd be disgusted with you for that, old man," he hugged him securely to his chest. "Why the hell would I be? It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, it just happens. Hell, I admit I had a crush on Credo when I was ten!"

"Seriously?"

He blushed as he felt Dante's eyes staring at him. "Shut up! I completely forgot about it by the time I was twelve, especially with how everyone in Fortuna taught you about homosexuals... besides, we're talking about you, not me!"

Dante snickered softly and kissed Nero's jaw, tenderly. "I first started looking at Vergil that way when I was eight, but it was just like you with Credo; a crush. It could have easily vanished when I became a teenager, but it didn't. Vergil and I spent long periods of time never seeing each other after our mother was killed, but I never stopped feeling for him. On one of the occasions when he did show up, I told him how I felt, but he never seemed to reciprocate. Technically he was my first love, but before I turned sixteen I met the other guy I told you about and fell in love with him. That was why our relationship fell apart, not just because we were kids, but because I was still in love with my brother. Before I bought my first office, Vergil found me again and that was when we first had sex."

"So he did feel the same way?"

He released a shaky breath. "I don't know, I never did, that was the problem. My devil side got most of the enjoyment out of it; he loved having Vergil dominate me that way. Looking back on it now, I realised the sex was never about emotion for my brother. Maybe he did love me the same way I loved him, but he never really showed it openly. I mean, Vergil always made a point of being asexual and had nothing to do with either men or women. It had only been me. Perhaps it was an obsession, but whatever it was, I loved him. I'm sure somewhere deep down he felt the same, I just wish he could have said it at least once so I was never in the dark. I didn't want to fight him, but in the end I had no choice. I lost him to the demon world and I'd always assumed he was dead, but he did come back. He called himself Nelo then, but it was still my brother, even if it was pretty much just his demon half. I defeated him then, perhaps even killing him, but he could still be alive somewhere. I still wonder even now if he ever really loved me; even though he was cold and controlling, I felt more for him than I did even for Lance."

"No wonder Yamato is so important to you if it's all you have left of him."

"Yeah. Vergil loved that katana."

"Then..." Nero bit his lip. "Then why did you give it to me?"

"Because you want to give the man you love something that's important to you. At the time, Yamato was the best gift I could give you. That and I doubt you would have been happy if I gave you a bunch of roses and a strip tease!"

Nero laughed and lightly punched his arm. "I would have castrated you in a second!"

"Exactly. So Yamato was the best gift to give you without giving away my feelings."

"Then it really was love at first sight."

"Yes it was and I have every intention of keeping it that way," he pulled Nero down into a deep kiss, rolling over and lying on top of him. "I've let too many lovers go; human ones I've lost by upsetting them and demons I've had to kill. I promise you Nero, I have no plans to either upset you or kill you. You're my mate; my life. I never want to be without you."

"Hmm..." the teen pecked him on the lips. "Cheesy lines again, old man."

"I don't give a crap."

He reached down between them to grasp Nero's erection, but the younger male pushed him away quickly. "Just one more thing before you render me senseless."

"Go on."

"You pulled some damn good dance moves in Gilgamesh... so I was wondering how..." his cheeks lit up a bright scarlet as he worked how out to phrase his question. "Did you really just pick up those moves from clubbing every night?"

Dante chuckled. "Not exactly."

"I knew it! Spill it Dante, or I won't let you top me for a month!"

"That's harsh kid, but I don't mind telling ya," a devilish smirk pulled at the corner of his perfect lips. "Before I bought my office and started the devil hunting business, I used to work in a backstreet pub in town. It's gone now but when it was open, it was the only place in town you could go to if you wanted to be openly gay and not get bashed."

"So you pulled pints in a gay bar?" the kid looked puzzled.

"Not exactly. Pretending I was twenty one wouldn't get my anywhere with bar work, but pretending I was eighteen could. The guy offered me a job; the pay wasn't great, but the tips were excellent..."

"You're filling this out too much, old man. Spill it!"

He smirked as he ran his fingers through Nero's hair. "I was a bar top dancer. The owner of the pub paid me to dance in front of his customers in a pair of old army boots and the tiniest white thong you've ever seen. The better my dance moves were, the more bucks men shoved down my pants. The owner took good care of me though, he wouldn't let anyone take me home for a fuck if I didn't want them to."

"How many did you go home with then?"

He chuckled. "A couple. That was all during my youth as the best bottom in town!"

Nero laughed. "And then when you started Devil May Cry, you became the biggest alpha the world as ever seen!"

"Got it in one, baby."

Without another word, Dante pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss, Nero moaning into it as he wrapped his legs about his waist. Before his mind became too clouded with lust, he made a point to remember to use topping Dante as another method to tease him for being older, reminding him of his 'younger days'.

* * *

The drive back to the Devil May Cry office was... _interesting_. Nero shifted in his seat every time Dante cast a brief glance at him, a deep smirk on his face and a predatory glint to his eyes. Not only that, but his flesh seemed to be emitting a sweet smelling aroma that had enough spice to it to send a pang of arousal down south. The younger hunter shifted again, his half hard cock beginning to press against his leather shorts. It was bad enough that Dante was wearing sinfully short denim hot pants without his devil side deliberately trying to make him horny. Come to think of it, Nero had noticed that his lover seemed unusually clingy after their quick fuck before handing in their room key. And not clingy in the teenage school girl sense of the word. Clingy as in 'trying to get his hands off him and out of his pants' clingy. From what he knew of the man, Dante wasn't the type to take drugs, so perhaps it was just a reaction to being in a room packed to the rafters with hot, horny men after so much time spent away.

After what seemed like hours of torturous driving with Dante eyeing him up like he hadn't seen him for years, they finally parked in front of the office. Nero watched the older slayer with caution as he got out of the car and shut the door. He glanced behind him quickly as he felt eyes staring at them, spying a young man on the street corner who had stopped to look at them. The youth's jaw practically hit the floor, blushing furiously as he noticed how little the two devil hunters were wearing. Nero heard Dante chuckle behind him as the man walked off, fidgeting a little until he shoved his hands inside his jean pockets. Breathing a sigh of relief, the younger hunter turned to head into the office, but a pair of strong arms had already snaked their way around his middle and a prickly chin rested on his shoulder.

"I know this town has a reputation for being homophobic," Dante murmured. "But it doesn't stop gay men from living here. I've tried flirting with him several times, but I never managed to seduce him into bed. He's too deeply buried in the closet for that. Poor guy will probably be a virgin long into his forties before he comes out as being gay."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Nero replied, his vision turning a little hazy as his devil side picked up on the older male's sweet aroma. "There's actually a guy you haven't been able to sleep with."

"Hmm and he'll _never_ get me now."

He made a move to bite into a dark bruise already on the kid's neck, but he was shoved away quickly. "Listen, I don't know why you're so horny right now, but we need to get back to this mission! As you said at the hotel, you wanted to catch this Incubus, right?"

"Yeah... but..." Dante purred lustfully, burying his face into Nero's neck. "I'd rather fuck you right now..."

"If I didn't know you better old man, I'd swear you'd taken something!"

"But I have, babe... _you_, remember?"

"Come on you big pervert!"

Dante chuckled as he waited for Nero to walk round him and head up towards the office, reaching out and slapping his leather clad backside. The teen yelped a bit, trying his best to muster a glare in the older male's direction, but he ended up sticking his tongue out instead. Taking this as an invitation, Dante hurried along to catch up to his lover, but the smirk gracing his masculine visage was soon wiped clear when they walked in through the double doors to Devil May Cry. Trish was standing directly in their line of sight, leaning back against the old oak desk with her legs crossed and one hand rapping her nails against the wood. She looked less than pleased, especially when she arched an eyebrow in response to observing the way the two men were dressed.

"Stopped by Gilgamesh last night, did we?" she asked, her tone like a disapproving mother attempting to figure out what her child had done wrong.

"Yes," Nero cut in before Dante could say anything. "It was my idea."

"Was it now..." the blonde leaned away from the desk. "So you decided it was a good idea to take time off on this mission, hmm? I would have thought you might care more for the situation Dante, especially when it concerns young men."

"Of course I care for the situation," Dante growled.

"Oh, so you were looking for the Incubus at Gilgamesh, were you?"

"Well he might have turned up, it _is_ a gay club after all..." he trailed off as he wound his arms around Nero, kissing his neck deeply. "I doubt I would have noticed though. My eyes were on this little spitfire all night long."

Nero couldn't bear to push his mate away, even when he laid eyes on the vicious glare Trish cast at the older man. During his time at Devil May Cry, he had never seen her look as demonic as she did now.

"So that's why you smell so bad," she scolded, obviously referring to the sweet aroma Nero was becoming bathed in. "So not only do you spend the night clubbing when you're supposed to be tracking down a demon, you get hooked to your mate enough for your devil side to start producing pheromones to such a degree! I honestly thought you could be sensible, Dante."

"You should know better than to threaten a devil in his mating grounds, Trish."

She looked taken aback as Dante flashed angry red eyes at her, his finger nails turning to claws as they wrapped tightly around Nero, but she still remained defiant. "I couldn't care less about your hormones right now! In all the time I've spent hunting with you, I don't think I've ever known you to be so irresponsible!"

"Oh, so I'm irresponsible now, am I?"

"Yes! You know that Incubi become stronger if they can smell pheromones and right now, he could probably smell you a mile off! I can't believe that you decided to deal with Lance's death by getting yourself drunk on a sex high at this particular moment in time!"

Dante growled dangerously. "Whatever you say, I'm going to take a shower."

Without another word to Trish, he released his hold on Nero and trudged up the stairs, the door to the bathroom slamming shut seconds later. The blonde demon sighed and walked across the room to sit down on the leather sofa, crossing her legs and casting a glance at Nero. The teen clenched the harshly glowing talons of his Bringer into a fist, his sharp gaze staring after his partner before eventually returning the one on the sofa.

"Did you have to be so blunt with him," he murmured through gritted teeth.

"Nero, surely you can understand how silly he's being," Trish replied.

"Quite frankly, no I can't!" he snapped as he crossed the room, feeling an unusual anger for the huntress boiling up inside as he sat down behind the desk. "You didn't see him when we were at Lance's apartment. You didn't have to hold him against you while he cried for that man! I've haven't seen Dante like that before... so lost and so _vulnerable_. He's hurting right now Trish and all you've done is make him feel worse. If he wants to have sex with me to the point where it stops hurting because of the high, then let him! Anything to make his pain go away."

"I take it he told you what happened between him and Lance?"

Nero nodded. "Yeah he told me, he told me just how much he hated himself for what he did. He told me just how much I mean to him because now it will never happen again..." he grated his teeth together as he fought back a tear. "I suggested we go to Gilgamesh so he could take his mind off it and to show him how far I was willing to go for him. I didn't expect him to take it this far and let his mating instinct run wild, but if it makes him feel better, then I don't care! The damn Incubus can wait and you know what? At the moment I don't give a damn who else gets targeted by this guy. The only man I care about at the moment is Dante."

Trish sighed audibly. "Okay, so maybe I went too far..."

"Just a bit, Trish. You practically showed him that you couldn't care less about him."

She glared at the ex Order member. "That is _not_ true!"

"Oh, then why say those things to him, hmm? You know what happened between him and Lance, so you should know how much seeing his body was going to hurt him! Why the fuck didn't you try and understand how he's feeling?"

"Well..." she blinked before turning away from Nero's azure gaze. "You're right, Nero."

"If you care about him, leave him alone for a while."

Trish ran her fingers through her long hair. "This is getting difficult."

"I know. Please, just let me get Dante back to his usual self, okay?"

"Alright! As his mate, you ought to know what you're doing."

"Yes," Nero snickered under his breath. "Just let him fuck me and bite me to his heart's content until the smell goes away. I guess he'll need to sleep for a while afterwards, right?"

"For someone who has tried to forget about his devil side for so long, you're really starting to understand these things."

He smiled. "Thanks to Dante."

She sighed again. "I'm sorry for what I said, if that means anything to you at the moment."

"Look, if you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have yelled at him like that. I'm sure once he's come down from his high, he'll realise that. Anyway, if nothing happens for a while, I'll go and scout around for the Incubus when Dante sleeps things off. I know what scent to look for and it'll only be a quick scout. I am aware how dangerous this guy could be."

"Don't forget about the other one."

"I know..." Nero clenched his fist. "It's Vince I'm after."

* * *

... there will be some actual plot soon, I promise! Again, updates will still be a little slow as I have my own fiction work to do to. That and it's time to plan the Valentines Day special (or as I call it, Stay At Home and Watch Gay Porn Day), it'll be quite different to my usual stuff so it'll be interesting to write; again, it'll be a one-shot. Hopefully you're still sticking with me and my now somewhat erratic updating!


	8. Poor Decisions

_Here we go, update! I should have uploaded this two days ago, but when I came round to it, I was just too tired and the days have been filled up with, mostly, more sleep! Thanks for those who continue to review/favourite_

_**Blood of Dusk:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far and it's always good to hear positive comments on my writing style too, so thank you! I've read you're Dante/Nero fics too and, though I often forget to review for ages, I enjoy your work and your descriptions were always good, I'd never say over the top at all. And protective Devil Hunters are my favourite! ^^_

_**BattleGoddess126:** Thanks for reviewing! Yup, my favourite day of the year to watch gay porn; I was saving a movie I pre-ordered called Role/Play (not a porno though, it's a 15), but I doubt I'll be able to save it...! Yeah, I like to ship Dante and Vergil, that is probably even more canon than Dante and Nero! I had to add the crush on Credo bit for the aww factor, because kid Nero (well, more of a kid Nero) is adorable :)_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Thank you for reviewing! I spend a lot of time thinking of all the men Dante actually loved in his life, because behind the badass exterior, he'd be a fantastic lover to them. That and it adds to Vince's jealousy in this, so it all comes together nicely (or not so nicely...)_

_**honeyberries:** Thanks for the review! A good snuggle is great to write, especially with angsty stuff going on! I do like Dante and Vergil as a pair, so I was glad to mention that here... and I also love portraying Trish as being motherly to Dante, she literally looks the part lol_

_**Semjaza:** Thanks for reviewing! I picture Trish like a double edged sword; sweet and kind when you're good, a real hot head if you're bad! Yeah, I would love to write a one shot hookup between Dante and Modeus, I always thought something was going on with them when watching the anime, the looks they were giving each other were too obvious! Especially the mutual love of strawberry sundaes :) - if I ever get round to it, I'll make sure to credit you for the suggestion._

_**silent33:** Thank you for the review! Yeah, Trish was harsh, I love writing her with a bitch streak. Somehow it makes her feel more like a mother! I just wish I could draw, because I'd love to draw a 10 year old Nero looking adoringly at Credo!_

_**Flowing Tears:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah the showdown will be interesting, it'll certainly test me as I've never written something like what I'm planning... no spoilers honest...! t does suck that hormones can make you feel like that, I'm hoping to be on testosterone at some point in the future, so I wonder what that'll do to me (aside from making me more of a perv than I already am, god help us lol). Though the way you phrased Dante being bitchy in your comment really made me imagine him pregnant...! XD_

_**LavanderGirl: **Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Dante needs some love form Nero right now... and your comment made me wish even more than Capcom ended DMC4 with the two walking off together in fluffy love! :3_

_Warnings for this chapter... well, as Dante's high, so you know what's coming! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Poor Decisions**

As soon as Trish had left the office, Nero gave a short sigh and ruffled the hair on the back of his head in frustration. Now he felt bad for yelling back at her, but she still had no right to talk to Dante like she had done, even though she was technically correct in what she was saying. The older devil hunter was being a bit of an idiot, lusting after Nero to the point where he wanted nothing else and was almost willing to forget about the mission. Sighing, the younger male listened intently to any sounds originating from upstairs, but there was nothing. No one walking about and no one in the shower. _Guess the old man finished up_. On that note, Nero heard his devil side begin to purr lowly in the back of his head, his nose catching the same sweet scent Dante had begun to emanate on the drive home. It must have been the pheromones that Trish had mentioned, especially seeing as they had an incredibly arousing effect on him. He moaned softy as his inner demon purred louder, desperate to comfort his mate during this tough time.

Before he knew what he was doing, Nero found his feet carrying him up the slightly creaky stairs and right up to the door of the bedroom he and Dante shared. He forcedly swallowed the lump in his throat that formed as his lover's sweet fragrance thickened, his hand quivering as he reached for the handle. He entered the room quietly in case the older male was hiding somewhere waiting to pounce, but he saw the broad shape of him lying on the king sized bed. His hair was still damp from the shower, but the rest of his skin had dried nicely. Nero's eyes trailed along his muscular shoulder blades, scanning lower to his back and to where the towel hid most of his firm buttocks from view. He licked his lips however when he noticed that the top of his cheeks were visible, his fingers almost itching to slide between them.

"Topping won't work this time, babe," Dante purred deeply from the bed.

The older male shifted onto his side, the white towel sliding over his thighs as he turned to look at his younger lover. Nero's cheeks tinted with a faint blush as his eyes watched the cotton fabric flop softly onto the bed, exposing the man's thick erection. Warm tingles shot along his spine, causing him to shiver and Dante's smirk to broaden.

"Come here," he drawled seductively, patting the space on the bed beside him.

"Promise me old man," Nero told him as he shrugged his denim coat off, the cool air tickling the skin under his netted vest. "As soon as we've attended to your immediate... _problem_," he nodded at Dante's cock while his fingers unclasped the belt at his waist to slide off the chaps. "We have to get back on the mission, right?"

"Yes, I promise! Now lose the shirt and come here!"

Snickering at the husky demand, Nero pulled the netted vest off over his head and tossed it to the floor somewhere in the pile of Dante's clothes. He kicked off his boots and sauntered over to the bed, unconsciously swaying his hips a little while keeping his gaze firmly locked on his mate's. With a predatory growl, Dante lunged forwards and wrapped his arms about Nero's waist, pulling him against him and rolling back onto the bed. The teen gave a small yelp in surprise as he was captured, but it quickly became a moan as the elder gave each cheek of his buttocks a strong, tight squeeze. Dante smirked and rested his head against the pillows, his hands lazily moving up to massage Nero's slender hips. Their lips quickly met in a searing kiss, Nero noticing that his own flesh was beginning to emit a similar sweet odour as it heated up to his partner's touch. Both men purred audibly as their tongues danced together between their lips, rough hands caressing as much skin as they could reach. _Damn, maybe pheromones really aren't that bad..._

A deep growl rumbled in the elder's throat at he picked up on his mate's own scent, his cock becoming harder if possible. He let his hands wander down past Nero's navel to the popper on his leather shorts, fingers expertly unfastening it with ease. He heard the teen's breathing pick up noticeably as he dragged the zipper down, making sure to rub over the head of his arousal while doing so. The instant he pulled the hard flesh out of its confines, Nero broke their wet lip lock to moan loudly into the gradually heating air. Dante slowly bucked his hips upwards as he stroked Nero roughly, his erection rubbing against the soft leather of the kid's groin.

"Fuck you're almost as horny as me," he growled, leaning up to nip at Nero's neck.

"Just hurry it up old man," Nero replied breathily. "You might not last long."

"Oh, I could keep going all day, babe."

The hand not gripping Nero's shaft grasped the waistband of his leather hot pants and pulled them down over his thighs. Assisting his mate, the younger male kicked them off before being rolled onto his back and pressed firmly between the satin sheets and his partner's well toned body. Dante captured his lips in another demanding kiss, one hand rummaging blindly in the bedside table's drawer for a tube of lube. Once he found one, he immediately cracked the cap open and squeezed a generous amount on Nero's tight opening and his swollen manhood. Nero cried out loudly in surprise as he felt Dante's long length slowly penetrate him, his mind expecting a few fingers first.

"Hmm," Dante purred as he licked along the teen's neck to his ear. "Surprise you?"

"Just a... little-ah..." Nero murmured, grateful that the elder stilled for a moment to wait for him to adjust to the instant intrusion.

"I'll go slowly."

The younger nodded, but was unable to prevent the small gasp of pain escaping his lips as his lover began to move again. He moved his hips up a little to get more comfortable, his strong legs wrapping about Dante's waist as he continued with his slow, yet powerful rhythm. He encircled his neck in his arms, the claws of his Devil Bringer dragging light cuts into his shoulder blades along the way. Dante swiftly lifted up his head to claim Nero's lips in another kiss, his tongue instantly granted access into the moist cavern that lay beyond. They moaned lowly, Nero appreciating the roaming of Dante's large hands across his toned flesh and the loving manner in which he was approaching their intimacy. Usually both men liked it rough under normal circumstances, so it was only natural for Nero to expect it to be more aggressive than normal. For instance, when they had sex before leaving the hotel to return to Devil May Cry, he had to limp to the car afterwards. But this time, Dante was being gentle and careful with his lovemaking, the passion almost too emotional for a man high on hormones.

"Dante..." he moaned softly.

The elder raised his head to observe his mate, their eyes locking to the other's in an instant. Nero gasped as he was given a particularly hard thrust, his shaky breath escaping him, but Dante still maintained the gentle pace. Smiling, the teen ran the fingers of his human hand through his lover's white locks, the purring of their devil sides increasing in volume as they were drawn deeper into each other. Some part of Nero should have thought it faintly unnerving that Dante was staring at him this way during sex, but the rest of him was warmed by it and wanted it to happen like this more often. His human side. While his devil side liked it passionate and rough, his human side preferred things more intimate and emotional. Just like this. He could practically feel Dante's love through the gaze they shared. It was then that Nero realised the subtle differences between having sex and making love. Of course, the passion was always the same but this time, the pleasure registered on more of an emotional level. Such an exchange made him appreciate just how much Dante cared for him, not just as a devil for his mate but as a whole, human love as well. Perhaps this was a true indication that Dante had allowed his human side to fall in love again, not just the demon.

"Fuck," the elder hunter growled, his pace picking up slightly. "You're so damn gorgeous."

Nero managed half a laugh through his panting. "Not bad... ah... yourself..."

He half expected to be kissed again and have his breath sucked away, but instead he could only wail loudly in ecstasy as Dante sunk his demonic fangs into his neck. The devil had once again taken control, the slow rhythm being replaced by the savage passion they were used to. Closing his eyes tightly as he was washed away in a sea of pleasure, Nero clawed desperately at his lover's broad shoulders as he was pounded into. Feeling the lust burning inside, he craned his neck to the side so he could bite into Dante's, the metallic taste flooding him with a sudden shock of power. Both men fought the urge to Trigger as their lovemaking turned violent, their senses blinded by the heady aroma of blood and pheromones combined with the desperation to claim the other. Dante growled possessively as both arms grew red hide, fingers turning into claws that raked deep into Nero's skin and drew more blood. Nero moaned his mate's name huskily as he approached his climax, his hands slipping on Dante's muscular torso from a mixture of blood and sweat.

"Close," he whispered. "Dante... I'm-ah close."

Dante licked away the blood on the pale column of flesh he'd claimed. "Go ahead."

"Dante... _Dan-te_..."

Nero felt every muscle in his body tense as his orgasm hit him harder than anything he had experienced before. He howled at the top of his voice, slicking his body even further as he came hard between them. Dante buried his face into his neck as he came seconds later, his own muscles as tense as Nero's. The younger male panted air back into his lungs, feeling relieved when the sweet scent of Dante's pheromones gradually dissipated. _Perhaps we can try and focus on the mission again_, he thought as he felt the other man's arms return to normal. He flopped his head back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling as he tried to fight off sleep. He had promised Trish he'd scout for signs of the Incubus after all.

"I love you Nero," he heard Dante's muffled voice against his shoulder.

He breathed a contented sigh. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he smiled broadly. "Love you too."

He brought the elder's head up to his to kiss him softly on the lips, the air instantly feeling cooler as their bodies separated. Feeling more exhausted than after fighting any demon, Dante rolled onto the bed and immediately drifted off into a deep, restful sleep. Nero had to chuckle at the sight of his lover, past out on the red satin sheets with his hair mussed from sex and his body drenched in sweat and cum. On the other hand, it was nothing short of sexy. Sighing deeply, he decided it was pointless going to patrol the area now when he could barely keep his eyes open. It was best to be alert on the job. He cuddled up close to Dante, his smile becoming softer as he heard the man purring lowly in his sleep, probably utterly content. _Who'd have thought someone like me would have fallen in love with a pervert like Dante?_ The best feeling in the world wasn't just how happy he was to be loved by him, but that he'd really broken the shackles that bound him to Fortuna. Meeting Dante had, beyond all shadow of a doubt, saved his life.

* * *

After what could have only been an hour or two at most, Nero gradually roused himself from his post sex nap. Yawning and stretching leisurely, he sat up cautiously but there was very little discomfort down below. He should have been used to Dante's stamina by now. Glancing over to his left, he saw that the elder hunter was still fast asleep and looked like he had no intention on waking up until at least mid afternoon. He was sprawled out comfortably, taking up all of his side of the bed and snoring audibly. Even whilst looking so incredibly inelegant with one of his legs sticking out of the covers, he still managed to give off that air of sexiness he always had. Nero swallowed his arousal as it threatened to return, his azure orbs fixed on the trail of white hair poking over the edge of the sheets which just about concealed his modesty. What man could want anything other than this? _No wonder he found it so easy to get any guy to go to bed with him_.

Chuckling under his breath even though there was no chance of him accidentally waking his lover, Nero stepped out of bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe. He blushed lightly as he stepped on the leather shorts he'd borrowed from Dante for their visit to Gilgamesh, knowing that if they went again, he'd probably end up in those. Shaking off the sudden image of Dante in hot pants that crept into his mind, Nero pulled on a pair of clean boxers before changing into his usual hunting gear. They'd need to do laundry soon as he only had one pair of moderately clean jeans left. No matter how dirty they were, he refused to wear some of the older male's clothes for missions, though he doubted he would feel the same way. As he wandered downstairs, he muffled his laughter with his devil hand as he pictured Dante wearing only leather shorts with his red coat, charging down a pair of demons with Rebellion. It was exactly like the video games he enjoyed playing, except the character wearing little clothing was usually a woman. _Gender equality_, he thought as he went into the kitchen to grab a swig of surprisingly fresh milk from the fridge. He practically spat it out as he suddenly imagined Dante wearing Trish's usual getup, though he'd undoubtedly look drop dead gorgeous in a corset.

As if that was an omen, he heard the double doors to the office open in the other room and the hushed sound of two women talking. Putting the milk back in the fridge and picking the last banana out of the cupboard, Nero left the kitchen to greet them. He looked worried as he pealed the fruit, glancing between the two women who were armed quite heavily. Did they know something he didn't?

"Don't look so nervous Nero," Lady chuckled. "We had some business to take care of that was near here, so we decided to drop in and see how you're handling the Incubus job. Or, in Dante's case, not."

"Did you take care of things?" asked Trish, glancing at her lover as she hid a snigger.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nero grumbled. "He's sleeping."

Lady whistled. "You must be good if you can knock him out!"

Nero blushed furiously. "I think it was just the pheromones."

"Well that's a relief, at least now he's come down from his high he'll be ready to pay attention!" Trish shook her head, but there was no trace of disapproval in her voice this time. "Though this place stinks to high heaven."

"Hmm?" Lady sniffed the air. "Smells the same to me. Beer and pizza."

"You're so lucky to be human sometimes. At least when you stayed here all you had to do was put up with listening to Dante and his boyfriends at night. I had to deal with the whole works; there's little worse than the smell of horny male demons!"

"Spoken by a true lesbian, as Dante would say."

Nero scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Lady leaned in to kiss Trish lightly on the lips as if he was no longer in the room. He had absolutely nothing against their relationship at all; if he did he deserved to be hung, drawn and quartered as a hypocrite. It was partially down to not being used to seeing public displays of affection as it was never seen in Fortuna. The rest of it however was more likely due to his devil side disliking another couple showing affection in _his_ mating grounds. Devil May Cry did belong to Dante after all and, the longer he lived here, the more he noticed how much it smelt like him. As the elder's mate, Nero also felt like he wanted to mark this place as his territory.

He cleared his throat. "Actually its good you showed up," he remarked. "I was just going out to scout out for the Incubus. Now that you're here, you can guard the place while I'm gone and make sure no one tries to attack Dante in his sleep. Nothing's gonna wake him up anytime soon."

"I thought as much," Trish replied with a smile. "We'll take care of things."

"Thanks."

Nero finished eating the banana and tossed the empty skin into a metal bin that stood by the kitchen door. Stretching again just to make sure he was completely alert, he checked Blue Rose was holstered to his thigh before strapping Red Queen to his back and heading out of the doors. Once outside, he raised his human hand to his face to try and block out the low winter sun that glared into his eyes. The thin dusting of snow was still there, almost as if it were waiting for the rest of it to pour down from the skies at some point. Nero smiled as he took his first steps into the street, the white crystals crunching beneath his heavy brown boots. He enjoyed hunting at this time of year even though he usually got into a bit of trouble when facing ice demons. Snow was still a novelty for him and he knew Dante loved seeing the huge grin plastered on his face when he saw it.

Setting out into the crisp winter's day, Nero had to shiver as he felt a blast of icy wind ruffle the tails of his coat. Though snow was top on his list of beautiful things, he still wasn't used to the temperature difference of sub-tropical Fortuna and his new home. He'd get used to it one day, even though he always caved in at the office and stayed snuggled against Dante's warmth until they had to get moving for a job. How he wished he could be there now, buried under the covers and curled into the perfect body of his mate; instead he was out alone and hunting a demon who was making a habit of being elusive. But at least he knew what he looked like. He curled the claws of his Bringer into a fist as Vince's face swam into his mind's eye. No matter how attractive the guy was, he'd enjoy beating the hell out of him. His devil growled within, filled with hatred at how anyone would dare try to take his mate from him. Nero glanced down at his demonic arm, unclenching his fist when he saw it flickering wildly in anticipation of fighting the Incubus. _Calm down Nero, we need to get to him before he gets Dante, so you can't lose your head_.

His feet took him on a long walk around the shady city that somehow managed to look fairly reputable now the place was covered in a thin blanket of snow. Though nothing could quite change the stench of sleaze that hung around Love Planet, a place Nero knew he would hate no matter how long he lived here. He stared at the locked door of the strip club, glancing up at the sign which was presently devoid of its usual pink glow. He took a moment to breathe in the air surrounding the place, picking up on a brief tang of the enthralling spicy aroma he was tracking. It was faint but definitely there, although it suggested Vince hadn't been here for a day or two. Nero's gut clenched unpleasantly, hoping that he really wasn't going so far as to track down Dante's remaining lover. He scratched the back of his neck and carried on walking, his feet crunching deftly in the snow as he picked up another scent. This one had a strong hint of blood to it, but the base of the aroma smelt like hot ginger tea with a drop of lemon.

"You should be careful," a sultry voice cut through the air. "Anger doesn't suit you."

Nero spun round and pulled Blue Rose out of its holster, pointing it directly at the one who had spoken. The demon was tall and built slightly similar to himself, but with short blond streaked hair and golden eyes. The devil hunter wondered how the man wasn't freezing as he simply stood there in jeans, a thin black shirt and a short leather biker jacket.

"Anger smells quite attractive on some," the demon continued. "But not on you, babe."

"You're the guy who killed that young escort," Nero growled.

"Quite right," his lips curled into a smirk. "In this very alleyway, actually. He tasted like spearmint, yet his soul had the lovely scent of a bonfire. It stayed soaked into my skin for a very long time. Virgin men are the best, after all."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you?"

Akira shrugged. "If you wish."

Before Nero knew what was going on, the blond Incubus was standing at his side with one arm gradually slipping about his waist. His breath hitched as he nuzzled the bruise on his neck made by Dante, wanting to fight back as it was caressed with a slick tongue, but he couldn't move his body. The strong odour of ginger was now almost overpowering and he could feel his body turn numb with the exception of his groin. He groaned lowly as the tongue licked up to his jaw line, his cock almost at half mast in his jeans.

"S-Stop..." Nero tried. "I-I'll kick your... f-fucking ass..."

"No you can't," Akira purred. "You can't even move. All I need to do now is strip you of your weapons and clothes, push you against a wall and fuck you until I drain out every bit of living essence you have in your body. You'd like that too, wouldn't you?"

"Stuff it... damn b-bastard..."

Chuckling, the Incubus backed off, leaving Nero to sink to his knees on the cold street.

"See," he noted. "You're not strong enough to shoot me."

The teen looked up to glare at him. "Are you after Dante?"

"Me? No, I have no interest in your mate. I'm after Vince."

Nero quirked an eyebrow as he shakily got to his feet.

"I believe you've met," Akira continued.

"Yeah we've met. Seems like I'm not the only one after him."

"But for different reasons entirely. In case you're wondering, my name is Akira. I used to be the head of an order of Incubi best known for its love for human men. My order disbanded long ago when most of its members lost the need to hunt. I'm not sure if Dante explained this to you, but when an Incubus takes a mate, he doesn't need to feed off others anymore. We replenish each other and exist as a pair until we die or are killed."

"So all your minions paired off, huh?"

"That's right. It's often said that homosexual Incubi feel a stronger urge to mate."

"Great, so why not tell your buddy Vince to get a man and stop killing Dante's ex lovers?"

"Because it's Dante that Vince wants, surely you can see that?"

"Why, because they used to sleep together?"

"Precisely."

Nero narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that Vince's mating instinct has targeted Dante?"

Akira smiled and leaned back against the wall of the alley. "Vince had been infatuated with the Son of Sparda ever since they met at Love Planet. Though at that point, he'd lost his demonic power so he would never have known what he really was. Unfortunately for you, your mate has been under his spell ever since without even knowing. Sure, Vince was practically human, but seduction skills are enough until his real power returns. Dante would never have suspected that his former sex friend was a demon."

"That's why he wouldn't believe me... Vince must have done something to him when we talked to him in Love Planet!"

"With a guy like Vince, it doesn't even take a touch."

"Then you're working with him, aren't you?" Nero returned the aim of his prized revolver at Akira. "You killed that escort to lure Dante to Vince!"

"Oh I assure you Nero, we're not partners in crime."

"Then why?"

Akira shrugged. "I was hungry, believe it or not. I just so happened to be craving new blood and this beautiful young man strayed right into my path. I was hunting just like any other Incubus. In fact, Vince only had his demonic power returned to him that night."

Nero relaxed his hold on Blue Rose. "Why are you telling me this? Have you been looking for me to have this conversation?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Because it satisfies both our needs. You don't want to see Dante hurt, I don't want to see Vince hurt. There's no point in me standing around and watching this happen because, believe me, it will. He's more powerful than you and your female compatriots. He will hunt down Dante, succeed and then you will be killed."

The teen swallowed nervously. "I figured as much."

"Then, pretty thing, you need my help."

"Call me that again and..."

The Incubus chuckled. "Futile and you know it."

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "I need your help! Now tell me where he is."

"Oh it's not that simple; you see, if I did that, I'd have no assurance that you wouldn't try to kill Vince. If that happened, you'd be his third kill and then Dante would be his unwilling mate for a painfully long time. I for one, do not wish for that to happen."

Nero stared into the hawk-like gold eyes of the demon, hating that he was being put into a situation where he had to cooperate with him. He didn't want to work with the demon. Regardless to what he said, he couldn't trust him. But this time, Dante's life was at stake and surely it didn't matter who he worked with so long as his lover was safe. If he lost the elder hunter to anyone, there would be nothing left for him. A mate was a mate for life. As well as the likelihood of it being a trap, it was also possible Akira wanted to keep Vince from harm because he had feelings for him. They were part of the same order after all; demons always looked out for their own. In fact, it may even be more than that. _Definitely more than that_, his inner demon whispered confidently.

"Vince must mean something to you, right?" he asked eventually as he holstered Blue Rose.

"You have no idea," Akira replied. "But that isn't important."

"So, I want to save my mate, you want to save your prospective mate. What's the deal?"

"I imagine the first part has already taken place."

"What do you mean?"

"You left the females standing guard over Dante, right?"

"Yeah..." Nero's eyes widened, remembering what he had said about even Trish being no match for Vince. "Shit! He's vulnerable now... _fuck_!"

"Correct your poor decision Nero," Akira told him. "Then it's my call."

Without bothering to question him any further, Nero took off along the street back in the direction he came from. Now was not the time to wonder if the Incubus was being truthful or not; if there was a chance Vince had taken the opportunity to take Dante while he was gone, he needed to track him as quickly as possible. It didn't matter if it was just a ruse to chase him into a corner and the older male was still at home asleep, the possibility was enough to drop his defences. He'd be nothing without Dante. _Nothing_.

* * *

Ominous Cliffhanger...? The next few chapters will be interesting for me to write, so I hope they turn out well. And hopefully I'll get the V-Day special done in time! 0_0


	9. Without Consent

_This took a lot longer to write than expected, mainly because I couldn't figure out how I wanted the chapter to work! But I've finished fiddling and here it is. Thanks to my reviewers and readers who keep up with my erratic updating schedule and to those who read/reviewed/added the V-Day special!  
_

_**Lotus Butterfly:** Thanks for reviewing! I know what you mean about hiding in the background, that's what I'm doing with reading at the moment! I'm glad you've been enjoying this so far and I hope you continue too!_

_**SirenaLoreley: **Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, this story's full of cliffhangers; best way to keep people on edge... and to bring out the fan moments! XD_

_**Blood of Dusk:** Thanks for the review! Don't worry, you can be safe with my fics about happy endings, I don't like killing off characters in gay romance, though I still enjoy reading them for the same reasons you do! We're all masochists in a way XD_

_**BattleGoddess126:** Thanks for reviewing! TrishxLady is another pairing I like in DMC, so I often like to run it alongside DantexNero. I think Nero is going to be very muscled up and manly with all the support he's getting regarding saving Dante... I hope anyway! :D_

_**emmyxogats:** Thank you for the review! Glad you're enjoying it and yes, their will be some ass kicking soon!_

_**Flowing Tears:** Thanks for reviewing! Akira is an awesome movie, a true classic of Anime. I've had a lot of fun with his character, and with Vince, because gay Incubi are awesome!_

_**honeyberries:** Thanks for reviewing! The world is quite a sucky place for Vince right now... because Dante and Nero are the hotter pairing! I'll give nothing away with what I have planned for him... X)_

_**Semjaza:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're still enjoying the plot! Trish and Lady are awesome, I'd love to try and stand alone fic for them but naturally it won't be M rated! I can't do hard Yuri, only fluffy sex-scene-less Yuri! XP_

_Okay, here we go, not many chapters left now, possibly two or three depending on how the next one goes. Enjoy! **Warnings:** Without giving anything away, there is potential non-con._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Without Consent**

Dante groaned lowly as a dimly lit room slowly swam into focus. The scent of the room was definitely familiar; heavy, musky and sickly with the background stench of alcohol and cigarettes. The place had an ambient hue of a deep reddish pink and the floor had a slightly sticky finish to it. Definitely a night club; it had to be Love Planet. As Dante shifted, he felt cold metal binding his arms behind his back and the same coolness wrapped around his ankles. He struggled to roll over, but eventually managed it and lay staring at the rigging of lights, strobe boxes and lasers positioned right above him. He glanced down at himself briefly, noticing that he was still naked from his romp with Nero. He grunted and closed his eyes and the ceiling began swirling, his body beginning to react as though it were hung over. But he knew better than that. He had been drugged by that damned Incubus that came to his room while he was sleeping... it came into the room that he'd had sex with Nero in just moments before. His devil side growled lowly in frustration at having his mating grounds raided by another demon, though the reaction was far more subdued than expected. Trish had been right when she said the Incubus was strong.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," drawled a seductive voice.

Dante tried to sit up and see who spoke, but he was bound too uncomfortably and his body merely protested at the thought. The smooth, overly friendly voice sounded familiar, as did the spicy aroma that began to fill his nostrils and tease his groin. As he thought back, he thought that the Incubus who came to him had familiar hair and eyes, even though he had been too incapacitated to do anything at the time...

"Vince?" the devil slayer asked. "Is that you Vince?"

"So you finally recognise me," the voice spoke again.

"Shit," Dante groaned as he let his head fall back onto the sticky floor in frustration. "Nero tried to warn me but I refused to listen to him! How did you manage it, Vince? How did you manage to convince me you were human for ten years?"

"Oh, there was no convincing about it, baby. I _was_ human for those ten years. Well, more or less anyway. Depends how you like to take technicalities. I've always been an Incubus, but I managed to be tricked into having my demonic power drained from my being. To anyone I would appear human, even to another demon. Being an escort was the only thing really appropriate for my talents... and then I met you."

"Dammit Vince, get me out of these restraints!"

"Hush now big boy," Vince purred. "It'll be okay, I promise you."

"Come on, I've always regarded you as a friend. You don't have to kill me."

"Kill you? Oh Dante, I have no intention of killing you."

Dante heard the other man's light footsteps move towards him, an odd sense of anxiety suddenly surging up inside. He glanced sideways as he heard Vince kneel down next to him, his heart skipping a beat as it always did when he laid eyes upon this man. There was nothing physically different about him. His shoulder length hair still looked as soft as ever, his brown eyes still appeared gentle and seductive, his piercings still glittered in the light and his fingers... oh his fingers still worked their same magic. Dante had to close his eyes as those slender digits stroked through his thick white hair, though it was mostly from the pure sensation rather than the gentleness. The instant Vince made contact, sparks of pleasure coursed through him and warmed his flesh, but it was an unwanted feeling. Ten years ago after what he thought was the death of his brother, Dante would have been happy to meet this Vince and even to die at his hands. But now he was stronger, more mature and mated to a beautiful man, he wanted this Vince to disappear and simply be the escort he loved to share his deepest thoughts with. Hell, there may have even been a time he could have loved Vince. But not now.

"No," Dante said, wishing his voice was steadier. "I c-can't..."

"Of course," there was a bitter edge to the man's voice, something that sounded so alien on his tongue. "But have no fear my love, that will all be over with. Once I have defeated your mate I can claim you as my own... and all will be well."

Dante wanted to resist as he felt soft lips against his, be he hadn't the power to. His body gave in, a shuddering sigh only breaking the kiss for a moment until he yielded. His being felt heavy and numb, his legs not wanting to even move the small amount they could within the shackles. His devil side wanted to fight, but it had no choice but to submit. His eyelids fell shut, but he was immediately met with the sight of his young lover. Feisty Nero, his mop of hair blowing in the breeze, his pallid skin sprinkled with snowflakes and the warmth of his Devil Bringer holding his hand. How he loved to wake up each morning with the young punk curled into his side, fingers just inches from touching... Without control, Dante bit down sharply on Vince's lower lip, drawing blood that oozed down over his prickly chin. Yelping with pain and shock, the Incubus drew back and wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his thin black shirt.

"I belong to Nero," Dante panted. "Only to Nero. Never to you."

"We'll have to see about that," Vince replied coldly.

"Why Vince? When I talked to you, you gave me so much advice on how to approach Nero. You encouraged me to feel the love that I did for him! Why take all that back now? If you felt so strongly for me back then, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted _you_ to notice how I feel."

Dante blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but he felt too heavy.

"I wanted _you_ to fall in love with _me_," Vince continued. "Every other man who knew me became infatuated with me instantly, even as a human. I didn't want just any man, I wanted you! But you never fell for me in that way. At first it was a blessing but then I grew to resent it. I grew to want you to look at me and only me, never to lay eyes on another man again! It was the only reason I wanted my Incubus powers back, Dante. So I could finally have you."

"Then... you only told me to go after Nero because you hoped it would make me look at you?"

"I hoped that you would fail! I hoped you would come back to me and I could comfort you and... and let me love you."

For an instant Dante felt a pang of guilt, but only for an instant. He understood what it was like, wishing to be loved by the one you cared for so dearly. He went through that during his entire childhood with Vergil, wanting desperately for his older twin to love him back. Vince obviously felt very much the same way. But like he did with Vergil, he had to move on.

"I'm sorry Vince," he told him softly. "But I can't love you now."

Vince sighed. "I know. But in time, you will. I am a very patient man."

Dante tried to break free again, but the restraints were not just ordinary metal. "Damn you Vince, you don't..."

But he was muffled with another kiss. He tried to fight it, but he felt his system flooded with a deep, heavy feeling; as though he were being pushed under water. His eyelids drooped slowly shut again and his body ceased fighting, every muscle going numb as Vince forced the aphrodisiac to take over every sense. The last things Dante felt before slipping into unconsciousness were his flesh heating and an uncontrollable arousal flooding him like waves of a stormy sea. _Nero_...

* * *

Nero's brain barely registered the fact that Akira had not been following him as he ran through the streets to get back to Devil May Cry as quickly as possible. He didn't care about the realisation that the Incubus had been telling the truth as he continued to sprint, his lungs on fire when he caught the bright red glow from the office sign. But he did care when his demonic senses failed to pick up on the strong scent of his mate and the lack of deep growling in the back of his mind. As he dashed up to the heavy double doors, Nero could just about make out the lingering aroma of Dante soaked into the building, but it wasn't as heavy as it should be. It was simply the scent of a devil's territory and mating grounds. No sign of the devil himself. Clenching his Devil Bringer into a fist, he stormed into the office as though he expected Vince to be there waiting for him, but the front room was dark and devoid of his foe. But not empty.

The teen dropped Red Queen to the hardwood floor as he ran over to the motionless female figures lying by the old oak desk. He approached Lady first, roughly shaking her by the shoulders but she was out cold. Her face was drained of colour and a deep wound on her left arm was bleeding quite badly. Nero glanced at Trish, who was also unconscious but unhurt. Deciding to tend to the human woman before attempting to revive Trish, he rushed through the door behind the desk into the cramped shower room. He retrieved a green fabric bag from under the sink and dragged it back into the front room, unzipping it quickly to toss a pile of gauze and bandages to the floor. Using a pair of scissors, Nero cut back the sleeve on Lady's jacket, wincing slightly as he saw the two parallel scratch marks responsible for the blood. Vince must have used his devil form to attack the women before getting what he wanted. Dante. _My Mate_.

Growling possessively and feeling the heat of rage rising from the pit of his stomach, the ex Order member tightly wound a strip of gauze around Lady's wound before applying the bandages. The wound need stitches, but Trish would have to take care of that while he hunted down the Incubus who captured his mate. Small spots of blood immediately appeared where Nero had wrapped up the brunette's arm, but at least the bleeding was staunched enough until she could get proper treatment. Turning his attention to Trish, he took hold of the blonde's arms and dragged her up into a sitting position in front of the desk. Her visage was certainly paler than normal, but she was breathing much deeper than her lover was. Nero shook her roughly, but the full demon still didn't stir. With an exasperated sound, he got to his feet and ran his fingers through his silver hair, willing a solution to come to him. Perhaps cold water would work. He paced for a while, but still it was the only idea that decided to show its face. Not caring whether it worked or not, the teen filled a pint glass full of cold water from the kitchen tap and splashed all of it over the blonde's face. Trish jumped in shock, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the desk as she was brought back into the conscious world.

"Trish!" Nero exclaimed. "You're okay right? Please be okay!"

Trish raised a hand in front of Nero's face, silently telling him that she was fine and he needed to be quiet. The teen stepped back, not wanting to offer a hand to the demonic woman as it wouldn't be accepted anyway. She got to her feet slowly and leaned against the desk, covering her eyes with a hand for a moment before looking at the other hunter.

"I'm fine Nero," she assured him, though she still looked pale. "Have you seen Lady?"

"Yes," Nero nodded, immediately looking worried. "She's badly hurt, looks like something took a good swipe at her..." he paused as he watched the blonde seek out her partner. "She was bleeding quite badly."

Trish knelt down on the floor beside the brunette and carefully gathered her up into her arms. She tentatively ran a few fingers along her bandaged arm, her blue eyes showing a brief desire to take revenge on the one who hurt her. She gently stroked through Lady's short brown hair with her other hand, Nero also feeling Trish's anger. Not only had Vince taken Dante, but he had clearly shown no remorse at having to cut down the two women to get to him. This was the first moment Nero realised that Trish was just as protective of Lady as Dante was of him.

"You need to take care of her," he stated, almost as an order. "You're not match for Vince."

"I agree completely," Trish sighed, turning to face him. "But neither are you."

"I know, but I have to save Dante. I don't care how futile it is or how strong Vince is, I have to get him back. You should understand that."

"I was only warning you... and informing you that I have no suggestions on how you should approach this. Vince is strong, I barely had enough time to react when he charged through those doors and Triggered. But I do know that Vince cannot take Dante as a mate until he has killed you. It gives you some chance."

"The other Incubus found me. His name's Akira."

The blonde's eyes widened. "The Incubus who killed the young escort?"

"Yeah. Turns out he's looking for Vince too."

Trish thought about it for a moment. "Then it is a complex situation. If they're both homosexual Incubi, it is likely they are from the same Order... did this Akira say anything about that to you? Anything at all to indicate why he's after Vince?"

Nero looked away for a moment. "I think Akira's in love with him."

"Then you cannot kill Vince, under any circumstances."

"If what you said is true, I don't really stand a chance of doing that anyway! Akira said I should find Dante and that when I do, he'll turn up to deal with Vince."

"Then you'd better hope Akira keeps his word."

"He seemed... sincere."

"Maybe he is; demons go to a lot of lengths to protect the one they love. But don't think for a minute that means Akira's on your side. It would mean nothing to him if you and Dante both died, so long as he gets what he wants in the end. Keep a look out."

"My worry is that he won't show up."

"Oh he will. If he doesn't and you get killed, Vince will waste no time in mating with Dante, something which Akira definitely doesn't want. My concern is that when he shows up and claims Vince, he will try to make sure you and Dante don't threaten their future."

"Hey, I have no intent on killing either of them so long as Akira takes Vince away from my lover! He said that when an Incubus takes a mate, they have no need to feed off anyone else, so they technically become benign as far as humans are concerned, right?"

"Yes."

"Then so long as he shows up, he can do what he wants to Vince."

"Just take care of yourself. If you manage to kill Vince for whatever reason, be it an accident or your devil's side lust for revenge, Akira will be onto you. If he does indeed love Vince as you said, he'll be the one after blood... and the end won't be pretty."

Nero grimaced. "I'll do my best."

"You must hurry, Nero. I don't know where Vince planned to take Dante."

He sighed in exasperation. "No idea at all? Not even a hint?"

"I don't think so..." Trish thought for a moment, though it was clear she was struggling to overcome her worry for Lady who still lay motionless in her arms. "Vince wants to take Dante as his mate, that part is clear... my only suggestion is that it would be a place in their past. A place that would have... I don't know... a mutual feeling between them?"

Nero nodded, something suddenly clicking in the back of his mind. "Love Planet!"

"The club?"

"Yes, Vince used to meet Dante there when he was an escort. I bet he took him there!"

"I hope you're right Nero, because you don't want to end up in a situation where Vince becomes impatient and starts looking for you. The last thing you want to become is the hunted; then you'll have no fighting chance."

"I figured as much. You stay here and take care of Lady, alright?"

"I don't need you to tell me that."

Nero smiled at her reassuringly. "Good thing you were okay then."

* * *

Dante felt heavy again, his eyelids refusing to open as he was overtaken by wooziness. It was as though he were trying to balance on an object that was slowly swaying from side to side, somewhere high up and terrifying. He felt numb from the neck downwards, though he was still able to move his fingertips and toes. Little else worked to his command though. Eventually, after what seemed like several hours of failure, Dante's eyes opened and light burned painfully on the sensitised organs. He was still lying in front of the dance stage at Love Planet, the cold beginning to seep into his naked body as the numbness gradually lessened. He had to get out of here and back to Nero. No. He had to kill Vince first. Though the thought of having to kill an old friend was painful, there was nothing else he could do in the situation. If Nero came to rescue him, he would surely be killed and then he'd be the unwilling mate to an Incubus for the rest of his life. No matter how appealing the thought might have been ten years ago, it gave him no satisfaction now. He was already mated to someone. To Nero, the gorgeous punk bitch from Fortuna.

After several minutes of grunting and growling against his restraints and almost uncontrollable body, Dante managed to gather himself into a sitting position. The spicy scent of Vince was still hanging in the air and it sent a pang of arousal down south. Glancing down, he glared at his half erection, hating that an Incubus still had such power over him while he was bound to another demon._ Nero_. He had to get out of here for his sake. He attempted to shift himself to his knees, pushing his tied hands against the tacky floor, but it failed miserably. He rolled pathetically onto his side, his naked backside bared to anyone who would enter the club. Thankfully it was still a while before opening time. As he tried to move again, he heard a door opening and closing in the distance, the sound almost putting him on edge. He breathed in the different scents of the area, a sweet familiar aroma immediately filling him with joy. The sweetness of chocolate and cherries soaked into the metallic odour of blood. It was Nero, it had to be. No one else he knew smelt like that, not even his former lovers. Dante grinned, relief calming his nerves; an unknown feeling to him. He wasn't used to being the damsel in distress, but who better than to carry him out of the devil's layer than his sexy younger lover?

"Well look at you Dante," he heard Nero chuckle. "In a real mess this time, aren't you?"

Dante laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that kid."

"I guess that now I'm here you want me to get you out of this place?"

"If you'd be so kind."

He craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Nero, though he could only see his heavy brown boots walking across the floor towards him. As the younger male knelt down beside him, he began to wonder what happened to Vince. Had he been asleep that long? Had his lover burst in, seen him unconscious and managed to defeat such a powerful Incubus without his help? Something didn't feel right about this. Even as he saw Nero's face come into view, his cocky smile plastered to his full lips, something wasn't right. But every sense was screaming at him this was him. It looked like him, sounded like him, acted like him and definitely smelt like him. But something...

"What is it old man?" Nero teased. "One demon too much for ya?"

"So you took care of Vince?" Dante queried, trying to not sound too concerned.

"Yeah, no problem. You really ought to have more faith in me."

He closed his eyes and sighed. _Really does sound like the kid_. "Okay, get rid of these things."

Dante couldn't help the husky moan that escaped his lips as Nero touched one arm with his Devil Bringer. Shivers and little tingles of pleasure shot through his body as the metal shackles were unlocked and removed carefully from their places around his wrists and ankles. His body began to heat up without warning, his breathing becoming heavier as a fiery scent rendered him motionless. Vince must have intoxicated him with an aphrodisiac, the strongest ability an Incubus had for securing his prey. Dante moaned again as Nero rolled him onto his back, his erection now standing proudly between his legs from its base of silvery curls.

"That Incubus really got you horny, hmm?" Nero chortled.

"Hey, their aphrodisiacs are pretty potent things, kid," Dante grunted.

"Can you move?"

The elder chuckled awkwardly. "I doubt it... well, except for you know what."

A strange expression clouded Nero's young face at that moment. It was definitely lust, but it went far beyond that. "I take it I'll need to take care of that before we go anywhere. You're fortunate the dancers aren't here yet."

Dante went to speak, but he could only groan loudly as Nero took hold of his hard cock with the strong grip of his devil arm. He tossed his head back, continuing to moan as the other man's strokes became longer and rougher. He bucked his hips up to create more friction, feeling that he wanted to cum already, even after so little time. It was something that would usually cause him great embarrassment, but at this moment in time, he couldn't care less. He needed sweet release right now. He groaned in loss when Nero removed his hand, the sound of denim being removed reaching his ears. Dante sat up shakily, his cheeks flushed a hot pink as he watched Nero slowly undress in front of him. Smirking, the teen unzipped his red hoodie and shrugged it over his shoulders, revealing the toned shape of muscles beneath his black vest. Wasting no more time, he quickly discarded the rest of his attire before straddling the older man, his heavy breathing matching his.

"Shit Nero," Dante panted, bringing up his hands to massage his chest. "I need you."

"With all of this in your system, it's no wonder," Nero purred. "But don't worry, everything will be okay now I'm here."

Those words should have triggered something, he knew that, but right now his lust clouded brain couldn't handle it. He'd heard those same words from different lips, but he could do nothing about it now, not as Nero carefully rose up his hips, gripped the base of his erection and impaled himself without any preparation. Dante's head crashed back against the floor as he moaned loudly into the heavy air, immense pleasure tearing through every nerve. Part of his rational subconscious was screaming at him, telling him that Nero couldn't comfortably take his size without preparation; that Nero should be grunting in pain, not moaning in ecstasy. But the desire and the aphrodisiac still in his system were too strong to fight against. He looked up into Nero's blue orbs as the younger man rode him passionately, hands braced against his flat stomach and hips undulating powerfully. He reached up and ran his hand through his white locks, arching his back off the floor as his lover picked up his pace. It felt wrong and he knew it, something was telling him it was wrong, but it felt right all the same. How could it not be Nero? It was impossible for it not to be. Even his devil side _knew_ it was his mate. It was just the damned aphrodisiac confusing him.

Dante gently ran his hands down along Nero's body; shaping his broad chest, slim waist and strong thighs. He bucked up his hips each time his lover slammed down, fire beginning to burn out of control in his navel. The other man's pale flesh felt scorching hot beneath his fingers, each flex of muscle feeling heavenly beneath the tactile contact. He ran one hand up across sculpted abs until he could play with a pert nipple with his fingers, squeezing and massaging the nub until Nero was moaning louder above him. The teen tossed his head back, calling Dante's name out into the club and moving faster, the slapping of their sweat drenched skin echoing across the room. There couldn't possibly be any better way to be rescued from his doom than this. It was almost a complete turnaround from the incident where Nero had been targeted by the Shadow Stalker. That time, the only way to defeat the demon was to mate with the younger male in front of it, showing it that it had little chance to steal him away. But now, it was Dante's turn and Nero was having to do the very same thing to be able to get him to safety.

Without warning, the elder reached up with both hands and grasped the sides of Nero's face, bringing his head down to kiss him deeply. He purred passionately as he felt the other slayer's warm, slick tongue glide over his lips and slip inside. He wound his own around his, both men panting audibly and their frantic rhythm never faltering as they tasted each other. Ah, the taste. It was Nero without a doubt. That sweet mix of all his favourite things with a hint of something indescribable that was distinctly Nero. Dante pushed the heavy body of the other man away from him, back arching as he felt his release drawing close. He tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open, watching the writhing of the beautiful part devil still riding him hard and fervently. His eyes were drawn to Nero's instantly, the lust in those half lidded blue orbs driving him over the edge with a yell of his name. Dante moaned softly as his hips continued to spasm in orgasm, the hot slash of fluid across his chest barely registering as he came down from his high. He lay back on the cold floor as his muscles started to relax, but he immediately tensed again. Something still wasn't right. His head wasn't clearing and his body was becoming numb again. Having sex with Nero should have cleared the Incubus's aphrodisiac from his system... so why was he still under its effect? Opening eyes that he hadn't realised he'd closed, Dante found a pair of dark brown orbs staring back at him. He started, but couldn't move. _Shit... what have I_...

"See Dante," the smooth voice of the man purred. "Everything will be just fine."

His eyes widened, reality sinking in. "No..." Dante whispered.

Vince smiled soothingly. "Do not worry..." he trailed off absently as he let his slender fingers comb through his tousled white hair. "You'll grow to be comfortable with all this soon enough. I'm sure your devil side is quite easy to tame."

"No..."

_What have I done?_ Dante began to feel heavy again, like his body was floating away in warm water. _Let it_, he thought. He felt anger and shame burn inside simultaneously, a part of him willing for the Incubus to take him so he didn't have to face what he had done. He could feel a warm tear trickle down as cheek, a reaction to the soft hand still comfortingly stroking through his hair and the purring of a content demon. But not his. His demon only felt remorse and sickened at the thought of having sex with someone that wasn't Nero. What would he say? His mate would have every right to... it was unthinkable. Dante wanted to cry as he felt himself swallowed up by blackness; a pit of hatred at being unfaithful to the man who meant more to him than life itself.

"Be at ease Dante," Vince whispered to him. "You'll be mine."

_Nero_...

* * *

_Dilemma for Dante! I'll get working as quickly as I can on the next chapter, but I'm also working on a video let's play of Amnesia: The Dark Descent, so keep an eye out!_


	10. All to Fight For

_Well, I am so sorry this is sooo late, but I kinda forgot about it! Then this chapter got stuck on my other laptop and I kept forgetting to transfer it to my big laptop and proof it, etc... but it's here now! And it's the last chapter too!  
_

****_**SirenaLoreley**: Thanks for the review! I think undefeatable is a word, it sounds about right and if it's not, it is now! Though Firefox doesn't like it... :P_

_**honeyberries**: Thanks for the review! Oh yes, I think Vince is very much in trouble_

_**JustHexx**: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my OCs too, they're always pretty tough to use without getting in the way!_

_**Lotus Butterfly**: Thanks for reviewing! Come to think of it, having an Incubus impersonate you should be a compliment! XD - Haha, Dante a damsel, love it!_

_**BattleGoddess126**: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was a bit bad to poor Dante_

_**bitbyboth**: Thank you for the review! Vince is pretty strong, especially if he's trying to get something he wants! Never trust a nice guy!_

_**Flowing Tears**: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Amnesia is the horror game by Frictional Games where your character goes insane. My LP is actually done now, that's how long I've been away from this! And I still adore Vince too! XD_

_**BunBunBabe**: Thanks for the review! _

_**Semjaza**: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Vince does have that little unpleasant streak in him. And TrishxLady is my second favourite pairing in DMC :)_

_**Angela Rocheta**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it was supposed to be 'his', I'm not always very good at getting all my typos when proofing, thanks for pointing it out!_

_**Cielshadow17**: Thanks for the review! Oh he'll get there, devils are good like that! XD_

_**fox gal**: Thanks for the review! Yup, Vince is a bit of a party crasher! Glad you've enjoyed it so far!_

_**nyanyaP**: Thank you for reviewing! Oh yeah, certainly pair up Lady and Trish in your fics, I love the pairing... and I'll take Dante in the man thong, he can top me any day! If you were a dude, I'd be happy for you to come and consensually rape me!_

_Again, sorry I've been away for so long (so long that the website has updated... and I hate the new doc editor, it hates my formatting!) but this is an extra long chapter, I hope it makes up for things!_ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – All To Fight For**

A sickening feeling abruptly washed over Nero as he ran through the streets of the city heading towards Love Planet. Something in his gut told him what Vince had done. His legs felt heavy as the dreaded thought sunk in, but he willed himself to go on. He'd even Trigger if he had to. He couldn't let Dante be hurt anymore, not in that way. _It was not consensual_. Those words swam round and round inside his head, the possibility of them being wrong never crossing his mind, but the pain his lover would be in angered him. _It was rape_. Nero felt he was inches from Triggering as he rounded the corner and the strip club came into his sights. He ground his teeth together and clenched the claws of his Devil Bringer into a fist, talons almost digging deep enough to draw blood. Vince would pay dearly for what he had done, whether he had to fight Akira or not. He didn't care if both Incubi were strong enough to completely obliterate him; Vince had raped his mate, whether by deception or force, it did not matter. Though he had everything to lose, he still didn't care. Even if there were still logical feelings in his mind, his devil side was out and wanted blood.

Caring little for anyone who might have seen him do it, Nero kicked down the entrance door to Love Planet, Red Queen already drawn and waiting to sear through flesh. His nose guided him towards the main doors to the club, the padlock shattered with one slash of a hefty blade and the doors thrown off their hinges. The teen growled dangerously as he instantly saw the object of his rage; Vince, still just as beautiful as the first time they met, was sitting calmly on the raised platform of the dance stage. Dante was nowhere in sight, but that didn't matter for now. He was too desperate to avenge the atrocities caused by this beast. The edges of Nero's vision flared a blood red as he tore across the sticky floor, human fingers grasping the ignition handle on Red Queen's hilt and ready to ram the flaming blade down Vince's throat. But nothing infuriated him more than the satisfied smirk on the Incubus's pretty face. A smirk which said more clearly than words what he had already done.

"I don't care what Akira told me," Nero growled, his voice laced with the dark undertones of his devil side. "You're not leaving here alive you bastard!"

"Nero wait!"

The ex Order member immediately ground to a halt as he heard his mate's voice reach his ears. Even with Vince still smiling contentedly, Nero turned away from him to find the paralysed form of the older hunter lying on his back just to the side of where the demon sat. How could he have missed him? Had he been that consumed by his rage? Without caring whether or not he was putting himself in danger, Nero dashed over to Dante and knelt down beside him, the talons of his demon hand instantly combing through his sweaty hair.

"Dante," he breathed. "What did he do to you?"

Dante's eyes slid shut. "You already know what, Nero."

Nero tightened his grip around Red Queen's hilt. "I'm here this time, my love. I don't care if I end up having to fight two of these fuckers, I'm getting you the hell out of here or damn it we'll be going to hell anyway."

The elder opened his eyes to look at the younger. "You don't hate me?"

"What?" for an instant he wanted to cry. "No. Damn it no! Why would I hate you?"

"Because I... I couldn't stop myself... I..."

Nero silenced him with a kiss, the force almost enough to rip out every breath. "You stop right there Dante! Who do you think I am, hmm? Do you honestly think I'd believe you had sex with Vince consensually? Do you _really_ think that?"

Dante almost blushed. "Well I..."

"Damn it, you knew I'd already figured out what happened!"

"He was you, kid..." the hunter trailed off, raising his hand to gently brush the side of the young man's cheek. "He made me think he was you."

"Guess I convinced him, too," Vince drawled behind them.

That provocation was too much for the younger hunter to handle. Roaring fiercely, Nero spun round from Dante, leapt to his feet and sprinted towards Vince with his modified blade at the ready. He swung aggressively at the Incubus, but the devil easily managed to grasp hold of the blade. Nero's burning red eyes watched as tough black hide grew around the arm supporting his sword, fingers elongating into long, powerful claws. Vince turned his head to lock his now amber eyes on the part demon, lips curling back in a snarl to reveal sharp fangs.

"Think you can take me, half breed?" he spat.

"No," Nero replied bluntly. "But I can do anything when my mate is concerned."

Nero aimed to slam his glowing blue fist against the side of Vince's head, but he'd already dashed away from his reach. Glancing down, he noticed that Red Queen had managed to cause some damage; a thin trickle of red blood dribbled to the laminated flooring from the devil's hand. He smirked, his eyes locking with those of his opponent who still looked calmly composed. Easy to do for someone who had the advantage.

"Dante should be the one handing your ass to you," he noted, a sense of his usual cockiness overwhelming him even though he knew this fight was far from even. "After the way you killed two men close to him."

"And tonight it'll be the third," Vince remarked. "But have no fear Nero, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Like hell I'll let you have him."

"You have no choice! Killing you will be easy."

"Yeah? Do you think my devil side will succumb to your aphrodisiac so easily after the things you have done to my mate? I may be nowhere near a full demon, but believe me, the instinct to protect a mate is the strongest thing I've ever felt. Want to test its power, Vince?"

"Gladly, but it'll do you no good against me. It takes barely a touch."

Vince was right. Nero could already smell the spicy aroma given off by the Incubus stood opposite him, but he had to fight it. He had to do enough to get Dante back. But it was a tough call with his inner demon demanding blood. That wasn't the way to save his lover's life, his human reasoning had deduced that long before this moment. He had to trust Akira. No matter how much he wanted Vince dead for taking Dante and trying to lay claim to him, he couldn't kill him. That would be the end for him and for the elder as well. _We have to do this for Dante_, Nero told himself sternly. _I've already spilt his blood, I have to let this one go_... or there will be nothing. But it was too much work, he knew it. His devil side couldn't let it go that another demon had tricked Dante into having sex with him. He wanted revenge; wanted blood; wanted death.

"You can feel it already," Vince purred slyly. "You're a dead man, Nero."

_Let it go, we can't fight two of these guys_! Nero tried to ignore the haze of bloodlust that rose from his inner demon. _Keep calm_!

"Even your mate knows it," the Incubus continued. "He's so incredibly big, isn't he? He'll be able to satisfy me for eternity, all of that raw power and masculinity. He should have been mine from the very beginning! Can you imagine it, Nero? What happened in this room before you turned up to save the day? So passionate was your Dante, so aroused and hard for me. Even if he did think I was you, he let me ride him so..."

In a flash of azure Nero let his Trigger slip, his body covering itself in a blue haze and the ghostly apparition of his devil side appearing behind him. Vince smirked as he gazed into the glowing crimson orbs of the teenager, eyes tinting amber again as he threatened to shed his human form. The young demon slayer charged at the Incubus, Yamato appearing in his Devil Bringer's hand as he gave in and allowed his devil side to give the Incubus everything thing he had. The devil was lightning fast, still in his human form, but Nero barely registered that fact. He wanted to hack him into a million pieces regardless of the consequences and then violently reclaim his mate on the very ground the Incubus tried to take him on. Let him become a full demon, he cared little for it now; he wanted enough power to defeat Vince and then guard against Akira if needed.

But it seemed pure rage simply wasn't enough. No matter how Nero sliced and tried to match his speed, nothing hit its target. Vince was still yet to completely Trigger, save for both arms which were armoured with strong black hide. His clawed hands were powerful enough to block a full powered swing from both Red Queen and Yamato; even a blade covered in flame did little damage. Nero knew he was failing. He had seen the Summoned Swords tactic of Yamato but he was yet to master it and it didn't matter how hard he tried now, he could call forth none of Yamato's power. Even though his own life was on the line, as well as Dante's he couldn't draw any power from the katana. He felt like he had no strength, which was more than likely down to fighting Vince. He could sense the Incubus sucking energy from his being each time they clashed and it was killing. Red Queen was becoming too heavy to hold and was slowing him down.

Eventually, Nero tossed his prized blade away and took Blue Rose as a last resort, hoping that the combination of a lighter sword and long ranged weapon would help him. But as he expected, his efforts were fruitless, as Blue Rose was also too slow a weapon to keep up with Vince as he evaded every bullet with ease. Even Dante's prized guns would have been useless. Cursing under his breath, he tossed aside his revolver and placed Yamato into his human hand, his final resort being the use of his Devil Bringer. He and that arm had been through a lot together; hell it had even been enough to keep things even with Dante. _Dante_. Nero glanced back behind him to observe his mate, who was still lying motionless on the floor. The older male watched with a pained expression in his ice blue orbs, a realisation that hit the teen hard in the stomach. Dante knew it was an uneven fight and right now, he didn't know if he'd ever be with Nero again once it was over.

"Too slow, half breed!"

Nero spun round on his heel quickly, just in time to see Vince leap at him, claws aimed to pin him to the ground. The young hunter barely managed to avoid the attack, one of the Incubus's long talons slice through his cheek and drawing blood. Reaching out with his blue, demonic hand, Nero grabbed Vince by the throat, claws digging in deep and tearing through flesh. Feeling uplifted at this one victory, he slammed the demon into the varnished floor with all the strength he could muster, splinters of laminate flying into the air. He felt some of his strength returning, though it was a sensation that didn't last long. Before he could even contemplate his next move to keep Vince down, a foot kicked him hard in the stomach and knocked him off his feet. Yamato clattered to the ground before vanishing in a haze of blue light, Nero's Devil Trigger doing the same. _Shit_. The ex Order member watched as the Incubus got to his feet, dusting off his clothes and staring at him with a knowing smirk. He was right where he wanted him. Nero felt cold as all he could do was watch as Vince walked towards him, time almost seeming to slow down from an instant. Swallowing nervously, he craned his head back to find his mate, seeing Dante still in the same place. He hadn't moved; he couldn't. _Dante... I'm sorry_.

Nero suddenly yelped in pain as he felt a heavy boot weigh down on his demonic arm, the red hide on the back of his arm practically being pushed into the floor. He looked away from the elder hunter to lock eyes with Vince, the man's scent beginning to overpower him. He could feel his limbs tingling as his legs refused to move. His heart rate picked up as the devil leaned down and straddled his waist, the black hide on his arms slowly disappearing and leaving the pale human flesh that was once there. Vince smiled soothingly, wafting the fingers of his left hand through Nero's soft white hair. The teen couldn't help the low moan that passed his lips, every inch of his flesh heating up and arousal stirring between his legs. So this was how it was going to end, eh? Rape followed by death. As much as it terrified him to think of, he knew it was all worth it. He could have lived a long, sheltered life in Fortuna, growing old and never experiencing anything worth living for. Instead, he would have lived a short life of being loved by the most wonderful, sexiest man in the world. If he were to die now, it was worth it so that he could have spent the time with Dante. Nero smiled and closed his eyes, allowing his body to sink into the unnatural warmth surrounding him, even as he heard Dante call out his name. He didn't want to leave him, of course he didn't. But he had no choice. Vince was just too strong for him; even his devil side had given up hope.

"Vince!"

The pinned devil hunter opened his eyes the instant he felt the weight on his waist leave his body. He sat up quickly, immediately aware that he was no longer paralysed and the heavy scent of aphrodisiac was no longer in the room. Vince had backed off somewhat, dark eyes wild and body tensed like a cat ready for a fight. Nero glanced towards the entrance to the club, seeing the form of Akira walking towards him with a neutral expression on his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, willing to forget that his life had just been saved by another Incubus because he could now live. He was safe and Dante was safe, nothing else mattered.

"Akira," Vince growled. "And you try to tell me you have no intention of destroying everything I work for!"

"I'm here to save you Vince," Akira replied. "That's all I've ever been here for."

"Oh? Is that what you tried to do when you killed Markus?"

"Damn it you need to get it out of your head that I only care about humiliating you!"

"But that's all you ever do! You're here to do it again because the only way I can get Dante to be my mate is by killing this boy!" he pointed in Nero's direction. "Well when I do finally get what I want,_ I'll_ be the one laughing at you because _I'll_ be mated and never have to kill again!"

"Do you really think I don't know that's what you want?"

Vince blinked for a moment, obviously contemplating what to say next but no words came to him. Nero glanced between the two Incubi, almost beginning to feel as though he had just wandered into a domestic fight that had absolutely nothing to do with him. He wanted to run over to Dante; to hold him in his arms and soothe his pain, but he didn't dare disturb the two demons. He'd had his life saved now, he didn't particularly fancy being close to losing it again.

"I know you better than you think Vince," the blond Incubus continued.

"Why?" Vince sunk to his knees, his soft black hair flopping over his eyes. "Why are you always here when things go wrong?"

"Because I've only ever wanted to pick up the pieces."

The smaller male looked up, a single tear running down one cheek as his dark eyes met with Akira's vibrant gold. The blond walked over to him, completely ignoring the presence of both Nero and Dante as he approached his comrade, standing in front of him.

"Have you honestly been that blind to me?" he asked softly.

"You never gave me any reason to suspect that you cared," Vince mumbled. "You were always so full of yourself, even if you were the leader of the most beautiful homosexual Incubi of the demon world. You always boasted about how you could have any man you wanted, even though you spared no thought for them when you killed."

"I spared every thought, Vince. I loved every man I laid with and I cherished every ounce of energy I drained from them. Unfortunately I couldn't be like you. Long before you were in my Order I tried to survive without killing the men I slept with, but it wasn't enough! I was wasting away and would eventually fall prey to other demons, so I had to start killing. I never enjoyed it, unlike that bastard Markus who deceived you!"

Vince looked away. "Yet you were always so bitter when I fell in love."

"Because it was never the right person!"

"It's not up to you decide who is right and who isn't!"

"It is when I love you!"

Nero held his breath as he watched the scene unfold, part of him detesting the fact he was going to bear witness to the love confession of an Incubus and the other part glad because it would be his salvation. If Akira could successfully take Vince away happily, he could rescue Dante and get them both away from this place.

"I don't believe you," Vince whispered.

"Why shouldn't you?" Akira's voice still sounded determined.

"Because all you've ever done is humiliate me!"

"That's only what you've told yourself!"

The blond crouched down in front of Vince, reached out and grasped him firmly by the upper arms. The other Incubus tried to look away but a strong hand took his chin and gently pulled his head back, eyes meeting over the small space between them.

"I never meant to hurt you," Akira murmured. "But what else could I do when I had to watch you fall in love over and over again with men who were only destined to break your heart?" he softly stroked the man's cheek. "I only ever wanted you to look at me in the same way you did others, but you never noticed how I felt."

"You... you could have just..." Vince struggled to find the right words. "_Told me._"

"If I did, you wouldn't have thought I was being serious."

Sighing, the dark haired man looked away. "You could have stopped me from making so many mistakes."

"Could I really?" Akira waited until Vince looked back at him. "I know you better than you think; I know exactly how impulsive you can be when you set your sights on something. I just wanted you to be happy and, if that meant giving you up to someone else, then I was willing. But each time they hurt you and each time I tried to set things right, I only succeeded in hurting you further. I never actually felt _impulsive_ myself when it came to telling you my feelings."

"Damn it Akira!"

Nero felt an odd sense of pity rising up from his gut as he watched Vince collapse against Akira, sobbing into his leather jacket. After all the demon had done to him and to his mate, he should have shot himself for allowing that feeling to slip out, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. In the end, all Vince had wanted was to settle down with a mate so he didn't have to kill anymore and so he could be free from all the mistakes he'd made in the past. Though Nero knew he could never forgive him for the pain he'd caused Dante, no matter how human the demon's actions appeared. He continued to watch as Akira gently stroked through the thin strands of Vince's black hair, soothing him with affectionate touches.

"I'm sorry Vince," Akira said with a pained sigh. "So sorry."

"I killed for this!" Vince exclaimed. "I've never killed for anything!"

"That's why you need to stop now before you hurt yourself further."

"Then why didn't you stop me before I started?"

"You need to stop blaming me, Vince!" Akira forced the other male to look at him again, wiping away his tears with his thumb pads. "We need to start blaming each other."

Vince stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly and leaning back into his strong body, wrapping his arms about his waist. Akira rested his head on top of his, hands rubbing comforting circles into his back as he basked in the warmth he had craved for such a painfully long time. A time where he had grown to regret every little thing he did. He glanced over to Nero, who still stood rooted to the spot with an uncomfortable expression on his young face. The Incubus caught the gaze of his azure orbs and nodded in the direction of Dante, who was still unable to move from his position on the floor. Feeling the warmth of relief spread through his body, the teen dashed around the two Incubi and immediately knelt on the floor beside his mate, wrapping his arms securely around him.

"Shit I thought I lost you kid," Dante murmured shakily.

"Me too," Nero replied, kissing the top of his head. "I was dead for sure."

"Damn lucky that Akira guy kept his promise."

"What do we do?"

The elder hunter closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Let it go."

Nero released Dante from his embrace to look him in the eye. "But after..."

"There's nothing else for it, Nero. We have to move on, it's all we can do."

"Dante... he _raped_ you. I can't... I just can't..."

"You have to let it go," he placed a finger over his lover's lips. "I know it doesn't feel right, but is anything we do right? Life goes on; it's the hardest thing to accept but eventually you'll get used to it. You have a lot to learn Nero and a lot of it you won't like. For now, will you just help me sit up before my back becomes permanently stuck to this floor?"

Nero had to smile, nodding an affirmative to his mate before firmly pulling him into a sitting position. He hugged him strongly against his chest, the hand of his Devil Bringer holding his head against his neck. Dante smiled and leaned into Nero's embrace, just about managing to move his numb arms and drape them loosely about the younger's hips. His eyes settled on Vince and Akira, who still hadn't moved from their position on the floor. He still couldn't look at the former escort and see him as a killer, even though his scent now held the lingering metallic edge of the men he had drained. Even worse to think that he had killed them in order to get to him. He had been blind to Vince's feelings for him and if he had noticed, things might not be this way now. But what's done is done, he knew that from experience. As for the job Lady had dumped on him, that was over too. Though not in the way she'd want; he'd get no pay because he wouldn't hand Vince over to the police. He'd simply vanish and with Akira at that.

"Just let everything go," Dante said, more to himself than to Nero.

"But what about the Incubi?" Nero asked. "And the job?"

"They'll take care of themselves. Those two will mate and after that, they'll no longer have any need to kill. I have no need to kill a demon who's of no threat to anyone."

The teen closed his eyes. "Even after what he did to you?"

Dante nodded. "Revenge is too bitter, kid. You get sick of it."

"Nero."

The younger hunter jumped as he heard his name spoken behind him. He turned round to face Akira as he approached, his strong arms still wrapped securely around Dante's naked form. His eyes found Vince standing just behind him, devil side rearing up instantly as he caught the scent of him on his mate's body. He still wanted to kill him, but as he looked back to Akira, he realised such an attempt would indeed be futile. The blond was much more powerful, he could tell that much, and he didn't fancy getting into a fight with him.

"I thank you for keeping your word," Akira told him sincerely.

"I very nearly didn't," Nero replied acidly.

"Indeed, but by the time I arrived, it looked like you still came up short."

The ex Order member ignored the smirk on the Incubus's handsome face. "Yeah."

"Well, you won't have to worry as you won't be hearing from us anytime soon."

"Is that it then? You just wander off into the sunset and that's that?" Nero didn't bother to hide the bitter edge to his voice. "Vince wanted to steal my mate from me! Why should I have to let him go!"

"Nero," Dante said softly. "Remember what I said."

He glanced back at his partner, who smiled slightly and leaned against him, lips gently caressing the soft skin of his neck. Nero breathed out shakily and glanced at Vince, who continued to ignore his gaze. Maybe he did feel ashamed and he hoped he lived to regret it for the rest of his long life. It wouldn't even come close to how he felt. Sighing deeply, Nero turned to look back at Akira, the man's facial expression giving a strong hint that he shouldn't try anything.

"You keep him away from Dante," he growled.

"He won't need to bother you again," Akira assured him.

"No," Vince added with a small smile. "Not anymore."

He wound his arms around the blond Incubus from behind, his fingers tightly grasping the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Akira gently rested a hand over his partner's, purring deeply in the pit of his chest and smiling affectionately as he heard the response. Nero looked away from the Incubi as Akira turned round to kiss Vince soundly, the shorter male's arms winding around his neck. He hated to imagine that moments ago, Vince's lips were on Dante's; all over Dante. Growling lowly, he tightened his hold around his mate.

"Let them go, love," Dante told him. "You have better things to do right now."

Nero cocked an eyebrow and sat back to look at the elder. "Like what?"

He smirked. "Like helping me get the rest of this aphrodisiac out of my system."

The teen blushed as he glanced down his lover's muscular body, azure eyes settling on the hard flesh standing to attention between his legs. Nero heard his inner devil growl possessively, the desire to mark his mate immediately surfacing. Ignoring the sound of feet walking away from them, he shoved Dante to the ground and straddled him, determined to make sure no other demon tried to take him away. Dante panted heatedly as he watched his mate straddle him, his Devil Bringer reaching forwards to grasp hold of his wrists and pin them behind his head. With his human hand, Nero fumbled with the buckle of his belt, the leather strap slipping easily from his jeans and being quickly bound around Dante's wrists. The ex Order member sat back, gazing lustfully over the hot body of his lover trapped beneath him as he unbuttoned his jeans, slipped his devil hand into his boxers and slowly stroked his hardening cock. The naked elder hunter only grew harder as he watched, finding himself wishing that he could unbind his hands, flip the punk over and take him hard and fast on the dance floor. Though in light of recent events, even his devil side felt more satisfied by being pinned down by his younger partner and getting what he wanted.

"Come on babe," Dante grunted impatiently. "You're killing me here."

He nodded down to his hard cock that was trapped against Nero's thigh, a sticky wet patch forming on his jeans. Nero smirked devilishly, slowly shrugging off his blue denim coat and teasingly pulling down the zip on his red hooded jacket. Dante's inner demon began to growl in protest at the restraints binding his wrists, wanting nothing more than to tear off the thin blue muscle shirt that concealed the teen's perfect torso from his eyes. Nero chuckled and leaned forwards as he tossed his hoodie to the side, pressing the index finger of his human hand against the elder's lips.

"Patience, old man," he said with a teasing lick to his prickly chin.

"Hmm, I want you to have your way with me," Dante purred lustfully.

"Oh I will, believe me. I want to get every little scent of that bastard off you!"

The more experienced hunter groaned longingly as the aqua talons of Nero's devil arm cut thin red streaks into his toned chest, the metallic aroma of blood wafting into the heavy air. The younger man leaned down and licked up every drop of blood on his partner's tanned skin, a deep purr rumbling in his chest at the familiar taste. Dante arched his back off the sticky laminated floor at the sensation of Nero's tongue laving over his sweaty skin, long moans of pleasure drawn past his lips. Beginning to feel impatient himself at the man's slutty moans, Nero sat up again and pulled off his muscle shirt, tossing it into the pile of clothing off the dance floor. He hurriedly discarded his jeans and boxers as they became uncomfortable housing a sizeable tent, desperately wanting to be as naked as the man under him.

Nero leant forwards again to lick and nip at Dante's muscular chest, fingers tweaking both nipples as he trailed his hot tongue between his abdominal muscles to his navel. Dante groaned softly as he felt the wet muscle glide along his body and wriggle inside his navel, a husky moan of the other's name spilling from his lips as the fingers left his nipples. He shifted as much as he could, managing to get a brief glance of his lover as his mouth dipped lower and lower along his torso. Moaning loudly, Dante's head snapped back against the floor as his manhood was swallowed whole by Nero's hot mouth. The young punk had gained a lot of his experience from his older lover, one of them being exactly where to place his tongue during oral sex. Dante bucked shamelessly into his mouth, wanting more than this torturous foreplay.

Growling around the hard flesh in his mouth, Nero pressed back against Dante's writhing hips with his Devil Bringer, glancing upwards into the needy eyes of the half demon. The look in those ice blue eyes was almost enough to make him cum right there; he'd never get used to that amazing stare of pure, wild passion. With laboured breathing, Nero sat up from between Dante's legs to straddle him again, smirking at the slightly perplexed look his mate gave him. However he was easily able to see the sensual shiver that ran through his well built body as he pressed his fingers to his own lips, sucking seductively on the digits. Instinctively, Dante made to grasp the kid's hips, but he felt strong resistance from the leather belt wound around his wrists. He knew he could break it if he wanted. It wasn't Cerberus; demonic strength was no match for a simple leather belt. But equally, he knew Nero had bound him for a reason and, if he wanted what those lubricated fingers promised, he wouldn't go against him.

The younger hunter smiled with satisfaction as he noticed Dante ceased his struggle against his bonds, strong body relaxing against the wooden floor. Just a quick romp to remove the effects of the aphrodisiac from the elder's system wasn't enough to remove the Incubus's scent; he had to submit. To his human side, there was nothing more erotic than a submissive Dante, but to his demon side, it was an important declaration of their devotion to each other. Nero leant over to kiss his mate passionately, his fingers in the meantime reaching back behind him and circling his entrance. Dante kissed back fervently, slightly bucking up with his hips to create a warm friction between him and the man above him. Moaning into his mouth as their tongues tangled together, Nero gently pushed two digits inside his anus, hips bearing back against the intrusion to aid their penetration. They slipped in easily to the last knuckle, finding his prostate quickly and sending a stab of pleasure coursing through him. Crying out the elder's name, Nero sat back up and pushed in a third finger, quickly thrusting them in and out to prepare himself for Dante's wider girth.

"Shit Nero," Dante panted. "Sometimes you can be more of a slut than me."

"At least I-ah... only have you to practice on," the teen remarked, his voice quivering in anticipation. "Unlike you, Mr. I've-slept-with-every-man-in-town-and-proud-of-it!"

The elder's laugh was gravelly with arousal. "Not _every_ man remember?"

"Yeah, the devotedly straight and the deeply closeted."

"Hmm, though you were pretty deep in the closet when we first met."

Panting harshly, Nero withdrew his fingers and positioned himself over Dante's throbbing erection. "Deep enough that it could only take the sexiest, lovable slut in the world to bring me out and into his arms."

Dante smiled warmly. "You mean that, kid?"

"Every word... and don't call me kid."

The conversation was cut short by a pair of loud moans as Nero impaled himself Dante's thick member, the long length sliding deep inside and hitting his prostate. After stilling for a moment to get used to the intrusion, the teen placed his hands against the elder's broad chest and began to ride him slowly. Dante drank in the sight eagerly, wanting to hold on dearly for each memory that didn't include him pounding his mate into the nearest surface. His own hips undulated to match Nero's steady rhythm, each thrust driving home harder and increasing steadily in pace. He felt hot instantly, the affects of Vince's aphrodisiac still overwhelming as he had sex with his partner, knowing this time it truly was the man he loved.

"Dante," Nero whispered seductively. "Say my name."

"Hmm, Nero..." Dante moaned softly as he licked his lips. "_Nero_."

In response to his submissive tone, Nero picked up his pace, slamming down harder and enjoying the fire coiling in the pit of his abdomen. The palms of his hands massaged each of Dante's well defined pectoral muscles, one claw of his demonic hand trailing down his abs and drawing a little blood. Dante moaned Nero's name again, back arching off the floor and hips continuing their rhythmic undulations beneath the younger's. Rewarding his mate further, Nero reached out and unbuckled the belt around his wrists, allowing Dante the freedom to grope his body at will. He sat back up and arched his back with a yell of pleasure as the elder hunter grasped his hips, helping him to maintain a faster pace. Forgetting about his plan to keep the other man subdued, Nero allowed him to flip their positions and shove him back on the sticky floor. Dante slipped his hands behind Nero's knees and rested his legs on his shoulder, practically folding the smaller male in half as he pounded hard into him. He buried his face into the teen's neck, continuously moaning the same words into his ear as his animalistic fucking never faltered.

"I love you."

Nero's arms wound tightly around Dante's strong shoulders as he hung on for dear life, feeling his climax approaching out of the heat in his gut. Closing his eyes tightly, he moaned the elder's name as loud as his oxygen starved lungs would allow him, cumming hard over his abs and chest. Dante was quick to follow, his arms slipping beneath Nero's writhing body and holding him tightly against him as he came deep inside. Sweating and exhausted, the two men collapsed to the floor, the elder rolling onto his side and taking the younger with him. They lay there for several moments, panting heavily to fill their burning lungs with cool air and breathing in the scents of each other. Nero sighed contentedly and encircled Dante's neck in his arms, nuzzling into his warmth and taking note that Vince's scent no longer lingered.

"You think you can walk now?" he asked him.

Dante chuckled. "I think that's the question I need to ask you, babe."

Nero punched him lightly. "Come on, we should get out of here before the dancers turn up."

"I'm sure we have plenty of time."

"Dante..."

Before he could continue, Dante grasped him lightly under the chin and pulled him towards him, his lips pressing against his firmly. Nero released a breath through his nostrils, kissing back briefly before pulling away with a stern expression in his azure eyes.

"I love you Nero," he whispered.

Smiling, Nero nuzzled him lovingly. "I know old man. Just don't let anything like this happen again, or I'll shoot you before coming to your rescue!"

The elder snorted. "Threat taken."

However before both men could sit up and contemplate getting dressed, they heard feet walking in the corridor outside. They looked towards the shattered main doors, seeing the shadows of several people moving towards them. Colour draining swiftly from their faces, the hunters turned towards each other.

"Shit."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I do have plans for another Dante/Nero story, though I'll be off on hoilday soon so I don't know when I'll get around to uploading anything. But I am not dead, just running slow at the moment!_


End file.
